Sonic World
by Masternica
Summary: Mi propio AU de nuestro erizo favorito. Entre y vean todas las aventuras que vive junto a sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic World.

Bueno amigos mios hoy les traigo una nueva historia. Desde que era niño Sonic ha sido una de mis sagas de videojugos favoritas y tambien e sido fanatico de sus series y comics. Bueno he decidio crear mi propio AU de sonic espero sea de su agrado. Pero primero algunas aclaraciones. El papa de Sally en esta version no es rey sino presidente. Los humanos son nativos de mobius, Aparece Ovoid Robotnik una personaje del famdon que es la hija de eggman y Amy y Sally son hermanas adoptivas. Sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Prologo:

Desde siempre diferentes razas habitaron Mobius. Todas habitaban alrededor de Mobotropolis una ciudad estado funfada para ser el hogar de las Esmeraldas del Chaos fuente de energia del planeta. Una de las razas mas prominentes eran los humanos de Tecno-land. Famosos por su inteligencia los humanos se dedicaban a crear inventos para mejorar la vida de todos. Pero todo eso cambio cuando el malvado Dr. Eggman se apodero de Tecno-Land. Antiguamente conocido como Ivon Robotnik. Eggman creo un rayo con el que le lavo la mente a todo su pueblo. Los obligo a construir maquinas de guerra para subyugar a las demas razas. Para repeler esta amenaza se crearon a los Luchadores de la Libertad un ejercito dedicado a protejer a los inocentes del mal con el poder de las esmeraldas estos heroes lograron repeler las maquinas de guerra. Eggman se propuso una meta apoderarse de las esmeraldas del Chaos a cualquier costo.

Capitulo 1: Los luchadores de la libertad.

Vamos a la cuidad estado de Mobotropolis una bella metropolis habitada por miembros de distintas razas en el se encontraba la cede central de los Luchadores de la Libertad en el campo de entrenamiento vemos a un erizo azul de 15 años recorriendo una pista de llena de volteretas ala velocidad del sonido. Finalmente este erizo llega al lugar donde se encontraba su mejor amigo un pequeño zorro amarillo de 14 años.

-Y bien Tails ¿Como lo hize?-dijo el erizo a su compañero.

-12 segundos de sobra estas 2 segundos mas rapido que ayer Sonic.-respondio el zorro viendo el cronometro.

-Fantastico.-Dijo Sonic.

-Mas que fantastico.-dijo una eriza rosada de 15 años. Quien habia visto todo lo ocurrido.

-Hola Amy. ¿Que te trae por aqui?-respondio Sonic de manera cortez.

-OH no es nada solo termine de entrenar. Y me preguntaba si te gustaria..-

-AAAAAMMMMYYYY.-Grito una ardilla pelirroja de 22 años. Viendo a su hermana adoptiva al hablar con Sonic. Iba acompañada de un coyote de 18 años llamado Antoine.

-Amy ya te dije que no me gusta que hables con Sonic.-dijo la ardilla de forma firme.

-Perdon Sally.-respondio una apenada eriza rosa.

-No importa solo ven conmigo.-dijo Sally llevandose a su hermana poniendole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Lamento todo eso Sonic. Sally solo cuida a su hermana menor.-dijo Antoine.

-Si lo se.-

-Bueno no hablemos de eso. Dime ¿Como te fue en la pista?-dijo el teniente de Sally.

-12 segundos de Sobra.-contesto Tails.

-Magnifico.-respondio Antoine anotandolo todo en su tabliña.

Mas tarde ese dia Sally llevo a Amy a comer un helado. Sin embargo la pobre eriza segui triste por no poder hablar con Sonic. Cosa que su hermana adoptiva no tardo en notar.

-Amy lo lamento pero solo estoy tratando de protejerte.-dijo Sally.

-Pero Sonic es un buen chico. Es el mejor soldado de nuestra unidad.-dijo Amy.

-Pero es demasiado arriesgado. Su idea de una cita es escalar un mantaña enpinada.-dijo Sally recordando todas las cosas peligrosas que suele hacer Sonic.

-Hermana ya no soy una niña puedo cuiudarme sola.-dijo la eriza rosada. Y justo en ese instante un monstruo mecanico aparecio frente a ellas. Era igual al robot que secuestra a Amy en Sonic Adventure.

-No te acerques a Amy pedazo de chatarra.-dijo Sally poniendose enmedio. Sin responder la maquina tomo con sus brazos mecanicos a Sally y desaparecio ignorando por completo a Amy la pobre eriza entro en panico y llamo a Antoine.

A la mañana siguiente Antonille reunio a los mejores soldados de la unidad de Sally. Estos eran Sonic, Bunnie, Knucles y Amy.

-Muy bien soldados escuchen la capitana Sally Acorn fue secuestrada. Ella posee informacion vital que Eggman podria usar contra nosotros nuestra mision es traer a Sally devuelta antes que Eggman la ponga en contra nuestra esta claro.-dijo Antonie firmemente.

-Señor si señor.-respondieron los demas.

Nuestros heroes iban a abordar a helipcotero para tropas. Pero antes de que Sonic pudiera subir su mejor amigo lo detuvo.

-Sonic espera. Tengo algo para ti.-dijo Tails. Con una cosa en la mano.

-Este anillo te permitira ir a la velicidad de la luz. Con el podras atravesar cualquier cosa con tu ataque espiral.-dijo El zorro entregando el anillo a Sonic. El cual habia sido creado por Tails y Rotor en su laboratorio.

-Gracias amigo no te defraudare.-dijo Sonic quien de inmediato subio al helicoptero.

Pasamos ahora a Tecno-Land hogar en los humanos. Lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad llena de personas alegres ahora estaba llena de zombies al servicio de Eggman. El rayo del malvado cientifico les habia quitado el libre alberdrio a estos individuos.

-Larga vida a Eggman, Larga vida a Eggman.-coreaban estas pobres criaturas. Y al lado norte del parque central de Tecno-Land estaba la fortaleza de Eggman alguna vez fue la cede de Industrias Robotnik pero ahora era el lugar desde donde Eggman comandaba su imperio. La pobre Sally estab ahi dentro de una esfera de Crystal en la oficina de Eggman.

-Vaya vaya. La capitana Sally Acorn de los Luchadores de la Libertad.-dijo cierto viejo bigotudo y calvo. Entrando a su oficina con una niña pelirroja parecida a el.

-Eggman que es lo que planeas ahora.-dijo Sally con desprecio.

-Por ahora tengo planeado usarte de cebo para destruir al novio de tu hermana.-dijo Eggman.

-El no es su novio.-dijo Sally molesta.

-Como sea. Una vez que acabe con Sonic. Apoderarme de las Esmeraldas del Chaos sera muy sencillo.-dijo el perverso cientifico.

-Pronto tu y los no humanos seran historia jejeje.-dijo La hija de Eggman tratando de sonar como su padre.

-No te entiendo Robotnik. Tu eras un repetable inventor porque decidiste hacer el mal.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo dire.-dijo Eggman.

Flash Back narrado por Eggman:

Desde que era un niño siempre fui despreciado por todos. Mis compañeros en la escuela siempre se burlaban de mi. Las unicas que me quiera era mi hermana Maria y Eliza quien se convertiria en mi esposa. Ellas siempre estaban ahi para mi me consolaban cada vez que estaba triste. Les debo todo a ellas. De no ser por Maria nunca pude haber inventado Eggmovil y sin Eliza nunca habria conocido el amor ni tenido una hija. Pero todo eso se acabo un fatidico dia. Maria y Eliza habian salido a comprar regalos para el primer cumpleaños de Ovoid. Shadow el protector de nuestra familia las quizo acompañar pero dijeron que no era necesario. Mientras volvian de regreso fueron atacadas por bandidos los cuales no iban a dejar testigos. Mis hermana y mi esposa habian muerto y mi antiguo yo murio con ellas. Fue entonces que jure vengarme de las demas razas cree el rayo de control mental para que los demas humanos me apoyaran. Los no humanos me quitaron lo que mas amaba y ahora deben pagar.

Fin del Flash Back.

-No esperamos que lo entiendas.-dijo La hija de Eggman.

-De hecho lo entiendo.-Dijo Sally llamando la atencion de Ovoid.

-Amy. La adoptamos cuando era una bebe y tambien estaba ahi para hacerme feliz si alguien me la arrebatara tambien lo Odiaria. Pero estoy seguro que ellas no queria que hicieran esto-dijo Sally.

-No desperdicies palabras y razonamientos. Mi plan ya esta en marcha Mis tropas ya estan desplegandose por toda la ciudad y ellos destruiran a tus amigos. Jajajajajaja.-dijo Eggman riendo malvadamente.

Tal como dijo el villano cientos de maquinas de guerra estaban desplegandose por todo la ciudad. Y liderando a la legion robotica habian un erizo negro.

-Por ti Maria.-dijo este Erizo viendo la foto de Maria que la hermana de Eggman le habia obsequiado.

Continuara...

Bueno espero les guste. Esta historia quize darle a Eggman un motivo mas triste para ser villano. Inspirandome en Dracula de castlevania quien tuvo un motivo similar para volverse malo. ´Perdonen que los deje en suspenso pero asi me aseguro que sigan mi historia. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic World.

Muy bien amigos mios. Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo la segunda parte del primer capitulo. Recuerden que todos mis fanfics se actualizan semanalmente gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Sin mas que agregar comenzemos.

Capitulo 2: Los Luchadores de la Libertad. Parte 2

Nuestros heroes estaban todavia en el helicoptero camino a Tecno-Land el viaje habia transcurrido con normalidad. Pero era obvio que dicha paz se acabaria apenas entraran a los dominios de Eggman.

-Muy bien equipo recuerden. Eggman de seguro tendra un ¨comite de bienvenida¨ y es importante que todos esten alerta.-dijo el teniente de Sally.

-En ese caso creo que deberiamos bajar el helicoptero.-dijo Amy.

-Porque lo dices? Querida.-pregunto Bunnie.

-porque somos un blanco facil para ellos.-dijo La eriza rosada señalando a un grupo de avispas roboticas de esas que aparecen en los juegos clasicos. Estos robots asecinos atacaron a nuestros heroes disparando a las aspas del helicoptero pero por fortuna Knucles quien iba manejando el aerovehiculo logro esquivar sus ataques.

-Sonic puedes destruir esas cosas?-dijo Antoine.

-Como nadie mas.-respondio nuestro querido erizo azul.

-Hazlo.-dijo Antoine. Entonces valiendose de su ataque espiral hizo estallar a cada una de las avispas robots saltando de una en una. Luego llegando al suelo.

-Buen trabajo soldado. Pero el resto de viaje tendra que seguir a pie.-dijo Antoine mientras Knucles estacionaba el helicoptero.

-Muy bien solo dejame camuflar nuestro vehiculo.-dijo Bunnie activando el sistema para esconder el helicoptero.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Eggman. Sally seguia encerrada dentro de esa esfera de crystal tan aburrida estaba que decidio jugar ajedrez con Ovoid. Para asegurarse de que no escapara Eggman le ordeno a uno de sus robots que moviera las piezas de Sally.

-Robot mueve mi alfin.-dijo Sally y el pequeño androide obedecio.

-Oye no estas dejandome ganar o si?-dijo la hija de Eggman.

-no descuida. Tu papa dijo que podia intentar ganarte.-dijo la ardilla mintiendo. En ese instante Eggman. Entro de nuevo a su oficina acompañado de un erizo negro.

-Buenas noticias Ovoid. Shadow me informo que los amigos de Sally ya estan el Tecno-Land.-dijo El cientifico del gran bigote.

-¿Tu eres Shadow? esperaba a un humano-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-Lo se todos lo dicen. Fui creado por el Profesor Thadeus Robotnik. Para protejer a su familia fracase en mi mision cuando deje que Maria y Eliza fueran a Mobotropolis sin mi.-dijo el erizo negro.

-No pienses en eso mi querido amigo. Pronto tendras la oportunidad de redimirte.-dijo Eggman oobservando a traves de la ventana de su oficina la cual llevaba a un cuarto donde cientos de obreros humanos contruian una maquina.

-Robotnik escuchame. Destruir a las demas razas no te devolvera a Eliza y Maria.-dijo Sally.

-No pero su muerte no quedara impune jajajajajajaja.-rio diabolicamente el genio malvado.

Mientras tanto ya en el interior de Tecno-Land. Nuestros heroes estaban camino a la base de Eggman mientras destruian cada robot que encontraban.

Muy bien deacuerdo al rastreador que Sally tenia en su cabello la fortaleza de Eggman esta justo a unas calles de aqui.-dijo Bunnie.

-Gracias Bunnie ahora solo hay que encontrar la manera de entrar sin que nos descubran.-dijo teniente de Sally.

-Bien alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?-dijo Sonic.

-Yo tengo una.-dijo Amy lo crean o no la sugerencia de Amy fue entrar a la fortaleza atravez de las alcantarillas. Nisiquiera a ella le gustaba su propio plan.

-Debo abmitir que me impresionas Amy. No crei que fueras a sugerir esto.-dijo Sonic.

-Solo espero que Sally ya no me trate como una niña despues de salvarla.-dijo Amy tapandose la nariz. Finalmente nuestros heroes llegaron a una alcantarilla que los llevaba directo a la fortaleza de Eggman.

-Muy bien amigos recuerden el plan destruyan todo lo que venga a atacarnos.-dijo Antoine y de inmediato nuestros heroes entraron la fortaleza de Eggman. Pero apenas entraron hicieron que los humanos que servian a Eggman activaran la alarma. Y cientos de robots aparecieron.

Poniendo en practica lo acordado en el plan nuestros heroes hicieron trizas a todo robot que se les acercaba.

-Cuidado amy.-dijo Sonic destuyendo un Robot que iba a tacar a Amy por la espalda.

-Gracias Sonic.-dijo la eriza rosa mientras aplastaba a los esbirros de Eggman con su mazo.

Nuestros heroes fueron abrindose camino entre la orda infernal de Robots. Hasta que de pronto se encontraron con una maquina similar a una araña conducida con cierta niña pelirroja.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui. Un monton de animales buscando a su matriarca.-dijo Ovoid.

-Y tu que la reina del mal peinado.-dijo Amy molesta.

-Que simpatica. Me llamo Ovoid hija unica del Eggman y la heredera de su imperio. Mi padre tenia preparado una sorpresa para ustedes pero no creo que le moleste que prube mi mecha-spider con ustedes.-dijo la niña pelirroja. Entonces Ovoid ataco a nuestros heroes usando las patas de su monstruo mecanico. Su Mecha-Spider tambien tenia la capacidad de lanzar redes electrificadas.

-Todos ustedes son pateticos. En serio esperaba un poco mas de pelea de parte de lo Luchadores de la Libertad.-dijo Ovoid.

-¿Que opinas de esta pelea? Mazo demoledor.-dijo Amy entonces el mazo de Amy se hizo mas grande y de un golpe hizo pedazo la Mecha-spider de Ovoid.

-Ahora si nos disculpas debo salvar a mi hermana adoptiva.-dijo la eriza rosada.

Finalmente nuestros heroes entraron a lo mas alto de la fortaleza de Eggman justo en frente de una puerta corrediza.

-Muy bien la oficina de Eggman debe estar del otro lado.-dijo Antoine.

-Muy bien haganme espacio.-dijo Knucles derribando la puerta de un puñetazo. Pero al otro lado no encontraron la oficina de Eggman solo un enorme cuarto vacio donde simplemente habia un robot desactivado.

-jejeje. Parece que nuestros invitados han llegado.-dijo Eggman desde una ventana que se encontraba en lo alto en una pared del cuarto. Dicha ventana era la de su oficina. Nuestros heroes solo lo vieron con odio.

-En lugar donde estan es el cuarto de prueba donde mis maquinas de guerra son probadas. Y llegan justo a tiempo para ayudarme a probar mi ultimo invento. El kill machine 5000.-dijo Robotnik inmediatamente despues el robot se activo dentro de la cabeza de este ser metalico estaba cierto erizo negro con un casco con cables que le permitian controlar a este robot.

De manera inmediata el robot de Eggman ataco a nuestros heroes de manera salvaje valiendose de sus garras y misiles. Al mismo tiempo que intentaba aplastarlos. Sonic y los demas trataron de contratacar pero sus ataques no le hacian nada al robot.

-Pierden su tiempo mis amigos Kill Machine 5000 cuenta con un escudo de energia imposible de romper. Es mas la unica forma de romperlo seria con un proyectil que vaya a la velocidad de la luz y nisiquiera sonic es tan veloz.-dijo el cientifico bigotudo.

-eso esta por verse.-dijo Sonic. Quien todavia traia consigo el anillo que le dio Tails.

-espero que esto funcione.-dijo Sonic quien sostuvo el anillo con fuerza.

-ATAQUE SPIRAL SUPERSONICO.-Dijo Sonic de manera heroica. De inmediato nuestro erizo se enrrosco en una bola de energia que se movia a una velocidad muy superior a la del sonido Sonic no tuvo problema en atravesar el robot de Eggman destruyendo su fuente de energia central. Desconectando a Shadow del mecanismo.

-Esto es malo.-dijo Eggman.

-Y se pondra peor.-dijo Sally rompiendo el cristal que la aprisionaba de una patada.

-Pudiste escapar todo el tiempo?-dijo Ovoid. Pero antes de que Sally pudiera contestar ella noqueo a sus captores con la llave del sueño. Y luego se reunio con su equipo.

-Muy buen trabajo. Ahora vamos a casa.-dijo Sally. Antoine saco un artefacto parecido a esos que usas para activar la alarma de los autos. Y con oprimir un boton el helicoptero llego a donde estaban ellos.

Finalmente de vuelta en casa. Antoine le hablo a Sally de todo lo que pasaron para rescatarla. La ardilla y su hermana adoptiva fueron a ver a Sonic.

-Sally, Amy ¿Que ocurre?-dijo nuestro querido erizo.

-Sonic he hablado con Amy y decidi que e sido muy dura contigo. A partir de ahora tu y Amy puede juntarse cuando quieran.-dijo la capitana de los Luchadores. Cosa que nuestro erizo puso muy feliz.

-Pero te lo abvierto. Si llegas a hacerle daño a Amy te castrare a patadas. Quedo claro.-dijo Sally de forma firme.

-Señora. Si señora.-repondio Sonic.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero les guste este fic y descuiden este sera el unico capitulo que pienso dividir en partes. Recuerden que siempre pueden darle una ojeada a mis demas historias gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Yo soy Masternica. Trayendoles una vez mas un capitulo de este UA de Sonic bueno no hay mas que decir comenzemos con esto.

Capitulo 2: El lector de mentes.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Mobotropolis el sol brillaba las aves cantaban y los luchadores de la libertad enfrentaban otra de las armas de Robotnik.

-Un bombero con un lanzallamas es enserio Eggman.-dijo Antoine mientras enfrentaban al monstruo mecanico precisamente este robot parecia un bombero con un lanzallamas.

-No me importa lo que un ignorante coyote diga. Mi bombero incendiario es el mejor robot que diseñe.-dijo Eggman montado en su Egg-Movil.

-Se supone que los Bomberos apagan incendios.-dijo cierta eriza rosa. Quien se encontraba combatiendo con unos robots de respaldo.

-Hola esa es la ironia. Esperen ¿Porque intento razonar con ustedes? Mejor solo me quedare aqui haber como Shadow derrota a Sonic.-dijo Eggman y tal como el bigotudo dijo el erizo azul estaban en una azerrima batalla con el erizo negro.

Ambos guerreros estaban atacandose con todo parecian dos esferas de energia golpeandose el uno al otro. En su ataque espiral.

-Me impresionas Shadow no esperaba que fueses tan fuerte.-dijo nuestro heroe.

-Fui creado por Thadeus Robotnik eso deberia darte una pista.-dijo el erizo negro.

-Si bueno necesitaras mas que el ataque spiral para vencerme.-dijo Sonic. Haciendo enojar a Sonic. Ambs abversarios dieron la mayor pelea de sus vidas pero al final el erizo negro termino siendo vencido y lanzado contra el bombero Incendiario destruyendolo.

-Esto no se a terminado Luchadores de la Libertad. Tarde o temprano las esmeraldas del Chaos seran mias.-dijo Eggman antes de irse.

Despues de eso los chicos volvieron al cuartel general donde Rotor y Tails los estaban esperando.

-chicos me alegran que vinieran. Acabamos de terminar la ultima gran idea que Tuvo Tails.-dijo la morsa mentora de Tails. Quien traia en sus manos un dispositivo con forma de corona.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto cierta ardilla pelirroja.

-Esto amigos mios es un lector de mente. Quien se lo pone puede leer la mente de sus abversarios lo que puede ser muy util en batalla.-dijo Tails colocandose el artefacto en su cabeza. Y cerrando los ojos.

-Atacame Bunnie.-

-Estas seguro amigo.-dijo la coneja de partes roboticas.

-Seguro voy a estar bien.-respondio Tails entonces ataco a Tails y este a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados pudo esquivar todos sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad.

-Lo ven.-dijo Tails.

-Impresionante Tails tu podrias ser el mejor inventor de toda Mobotropolis. Tu artefacto podria hacer que venzamos a Eggman en menos de lo que canta un perico.-dijo Antoine.

-Lo lamento Tails y Antoine pero tu artefacto es demasiado peligroso. Conociendo a eggman podria apoderarse de el.-dijo Sally.

-O vamos Hermana. Que posibilidad hay de eso?-dijo Amy.

-La misma posibilidad que habia con el cañon sonoro de Rotor.- dijo Sally recordando el incidente que sufrieron con dicha maquina.

-Lo lamento Tails pero descuida pero prometo que tu proxima idea sera aprovada.-dijo Sally haciendo sentir mejor a Tails.

Lo que nuestros heroes no sospechaban era que habia una camara con aspecto de mosca observando todo.

-Un lector de mentes. Estas pensando los mismo lo mismo que yo Shadow.-dijo Eggman mientras observaba las imagenes junto a cierto erizo negro.

-Con esa cosa podriamos vencer a los Luchadores y conseguir las esmeraldas del Chaos.-dijo Shadow.

-Y conozco a la ladrona perfecta para el trabajo Jejejejejeje.-dijo El cientifico malvado.

Esa misma noche una intruso se escabullo dentro del cuartel general. Una maestra del robo famosa por robar joyas de lugares altamente vigilados. Una sumamente hermosa pero muy malvada. Rouge the Bat.

-Conociendo a Sally ella seguramente guardo el dispositivo de Tails en su caja fuerte.-dijo Rouge quien de manera versatil logro abrir la puerta de la oficina de Sally. Pero cuando entro se topo con cierta Ardilla malhumorada.

-Rouge The bat. La ladrona mas talentosa del mundo.-dijo Sally quien sostenia una linterna. Equipada en Nicole.

-¿Como sabrias que vendria?-dijo La murcielaga.

-Cada vez que los luchadores inventan algo util para Eggman te envian a robarlo es casi una rutina.-Dijo Sally apuntando a la ardilla con una pistola.

-bueno es una pena no traigas puesto el dispositivo de Tails.-dijo Rouge y justo en ese instante alguien ataco a Sally por la espalda.

-Porque asi sabrias que venia con alguien mas.-dijo Rouge rebelando que Shadow estaba con ella.

Una vez que tuvieron el Dispositivo en su manos. Rouge fue a entregarlo a Eggman.

-Buen trabajo Rouge.-dijo El bigotudo.

-Gracias ahora si no te importa voy a tomar mi dinero y me ire.-dijo Rouge.

-Si sobre eso te menti.-dijo Eggman y en ese momento unos robots con tentaculos de metal apresaron a Rouge.

-seras la primera en probar mi nuevo invento el Robotizador. Un artefacto que convierte cualquier forma de vida organica en un Cybor. Todavia no esta terminado por lo que tendras que esperar en las celdas.-dijo Eggman mientras los monstruos mecanicos se llevaban a la murcielaga.

-Shadow porque no le hacemos una visita a Sonic y sus amigos y probamos esta maravilla tecnologica.-dijo Eggman a lo que el erizo negro asintio.

Eggman y su stropas volvieron a Mobotropolis esta vez no llevaban un robot particular si no que solo eran Shadow y robots de respaldo. Como es de esperarse nuestros heroes llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-Eggman sabemos que robaste el lector de mentes de Tails.-dijo Sally.

-Saber eso no les servira de nada. Shadow muestrales como se usa un dispositivo poderoso.-dijo Eggman entonces Shadow se inmiscuyo en una feroz batalla con nuestros heroes lamentablemente el lector de mentes le permitia al erizo negro saber como lo atacarian y esquibarlo. Mientras Ovoid grababa la victoria de su padre para la posteridad.

-Finalmente Sonic tu y tus amigos estan derrotados.-dijo el erizo negro el erizo azul intonto atacarlo pero debido a que tenia la misma velocidad que el le fue dificil alcanzarlo.

-Es inutil Sonic mientras Shadow pueda leer tu mente no hay nada que puedan hacer para vencerlo.-dijo Eggman seguro de su vistoria.

-No lo creo tal vez el pueda leer mi mente pero solo tengo que pensar un ataque que sea imposible de esquibar.

-JEJEJEJE ¿Cual es ese ataque?-dijo Eggman pero Shadow en cambio se veia asustado.

-Fanfarron tu no puedes hacer eso.-dijo Shadow. Sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer sonic.

Sin decir palabra de nuestro salio volando una gran onda de energia. La cual mando a volar a todos los enemigos pero curiosamente todos los amigos de sonic no se vieron afectados.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.-Dijeron Eggman y sus secuases mientras iban volando directo a Tecno-Land. Y todos en el lugar fueron a victoriar a sonic.

Mas tarde ese dia:

-Lamento haber creado esa cosa Sally.-dijo cierto zorro amarillo.

-No temas amiguito lo importante es que nada salio mal pero tus proximo invento asegurate que sea algo que Eggman no pueda robar.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-Pero ¿Que fue la energia que emano sonic?-dijo cierto coyote.

-Poder de Chaos. Una fuerza vital que solo uno pocos tienen. Si sonic la desarrolla bien podria ser la clave para vencer a Eggman.-leyo Amy en un viejo libro.

Devuelta en Tecno- Land:

-No puedo creer que nos hayan vencido y lector de mentes quedo hecho trizas. Bueno al menos podre convertir en robot a esa ladrona...-dijo Eggman antes de encontrar la celda de Rouge vacia y un grafiti que decia ha ha. Lo que hizo que el villano gritara de rabia.

Fin por ahora..

Buenos amigos espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic World.

Bueno otro dia otra historia. Primero que nada me disculpo por no subir un capitulo la semana pasada pero en mi pais decidieron adelantar la semana santa. Pero descuiden ya he vuelto y estoy mas listo que nunca para publicar esta historia. Gracias y sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 4: La Boveda de Chaos.

El Doctor Eggman no es el unico enemigo de los Luchadores de la Libertad. Tambien existe una organizacion criminal conocida como el Cartel de Mobius este grupo criminal no solo se dedica a las diferentes negocios ilegales si no que constantemente trata de buscar reliquias ancestrales para fines nefastos. Quien lidera esta organizacion es el criminal Mammoth Mogul quien se encontraba teniendo una reunion con sus secuases.

-Finalmente amigos mios lo hemos encontrado.-dijo el mastodonte monstrando un viejo mapa.

-Este es el mapa nos llevara directamente a la Boveda de Chaos-dijo Mogul riendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los Luchadores de la Libertad. Sonic estaba enseñandole a Amy como correr mas rapido.

-Buen trabajo Amy.-lograste recorrer la pista en solo 1 minuto.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul a su novia rosa.

-Gracias Sonic.-dijo Amy jadeantemente. En ese preciso instante aparecio Antoine.

-Chicos tenemos un problema.-dijo el coyote.

Deinmediato nuestros heroes fueron al centro de operaciones donde su capitana la estaba esperando.

-Muchachos tengo malas noticias. Como ya saben hice un trato con rouge para que nos diera informacion a cambio de dinero y tiene algo urgente que decirnos.-dijo Sally dejando pasar a la murcielaga.

-anoche estaba espiando a los miembros del Cartel de Mobius y temo que ellos probablemente encontraron un mapa que los lleva a la Boveda de Chaos.-dijo Rouge y todos quedaron espantados menos Bunnie.

-¿Que es la Boveda de Chaos?-dijo la coneja con partes mecanicos.

-nada solo un cofre que contiene al Dios del caos. Una entidad que creo las esmeraldas para apoderarse de Mobius pero los demas dioses y la tribu Echidna lograron aprisionarlo y luego aprovecharon el poder de las esmeraldas para un uso mas productivo.-dijo la murcielaga.

-Como pueden imaginar no podemos permitir que El cartel de Mobius obtenga ese cofre.-dijo Sally y todos los demas asintieron. Nuestros heroes se encaminaron directo al lugar que les habia indicado Rouge. Angel Island.

-Angel Island antiguo hogar de las tribu Echidna. Me siento como en casa.-dijo Knucles.

-Concentrate rojizo. Tenemos que encontrar a Mogul y sus secuases.-dijo Sonic.

-Temo que nosotros ya los encontramos primero.-dijo una voz femenina. De inmediato un grupo de criminales armados rodearon a nuestros heroes. Quien los lideraba era una Echidna femenina con un traje negro parecido al de la viuda negra. Detras de ella aparecio cierto Mamuth con ropa de Gagster.

-Lian-de una de las peores criminales de la historia.-dijo Sally seriamente.

-No pensaron que ivamos a buscar esa boveda. Sin esperar que ustedes aparecieran si algo e aprendido de ser una villana es que los heroes siempre aparece.-dijo la Echidna malvada.

-es una pena que realmente no nos hayas atrapados a todos.-dijo Sonic y en ese instante una misteriosa tiradora acabo con la mayoria de los criminales con mortal precision. Luego se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Julie-su.-dijo Lian molesta.

-Hola hermana.-dijo una Echidna rosada.

-Primero te unes al enemigo y ahora esto.-Reclamo Lian a su media hermana.

-Bueno que esperabas. Los Luchadores de la Libertad ofrecian un mejor salario.-dijo Julie.

-De que sirve el dinero. Si uno esta muerto.-dijo Mogul quien ataco a nuestros heroes con sus habilidades de hechicero. Y tambien los criminales que sobrevivieron al ataque de Julie se unieron al combate. Sin embargo justo en ese momento un enorme robot aparecio de la nada y como si fuese una aspiradora absorbio a todos los presentes del lugar. Luego cierto viejo bigotudo y un erizo negro. Aparecieron en el lugar.

-Vaya vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aqui un monton de animales roñosos.-dijo Eggman.

-¿Como supiste de nosotros Egg-calvo.-dijo sonic de manera desafiante.

-Olvida que tengo camaras ocultas por todo Mobius. Como sea Chaos es el Dios que creo las esmeraldas solo tengo que encontrarlo y una vez que unamos fuerza las esmeraldas seran mias.-dijo el viejo bigotudo.

-Y hablando de eso shadow conseguiste el mapa?-dijo Eggman.

-Si al Mammuth se le cayo cuado el aspira-bot lo atrapo.-repondio el erizo Negro. Con el mapa en mano los dos villanos fueron al lugar que indicaba el mapa llegaron a una puerta tallada en una lengua antigua.

-Muy bien deacuerdo al mapa la Boveda de Chaos debe de estar del otro lado.-dijo Eggman sin pensarlo dos veces Shadow rompio la puerta pero lo unico que encontraron fueron cuepos momificados y ni un solo cofre.

-¿Que sucede? Donde esta ese estupido cofre.-dijo Eggman.

-Parece que el tipo que me vendio el mapa solo queria estafarme por suerte no le di ni un solo centavo. Solo lo mate.-dijo Mogul enfureciendo a Robotni.

-Bueno tal vez yo no tenga al dios del Caos. Pero al menos podre convertirlos a todos ustedes el robots.-dijo Eggman.

-No lo creo Egg-Calvo.-dijo una voz perteneciente a nuestro querido Tails.

-Tu aqui. Y que es ese artiligio con forma de avion?-dijo Eggman.

-Esto es el Tornado X. Lo diseñe yo mismo.-dijo Tails antes de destruir el aspira-bot de un misilaso. Liberando a sus amigos y a los miembros del Cartel de Mobius.

-Dime Egg-calvo. Estan dispuesto a enfrentarnos ustedes dos solos contra todos nosotros.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul.

-En realidad no pero ten aseguro que vamos a volver.-dijo Eggman antes de que el y Shadow se fueran en el Eggmovil.

-Bueno creo que todo reesulto bien.-dijo Mogul.

-se te olvida que tenemos el deber legal de arrestarte.-dijo Sonic.

-O vaya miren que hora es yo ya deberia... escapar.-dijo Mogul activando una gran cortina de humo dandole a el y sus secuases tiempo de huir.

-Mastodonte tonto.-concluyo cierta eriza rosa.

Devuelta en los cuarteles de los Luchadores:

-Miles Tails Powerl. Por salvar a los miembros de la unidad de Sally me complace otogarte la medalla de honor.-dijo nada menos que el general Amadeus Porwel a su hijo.

-Muchas gracias papa. Quize decir señor.-dijo nuestro amado zorro.

-Siempre supo que Tails llegaria lejos un dia.-dijo Sonic orgulloso de su amiguito.

-Lastima que el mapa de Mogul resultara falso. Significa que el Dios del caos sigue por ahi.-dijo Amy.

-no te preocupes hermanita. Siempre estaremos listo para lo que sea.-concluyo Sally.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Por cierto como ya notaron decidi emparejar a Sonic con Amy por lo que tengo una tarea para ustedes diganme en los Reinwens a quien les gustaria que empareje con Sally? Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic World.

Bueno amigos mios espero que esten de lo mejor les agradezco que lean mis fanfics recuerdan que hace una semana les pregunte con ¿Quien querian que emparejara a Sally? Bueno en vista que solo me ha llegado una sugerencia decidi emparejar a Sally con Monkey Kahn pero hey todavia puedo cambiar de opinion solo diganme en los Reinwens si estan seguros de eso. Bueno sin perder el tiempo ya comenzemos.

Capitulo 5: Danica.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en cuartel de los luchadores de la libertad Sally habia reunido a su equipo para darles una importante mision.

-Muy bien equipo. Como todos saben el Dr. Tuga se jubila el dia de hoy por lo que el cuartel de Mobotropolis necesita un medico. Antonie quiero que seas tu quien entreviste a los candidatos.-dijo Sally entregandole la tablilla de documentos a su teniente.

-Gracias Sally pero exactamente porque necesita que yo lo haga.-dijo el coyote.

-Es sabado eso significa que debmos pasar tiempo de calidad con mama y papa.-respondio cierta eriza rosada hermana adoptiva de Sally.

-Puedo contar contigo Antoine?-dijo la ardilla pelirroja a lo que el coyote respondio poniendose firme y saludando. A su oficial al mando.

Mas tarde ese dia Antoine fue entrevistar a los candidatos a Medico a la oficina de Sally. El primero en pasar fue un toro antropomorfico con una pañoleta alrededor del cuello.

-Muy bien joven como te llamas?-pregunto Antoine.

-Mike.-respondio el torito.

La entrevista prosiguio con normalidad Mike parecia ser un hombre muy capacitado para el puesto. Tenia un doctorado en medicina general asi que era un muy buena opcion.

-Gracias Mike. Siguiente.-dijo Antoine.

La siguente en pasar era una joven loba mas o menos de la edad de Antoine. Y sumamente hermosa nuestro querido coyote estaba completamente cautivado por su belleza.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-dijo Antoine.

-Danica.-respondio la loba.

La entrevista fue practicamente lo mismo pero Antoine no podia evitar sentirse nervioso. Aunque la Danica no parecia notarlo.

-Muchas gracias Danica.-dijo el coyote despidiendose.

Ambos candidatos monstraron ser capaces para el puesto pero para antoine la decision estaba clara. Sin embargo al presentar su eleccion a Sally ella no se monstraba nada contenta.

-No puedo creerlo Antoine. Basaste tu decision en el aspecto de la candidata.-dijo Sally.

-No es cierto mi decision fue 100% imparcial.-dijo el coyote Sally y los demas solo lo vieron con reojo. Finalmente Danica decidio intervenir.

-Capitana Sally pido humildemente que me de la oportunidad de provarle que soy la indicada para ser el medico del cuartel de Mobotropolis.-dijo Danica.

-Deacuerdo Danica estan en periodo de Prueba a partir de ahora.-concluyo la ardilla pelirroja.

Durante los siguientes dias Danica demostro ser una opcion perfecta para los Luchadores no solo era una experta en medicina si no que tambien ayudaba a todos los demas en sus tareas.

-Deacuerdo Danica tu ganas. Eres oficialmente el medico del cuartel de Mobotropolis.-dijo Sally entrechando la mano de Danica. La loba simplemente sonrio.

-¿Te sucede algo Bunnie?-dijo Antoine notando un poco molesta a su amiga.

-No es nada. No te preocupes.-dijo la coneja con partes de Robot.

Mas tarde ese dia Danica estaba en la enfermeria del cuartel pero recibio la visita de cierto coyote con acento frances.

-Hola Antoine ¿Necesitas algo?.-dijo la loba de piel gris.

-Hola Danica veraz me estaba preguntando si te gustaria tener una cita conmigo.-dijo el coyote la loba de piel gris permanecio callada unos segundos pero finalmente sonrio.

-Me encantaria salir contigo Antoine solo dime donde deseas verme.-dijo La loba.

-Fantastico veme en el sector de restaurantes en una hora.-dijo el coyote pero el apenas se fue su hermosa cita puso una sonrisa siniestra.

Mas tarde en el sector de restaurantes Antoine estaba esperando a su cita el coyote se habia vestido de manera sumamente elegante con un smoking negro con una corbata a rayas. Llevando los tipicos regalos cliche que llevas a una cita.

-Antoine.-dijo una voz seductora.

-Danica?-dijo el coyote la lobo vestia un hermoso vestido rojo con encaje moderado.

-Me alegra que vinieras Antoine. ¿Porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-dijo La loba Antoine estaba completamente atontado pero eso no evito notar que los ojos de su amada se tornaron rojos. Despues de la nada a Danica le salieron tentaculos metalicos de la espalda y secuestro al coyote. Quien grita aterrorizado.

Mas tarde nuestro amigo coyote desperto atado a una silla en un departamento de algun lugar de Mobotropolis.

-Vaya al fin despiertas.-dijo cierta loba quien tenia desplegado los tentaculos metalicos sin ningun temor.

-Danica todo este tiempo eras una de los robots de Eggman.-dijo Antoine.

-Si asi es. Eggman sabia que su anterior medico estaba apunto de jubilarse. Por esa razon me envio para infiltrarme y averiguar la ubicacion de las esmeraldas del Chaos.-dijo la impostora robotica.

-Si bueno el plan te fallo porque yo no tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde estan las esmeraldas ni como llegar alli.-dijo el coyote jactandose.

-Lo se pero si sabes quienes son las personas que tienen esa informacion y al menos que quieras que mis Tentaculos te rebanen te sugiero que me lo digas.-dijo Danica quien activo un par de sierras en la punta de sus tentaculos.

Antoine estaba completamente indefenso esa maquina asesina iba a darle rebanarlo pero afortunadamente para el un misterioso brazo mecanico jalo a la androide por la ventana. Despues los demas amigos de Antoine irrumpieron en el departamento.

-Hola Anto. Lamento que tu cita resultara un monstruo mecanico pero descuida ya estamos aqui.-dijo nuestro erizo favorito.

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio Bunnie estaba en medio de un feroz duelo con Danica. Ambas contricantes podian estirar sus partes mecanicas de manera que podian atacar a distancia.

-Sabia que eras un fraude desde que te vi una loba como tu era demasiado buena para ser verdad.-dijo Bunnie.

-bueno taql vez la proxima vez Sally deberia ponerte a ti a cargo de las entrevistas. Suponiendo que sobrevivas a esto.-dijo Danica antes de amarrar a la pobre coneja con uno de sus tentaculos.

-Adios Bunnie Rabbot.-dijo Danica pero de la nada Antoine aparecio. Y corto el tenculo con su espada antes que pudiera estragular a Bunnie.

-Danica eres la peor mujer con la que e salido. Lo nuestro termino.-dijo Antoine. Entonces d esu espada emano un extraño brillo y acabo con la maquina de Eggman de un espadazo.

Despues de eso Antoine se disculpo con Sally.

-Lo lamento Sally fui un verdadero tonto al guiarme por las apariencias. Creo que la perfeccion es solo un espejismo. Entendere si quieres degradarme.-dijo Antoine.

-Ciertamente deberia degradarte. Pero como haz sido siempre muy leal a los Luchadores de la Libertad y porque este es tu primer error te dejare conservar tu puesto pero deberas limpiar los baños durante lo que queda del año.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja a lo que Antoine accedio sin chistar.

-¿Como supieron donde estaba?-dijo Antoine.

-Mike nos lo dijo resulta que el vive en el edificio donde te llevo Danica.-dijo Amy mientras Mike estaba saludando desde la puerta.

-Ustedes siempre ayudan a los demas creo que merecian algo de ayuda.-dijo el torito. Quien habia recibido su credencial como medico del cuartel de Mobotropolis.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero les haya gustado. Recuerden dejarme sus reinwens sobre con quie debo emparejar a sally tambien pueden pueden pasarse por mi perfil para ver mis otros fanfics. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic World.

Muy buenas amigos mios bienvenidos a una nueva historia. Para esta ocasion e decidido introducir a uno de los personajes mas queridos de la franquicia pero con un giro que tal vez algunos no esperen bueno tambien me gustaria recordarles que mis fanfic se actualizan semanalmente y tambien que estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Capitulo 6: la tribu Badger y la aparicion de Metal Sonic.

El sol asomaba sus rayos atravez de Mobotropolis los habitantes de esta colorida ciudad se levantaban de sus camas decididos a empezar un nuevo dia. En especial para nuestros heroes pero no todos estaban con animos de empezar el dia.

-Por amor al cielo Rotor. Sal de alli.-dijo Antoine tocando la puerta del baño. Al no recibir respuesta Knucles tuvo que derribar la puerta.

-parecia que no habia nadie. Pero entonces el coyote abrio una de los cubiculos y hay pudimos ver Rotor en cuclillas sobre la tapa del retrete.

-EH esta ocupado.-dijo Rotor y los Knucles y Antoine tuvieron que arrastrarlo fuera del baño.

-no. No piedad.-dijo la morsa de manera suplicante.

-demonios Rotor solo son 5 minutos de ejercio.-dijo Antoine con cara antipatica.

Ya en el campo de ejercicio Sally era quien dirigia la sesion.

-uno dos, uno dos.-decia la ardilla pelirroja mientras hacia los movimientos de calistenia. Todos lo hacian bien menos rotor quien tenia tan buena condicion fisica como Homero Simpson.

-Mi unidad la conforman ganadores no soldados mediocres. Ahora al suelo y denme 20.-dijo Sally. Cuando entonces se oyeron aplausos.

-Bien hecho asi se dirige una tribu.-dijo una misteriosa chica de pelaje naranja y unos ropajes como de una mujer de la selva.

-Disculpe señorita. Esta es un area restringida ¿Quien es usted?-dijo Antoine.

-Lo siento mi nombre es Stick de la Tribu Badger. Vine a solicitar la ayuda de los Luchadores de la Libertad.-dijo la chica Badger.

-Muy bien muchachos sufciente ejercicio por hoy.-dijo Sally cosas que muchos agradecieron sobretodo Rotor.

Nuestros heroes se llevaron a Stick con el general Prower. Este se sorprendio bastante.

-eres un miembro de la tribu de los Badger? Todos pensabamos que eran un mito.-dijo el padre de Tails.

-Lo se. Veran durante años mi tribu se ha estado ocultando para no ser parte de los conflictos de Mobius bueno realmente eso fue mala idea debido a que ayer una malvada niña humana logro encontrar nuestra aldea y esclavizar mi pueblo. Tenia un ejercito de Robots y respondia al nombre de Ovoid.-dijo Stick dejando a todos asustados pero no sorprendidos Ovoid Robotnik era igual de lista que su padre y casi tan malvada como el.

-¿asi que el viejo bigutudo mando a su hija a hacer el trabajo sucio?-dijo Sonic.

-eso parece pero lo mas extraño es que con ella iva un guerrero metalico muy parecido a un erizo. Su velocidad le permitio vencer a todos nuestros guerreros.-dijo Stick.

-Muy bien ya hemos oido suficiente. Sally no se que planee Eggman pero tu y los mejores miembros de tu unidad tienen que detener a Ovoid.-dijo Amadeus de manera firme.

-entedido señor.-dijo Sally.

-Stick puedes mostrarnos donde esta la Aldea de tu Tribu?-dijo Amy. A lo que la Badger asintio.

Mientras en una ubicacion desconocida dentro de una caverna estaba la aldea de los Badger una civilizacion primitiva pero noble lamentablemente para ellos ahora estaban bajo el control de Ovoid quien habia encerrado a todos los habitantes de la tribu en jaulas.

-Los Badger pensaron que estarian a salvo de la violencia. Ocultandose dentro de esta montaña hueca lamentablemente su aislamento no les dejo avanzar y ahora le pertenecen a Tecno Land.-dijo la hija de Eggman sentada en el trono del rey Badger.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de nosotros?-dijo el rey de la tribu atrapado en un sepo.

-mi padre los quiere a ustedes. Aunque de escaso cerebro los Badger poseen una gran fuerza fisica. Mi padre los convertira en robots guerreros y los usara para destruir mobotropolis jejejejeje. Tan solo espero que el no se tarde con el robotizador. Estoy seguro que nuestors enemigos ya vienen.-dijo Ovoid sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ahi nuestros heroes ivan sobre volando la selva en su helicoptero de tropas seguidos de cerca por el Tornado X.

-wuao nunca habia viajado por el aire es muy divertido.-dijo Stick maravillada.

-amiga concentrate donde esta esa montaña hueca?-dijo Sally y la joven Badger señalo una montaña que estaba frente a ellos. mientras de vuelta con Ovoid encontramos a la hija de Eggman hablando por telefono.

-Papa cuando traeras el robotizador?-dijo Ovoid.

-perdona es solo que estoy segura que en cualquier momento cierto erizo...-de la nada una enorme explosion interrumpio a Ovoid.

-te llamos despues.-dijo Ovoid colgando el telefono.

-vaya vaya. Miren quien viene a visitarme.- dijo Ovoid de manera burlona.

-escuchame bien Ovoid, Tu y tu feo cabello van a caer.-dijo Stick molestando enormemente a Ovoid.

-Nadie se mete con mi cabello.-dijo Ovoid quien accionando un boton de un control remoto activo al monstruo metalico basado en nuestro heroe.

-Conozcan a Metal Sonic. La ultima gran inveccion de mi padre.-dijo Ovoid.

-impresionantes parece que tu padre logro robotizar a alguien-dijo nuestro querido erizo.

-a que te refieres?-dijo Ovoid.

-ya lo averiguaras ahora a pelear.-dijo Sonic y de inmediato empezo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y el ejercito de robots de Ovoid. Sonic como es de esperarse batallo con su duplicado.

-debi saber que Eggman intentaria copiar mis habilidades pero no te preocupes prometo darte el descanso que mereces papa-dijo Sonic desconcertado a Ovoid. Sin embargo ella decidio dejar que la batalla continue.

Ambos abversarios estaban dandolo todo era un combate de verdad emocionante. Por fortuna para los Badger. Sonic logro desactivar a Metal sonic dañando su interfax de un golpe.

-Ay no. Papa va a matarme.-dijo Ovoid.

-mejor el que nosotros no crees.-dijo Stick. Entonces Ovoid emprendio la retirada en su propia version del Eggmovil.

Mas tarde nuestros heroes recibieron la gratitud de la Tribu Badger y estuvieron de acuerdo que ocultarse de los demas fue un grave error.

-A partir de ahora nuestro pueblo se unira con los demas habitantes de Mobius. Y la joven Stick sera la embajadora de nuestra tribu en la ciudad de Mobotropolis.-dijo el rey Badger. Entregando a Stick la tiara que la hacia embajadora de su pueblo.

Devuelta en mobotropolis. Sonic le habia pedido a Rotor que inspeccionara a Metal sonic pero la morsa no traia buenas noticias.

-lo lamento Sonic pero Metal Sonic es completamente un Robot no tiene nada que ver con tu padre.-dijo Rotor.

-debi saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Bueno de cualquier modo gracias.-dijo nuestro erizo.

Mientras tanto en una localizacion desconocida vemos a Mammoth Mogul en un estado dce trance finalmente volvio en si.

-Pronto Sonic descubrira la Verdad y yo estare mas que feliz de darle batalla.-dijo Mammoyh Mogul.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero les guste esta historia pense que el que Metal Sonic no tenaga nada que ver con Sonic seria algo mas original porque en los comics de archie el es el padre de sonic robotizado. Bueno gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic World.

Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 7: La venganza de Dave.

Nuestra historia comienza en el centor comercial de Mobotropolis. Alli vemos a la mama de Cream con un altavoz.

-Bienvenidos al Buffet Rabbit el mejor restaurante familiar de Mobotropolis.-dijo la Vainilla con dicho establecimiento atras suyo.

-Venga a disfrutar de un Buffet de todo lo que pueda comer. Contamos con una variada seleccion de postres. Y el rincon de maquinas arcade. Restaurante Buffet Rabbit el lugar mas feliz del mundo.-dijo la madre de Cream llamando la atencion de los transeuntes del lugar.

Justos al frente del restaurante de Vainilla estaba Mec Burger. Un fracasado lugar de hamburguesas dirigido por Dave una nutria malhumorada con frenillos.

-Esa condenada mujer desde que su restaurante abrio perdi a todos mis clientes. Todo mi exito venia de ser el unico restaurante de la cuadra. Ahora las unicas que vienen aqui son las ratas.-dijo Dave.

-No tengo porque soportar insultos.-dijo una rata antropomorfica quien se fue del lugar.

-Lo bueno es que tengo un plan para destruir a Buffet Rabbit de una vez y para siempre.-dijo Dave entrando a su cocina.

-despues de combatir con los monstruos mecanicos de Eggman. Los luchadores de la Libartad tiran los restos en el chatarral. Me escabulli durante la noche y me robots reparables. Voy a usarlos destruir a Vainilla todos le echaran la culpa a Eggman jajajajaja.-dijo La nutria poniendose a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Vainilla su hija cream estaba jugando con Sally y Amy quienes llegaron a almorzar ahi.

-Y asi es como vences al destructor de asteroides.-dijo Sally quien acaba de conseguir la mejor puntuacion en uno de los juegos del rincon de Arcades.

-Wuao Sally eres muy buena en esto.-dijo la pequeña conejita.

-dalo por hecho Cream Sally paso toda su niñez jugando con Arcades.-dijo Amy sonriente.

-Disculpen chicas pero ya tenemos la comida.-dijo Tails quien llagaba con sonic cargando sus platos. Pero antes de que pudieran sentarse a comer una de las comensales del lugar grito aterrorizada.

-Monstruos mecanicos.-dijo la mujer señalando unos robots que estaban fueran del lugar.

-Todo el que apresie su vida. Fuera.-dijo uno de los Robots irrumpiendo en el lugar pero Sonic lo destruyo con su spindash.

-Muy bien pedazos de chatarra no se que quieren con la mama de Cream pero no se permiten Robots en este establecimiento.-dijo nuestro heroico erizo. Entonces comenzo una batalla entre los luchadores y los robots que Dave envio. Al ser robots comunes Sonic y los demas los vencieron facilmente.

-Muchas gracias amigos.-dijo la madre de Cream con su hija en brazos.

-Nada señora Vainilla solo hacemos nuestro Trabajo.-dijo Sally y todos los testigos comenzaron a victoriar a nuestros heroes.

-Rayos no contaba con que los luchadores estuvieran aqui. Bueno todavia me queda un truco bajo la manga.-dijo Dave esa noche Dave fue a un lugar desconocido con la ayuda de un mapa.

-espero que la leyenda sea cierta.-dijo la nutria con frenillos. Dave finalmente llego a una misteriosa cueva y al final de esa cueva habia un resplandor que parecia llamar a Dave.

A la mañana siguiente Amy estaba practicando su golpes con un muñeco que media la fuerza de los impactos del maso de Amy.

-No esta mal Amy haz mejorado bastante.-dijo cierto coyote con acento frances. Entoces cierta ardilla pelirroja aparecio en el lugar.

-Atencion equipo ateque Robot en progreso.-dijo Sally.

-Eggman otra vez?-dijo Knucles.

-no esta vez.-respondio Sally.

Efectivamente habia un ataque robot en progreso pero quien lo dirigia no era Eggman si no un perdedor con frenillos quien tenia lo que parecia ser una esmeralda del Chaos en la mano. Pero esta era negra.

-¿Quien es el perdedor ahora?-dijo Dave quien se encontraba flotando producto del poder de la esmeralda.

-¿Quien es ese tipo?-dijo Sonic.

-Es Dave era dueño de Mec Burger el lugar frente a Buffet Rabbit.-dijo Knucles.

-Ese feo lugar con pesimo servicio.-dijo Bunnie.

-JAJAJA. No se preocupen oficialmente cerrio Mec Burger para ser Rey de Mobotropolis.-dijo la nutria con frenillos. Acto seguido los robots que fueron echados al Chatarral se abalanzaron sobre nuestros heroes. Estos robots eran mucho mas fuertes. Sonic tuvo que usar su anillo para poder ganar.

-Nada mal mi querido erizo. Pero yo tengo el poder de Chaos en mis manos.-dijo Dave.

-Y yo lo tengo en el interior de mi cuerpo.-dijo Sonic. Entonces comenzo un duelo epico el poder de chaos de ambos contendientes era increible aunque claro Dave hacia trampa por tener una esmeralda de Chaos.

-es inutil Sonic nunca conseguiras quitarme esta esmeralda.-dijo Dave confiado de su victoria.

-Dato interesante sobre las esmeraldas del Chaos prefieren a los que producen energia Chaos.-dijo nuestro erizo azul extendiendo la mano para tomar la esmeralda.

-oh rayos.-Dijo Dave al perder su poder y encontrarse rodeado por los amigos de Sonic.

Despues de ser arrestado la nutria fue llevada con el padre de Sally para determinar su sentencia.

-Dave tus crimenes ameritan que te meta en la carcel pero voy a darte un mejor castigo. Trabajaras en el restaurante de la Señorita Vainilla-dijo Alexander.

-no se suena tan mal.-

-pero tres cuartos de tu salario seran para pagar los robots que te robaste de Chatarral durante los proximos veinte años.-concluyo Alexander.

-Ratas.-dijo Dave.

Mientras tanto Tails y Rotor analizaban la esmeralda que encontro Dave.

-Sin duda alguna es la esmeralda negra. A diferencia de las demas esmeraldas esta puede poseer las mentes mas debiles y su energia solo tiene efectos negativos.-dijo Rotor.

-Bien a la boveda. No podemos dejar que nadie la tenga.-dijo Sally. Entonces Tails llevo la esmeralda a la Boveda donde estaban Las demas esmeraldas del Chaos. Asi como otros obejtos de valor importante. Pero lo que nuestors heroes no saben es que Eggman los observaba con una de sus camaras mosca.

-Asi que el joven Prowel es uno de los pocos que puede entrar en la boveda. No es de sorpresa ya que es el hija del General Porwel. Esto es un hayasgo interesante.-dijo el Cientifico bigotudo lleno de nefastas intenciones.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero que sea de su agrado este relleno descuiden la proxima vez si abra sucesos importantes pero bueno recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia que tengan para mi gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic World.

Muy buenas a todos mis leales seguidores espero que esten de lo mejor. Una vez mas estoy aqui para traerles un one-shot de nuestro erizo favorito. Primero quiero decirles que uno de los comics de archie que mas odie fue cuando Fiona traiciona a los luchadores asi que pense que podria ser lindo hacer mi propia version donde fiona no termine tan bien. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 8: Citas y traiciones.

Miles Tails Prowel era uno de los mas destacados miembros de los luchadores su gran intelecto lo hacia un valioso miembro de la unidad de Sally. Pero algo que muchos no sabian era que Tails tenia sentimientos por una de sus compañeras de unidad Fiona un zorrita naranja de 16 años.

-Vaya ella estan hermosa.-decia Tails mientras veia a su amor platonico derrotar a unos robots de entrenamiento.

-Buen trabajo Fiona.-dijo Sally quien supervisaba la sesion de su amiga.

-De nada jefa. Si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada.-dijo Fiona.

Mas tarde ese dia Tails estaba con Sonic jugando su juego favorito. Monster warriors ambos estaban muy centrados en el juego. Hasta que alguien entro en su habitacion.

-Hey chicos.-dijo cierta ardilla pelirroja mientras distrayendo a Sonic dandole a Tails la oportunidad de ganarle.

-Perdon por eso Sonic.-dijo Sally.

-No importa Sally de todas formas iba dejar ganar a Tails.-dijo el erizo azul.

-Si claro.-dijo Tails jactandose.

-Como sea. Solo ven conmigo hay algo muy importante que debes saber.-dijo Sally entonces Sonic dejo a Tails solo en su habitacion. Sin sospechar que cierta zorra anaranjada estaba esperando justamente eso.

-Hola Tails.-dijo Fiona. Sorprendiendo a Tails quien estaba guardando el videojuego.

-Fiona que estas haciendo aqui.-dijo el zorro de dos colas.

-Nada importante. Solo que alguien me dijo que tienes sentimientos por mi.-dijo Fiona. Sonrojando a Tails.

-Sabes me gustaria mucho saber que tan cierto es eso. Podrias venir al parque central esta noche pero no le digas a nadie de acuerdo chiquito.-dijo la zorra actuando de manera interesada.

-Por supuesto alli estare.-dijo el joven zorro de dos colas entonces la zorra le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Despues de eso Fiona volvio a su habitacion y estando ahi activo una video llamada via sky con cierto viejo bigotudo que todos conocemos.

-Fiona the fox. ¿Que cuentas amiga?-dijo Eggman.

-el plan va a la perfeccion logre convencer a Tails para que valla conmigo a una falsa cita.-dijo la descarada de pelo castaño.

-perfecto una vez que hayas capturado a Tails. Traelo a mobotropolis para que pueda usarlo para entrar a la boeda donde estan las esmeraldas. Entonces recibiras tu recompensa.-dijo el villano cabeza de huevo. Cortando la llamada.

-me siento mal por el pobre de Tails pero no puedo dejar que eso interfiera con mi mision de doble agente.-dijo la desalmada de pelaje naranja.

Esa misma noche Tails llego al lugar citado para su ¨cita¨ el pobre zorrito no tenia idea de los planes que su malevolo amor tenia preparado o al menos eso es lo que Fiona pensaba al verlo llegar.

-Vaya mi ren quien es mi compañero favorito.-dijo la zorra de 16 años.

-Hola fiona me alegra que estes aqui. Por un momento pense que me estaban jugando una broma.-dijo el inocente zorrito de dos colas.

-Si bueno siendo honesta Tails. Hay algo que no te dije.-dijo Fiona preparando un arma electrica pero en ese instante el Tornado X aparecio en su forma robot y tomo a la traicionera Fiona. Con una mano robotica.

-¿Que ibas a decirme? ¿Que esta cita era una trampa?-dijo Tails quien resulto no ser tan inocente. Fiona solo lo miraba molesta.

-¿Como supiste..-

-Tu nunca has mostrado interes por mi Fiona. Y de la nada me pides una cita en serio creiste que caeria en una trampa tan obvia?-dijo Tails jactandose de su astucia.

-Impresionante debo abmitirlo Tails a principio crei que eras un niño tonto pero ahora veo que me equivoque.-dijo Fiona todavia molesta.

-Lo siento bebe lo nuestro no debio ser.-dijo Tails haciendose el chulo. Pero justo en ese instante empezaron a oirse aplausos sarcasticos. Y de las sombras de los arboles aparecio cierto cientifico malvado.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Eggman sin dejar de aplaudir.

-No me sorprende que te hayan confiado la convinacion de la boveda de las esmeraldas.-dijo el bigotudo.

-¿Dr. Eggman?-dijo Tails.

-Esperabas a Mammoth Mogul? Ese idiota nunca habria considerado que serias muy inteligente para caer en esta trampa. Yo en cambio nunca subestimo a mis enemigos.-dijo Eggman entoces de los arboles salieron un batallon de avispas robots y escarabajos.

-finalmente Las esmeraldas del Chaos seran mias y nada podra evitarlo. Jejejejejeje.-rio maliciosamente el cientifico pero de la nada aparecio Sonic y sus amigos.

-Eso es lo que crees Egg calvo.-dijo Sonic.

-Nosotros ya sospechabamos de la traicion de Fiona por eso pusimos camaras en su habitacion.-dijo cierta ardilla pelirroja.

-Pero antes de encargarnos de la señorita despiadada. Nos haremos cargo de ti,.-dijo Amy,

-Yo creo que no.-dijo Eggman silvando para llamar al Eggmovil el cual lanzo una soga con la que atrapo a Tails. Y luego procedio a huir.

-Tails.-dijo Sonic entonces nuestro querido erizo procedio a perseguir al Eggman mientras que una gran cantidad de Robots se interponia en su camino. Pero Sonic fue capaz de vencerlos sin mucha dificultad.

-No temas Tails una vez. Sera muy feliz cuando seas robot. Si provablemente me equivoque ya que los robots no tienen emociones pero eso no te importara.

-Yo no me confiaria tanto Egg calvo.-dijo Sonic mientras derribaba el Egg movil con su spindash. Para despues atrapar a Tails antes que cayera el suelo.

-Muchas gracias Sonic.-dijo Tails antes de que Fiona apareciera quien venia montada sobre el Tornado X.

-No llegue tan lejos solo para que me derrote un niño.-dijo la villana de pelo castaño.

-ese niño tiene un nombre y se merece algo mejor que tu.-dijo Sonic en ese preciso momento empezo una batalla campal entre Fiona y Sonic obvio que Sonic era mas rapido pero no por nada el Tornado X era la mejor arma que Tails habia construido.

-Esta cosa fue hecha con la mejor tecnologia que Rotor y Tails pudieron crear. Necesitaras mas que un Spindash para vencerme.-dijo la zorra descarada.

-Que tal esto.-dijo Tails mientras le lanzaba a Sonic su Golden Ring y entonces Sonic destruyo el Tornado X de un golpe. Noqueando a fiona.

-Buen trabajo amigos. Nos encargaremos.-dijo Sally mientras Knucles y Bunie se llevaban a Fiona.

A la mañana siguiente Tails se veia un poco decaido pero como es de esperarse Sonic llego a consolar a su amigo.

-Hola Sonic.-dijo Tails.

-Tails no te sientas mal por Fiona. Mereces algo mejor que una traidora.-dijo nuestro querido Erizo azul.

-Si lo se. Pero como quien es ese algo mejor.-dijo el zorrito de dos colas.

-Eso lo hace interesante no lo crees. Podria ser cualquiera algo que hace divertida a la vida es que no sabes que vendra mañana. Pero eso esta bien lo importante es lo que hagas ahora.-dijo Sonic entonces Tails se puso feliz de nuevo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado recuerden que mis fics se actualizan cada semana por tambien pueden enviarme sus sugerencias atravez de un PM. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic World.

Saludos una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que este de lo mejor y tambien les agradesco que lean mis historias bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 9: La batalla de las bandas.

Era un dia normal en Mobotropolis Sonic estaban viendo las noticias en un televisor que estaba en un aparador.

-Atencion una nueva epidemia esta arrasando Mobius. Fiebre del Castor.-dijo el reportero provocando que los que veian el aparador se apartaran de un castor que estaba ahi cerca.

-No me refiero a una enfermedad nueva. Si no a la mania que rodea a la nueva estrella de pop Castor Justin.-aclaro el reportero.

-Chicas de todo el mundo adoran a este cantante adolecente. Y aqui tenemos en exclusiva a si Manager el Sr. Carter.-dijo el reportero dando pase a Carter quien era un Mammoth.

-Eligi a Castor Justin porque sabia que a la gente iba a encantarle No existe dama en el planeta que no goze sus encantos. Un buen manager sabe reconocer el talento.- dijo el Sr. Carter. Sonic y los demas se cansaron y se fueron.

-Justo lo que el mundo necesita una estrella Pop engominada que nos impone la industria.-dijo Stick.

-Tienes razon la fiebre del castor es solo una estrategia de Marketing para vender musica sin alma a la chicas quinceañeras.-dijo el erizo azul pero en ese momento cierta eriza rosada aparecio con articulos de Justin.

-No les parece grandioso cuando escuche su primera cansion NIÑA TE QUIERO. No sabia si hablaba de mi pero en su segunda cancion SI REALMENTE HABLO DE TI. Y ahi si me volvi loca.-dijo Amty cosa que no le gusto a Sonic.

-Hermana como es que te gusta un cantante caprichoso y engreido.-dijo Sally a su hermana adoptiva.

-Antes de juzgarme escucha al menos una cancion no es por nada pero es el mejor artista que ha existido.-dijo Amy como fanatica sin control.

Devuelta en el cuartel Amy colocu su albun de Castor Justin en un stereo era la tipica cancion pop cursi que hace creer a las fans que hablan de ella. Harto de escuchar eso Sonic apago el aparato.

-Vaya eso fue terrible.-dijo Sonic.

-Por fin encontre la banda sonora para mis pesadillas.-dijo Knucles.

-Yo lo amo.-dijo Stick incluso Sally quien normalmente era la voz de la razon se convirtio en una fanatica sin cordura.

-Sabia que las chicas ivan a estar de mi lado.- dijo Amy.

-Como sea mientras esto no intervenga con nuestro deber como luchadores creo que esta bien.-dijo Antoine.

A la mañana siguiente Sonic y sus compañeros se levantaron para descubrir que Sally y su demas compañeras redecodararon el cuartel con la imagend e Castor Justin.

-No les encanta convertimos el cuartel en un enorme tributo a Justin.-dijo Julie Su.

-No se ofendan pero no creo que al general valla a gustarle.- diJO Tails.

-No se preocupen por eso el nos dio un permiso. Por cierto el quiere verlos.-dijo Sally entonces aparecio Julie.

-Chicas. Castar Justin este en Mobotropolis para un concierto y esta dando autografos en el anfiteatro.-dijo Amy entonces todas fueron como fans emocionadas.

Comprendo que Amy y Julie sea fans fuera de control pero Sally y Sticks-dijo Sonic.

-Me alegra no ser el unico en notarlo.-dijo El general Prowel. Quien aparecio en el lugar para llevar a los chicos a su oficina.

-Chicos al igual que ustedes teng sospechas sobre Castor Justin sobre todo al ver quien es su manager. No les resulta familiar?-dijo amadeus mostrando una foto de Carter.

-Pues si se parece a Mammoth Mogul. Pero talvez sea porque tambien es un Mammoth.-dijo Sonic.

-Talvez pero aun asi tenemos que investigar por fortuna tengo un Plan.-dijo el padre de Tails.

-¿Quiere que formemos una banda de chicos?-dijo Sonic.

-Solo es una cuartada para que espiar a Carter.-dijo Amadeus.

-bueno si es solo un fraude creo que esta bien. Solo necesitamos un nombre algo cursi y afeminado como..-dijo Antoine.

-el expreso de los sueños.-dijo Tails.

-Asco.-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Es perfecto.-dijo Antoine.

Finalmente los chicos fueron a la tienda de Musica donde Justin estaba dando autografos ahi se encontraron con una echidna sospechosamente parecida a Li-en. Nuestros heroes traina unos inprovisados disfraces.

-Disculpen ¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo la echidna.

-Solo somos un banda de chicos que quiere abrir el acto de Justin. El expreso de los Sueños.-dijo Sonic.

-Si y tu quien eres? Coyote.-refiriendose a antoine.

-Soy el Manager de estos chicos. Alan Smithie.-dijo Antoine.

-Deacuerdo casualmente necesitamos quien habra el concierto.-dijo la Echidna quien llevo a nuestros heroes con el señor Carter.

-El expreso de los sueños. Con un nombre como ese sin duda debe ser profecionales.-dijo el Mammuth.

-Gracias Sr. Carter.-dijo Antoine. O mejor dicho Alan.

-Por favor llamenme por mi verdadero nombre Mammuth Mogul.-dijo el villano quitandose el disfraz.

-Mogul? ¿Porque un exitoso criminal desidio volverse Manager?-dijo Alan.

-El negocio de las Drogas ilegales se ha estancando por culpa de los Luchadores asi que decidi buscar una nueva fuente de ingresos. Y no me equivoque con las habilidades de Li-an logramos poner un hechizo de control mental en las canciones de Justin. Toda chica que las escuha se convierte en una consumista zombie dispuesta a desperdiciar su dinero en Justin. Pronto sere el hombre mas rico de Mobius lo que me sera muy util para conquistarlo.-dijo el Paquidermo entonces los chicos se quitaron sus disfraces.

-Aja. Te equivocaste Mogul ahora tenemos evidencia que necesitamos para revelar tu plan.-dijo antoine sacando su grabadora pero La echidna le dio un disparo.

-No llegamos tan lejos como para que lo arruinen?-dijo ella revelando ser Li-an. Despues Mogul envio a sus hombres a capturar a nuestros heroes por fortuna ellos lograorn escapar.

Mas tarde ese dia los chicos intentaron decirle la verdad a Sally y a las demas pero no fueron muy convincentes.

-Control Mental? Mammuth Mogul? Eso es absurdo Justin nunca se rebajaria a eso.-dijo Amy.

-pero es cierto el Manager de Justin nos revelo todo su plan.-Dijo nuestro erizo azul.

-Oh Sonic no tienes porque estar celoso. Te aseguro que Justin nunca te remplasara en mi corazon.-dijo Amy entonces ella y las demas chicas se fueron.

-Y ahora que vamos hacer.-dijo Knucles.

-Descuiden tengo un plan.-dijo Tails entonces el zorro de dos colas llevo a sus amigos a su laboratorio.

-Ya que el control mental esta en la musica debe haber algo que la pueda contrarrestar. Solo debemos encontrarla este es el mediometro.-dijo Taisl quien habia creado un aparato. Indicado para el trabajo.

Devuelta en el estadio de Mobius. El espectaculo habia comenzado.

-Para hallar la frecuencia necesitamos estar sobre el escenario.-dijo Tails. Entonces nuestros heroes subieron al escenario. E interrumpieron el acto de Justin.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo el castor cantante.

-El expreso de los sueños y te desafiamos a un duelo de canto.-dijo Sonic.

Expreso de los sueños:

Esperen lo esperado y nada mas, pues esta cancion la oyeron dias atras. Bailamos mal el coro es fatal porque solo somos otra bandita vulgar.

-vaya ellos son muy buenos.-dijo Amy.

-¿Con que esas tenemos. Justin ya sabes que hacer.-dijo Mogul en su disfraz de Carter.

Justin:

Ya debo confesarme y abrir el corazon. Me gustas tu mi nena especial nadie mas tendra mi amor.

-el se refiere a mi.-dijeron las chicas del publico al unisono.

Expreso de los sueños:

Hey hey hey, La letra es terrible el estilo tambien. Por siempre haremos musica cliche. Tan predesible y nada absecible.

Solo de Tails:

Lo que realmente importa es ser muy vendible.

Justin:

eres profunda y tan singular. Y no estoy exagerando, tallemos en un arbol ya los nombres de los dos.

Expreso de los sueños:

Esperen lo esperado y nada mas. Pues esta cancion la oyeron dias atras. Seremos mediocres de fama fugaz pues solo somos otra bandita vulgar.

Justin:

¿Quieres ser mi nena especial? Pues haz lo que quieras hacer viaja a tu lugar ideal y vuelva antes de caer el sooooooooollllll.

-el medidor de frecuencia. Por supuesto solo hay que tocar algo mas fuerte.-dijo Tails. Entonces somic y sus amigos sacaron intrumentos de Rock and Roll. Y apenas comenzaron su balada rompieron el hechizo de control mental de todas las presentes.

-¿Que paso? Donde estamos?-dijo Amy.

-no lo se. Pero escucha ese increible solo de guitarra.-dijo Stick.

-su balada de Rock me libero del malvado hechizo de Mogul ahora puedo dejar de hacer esto y volver a la escuela.-dijo Justin.

-Erizo mañoso talvez arruinaste mis planes hoy pero nos volveremos a encontrar.-dijo Mammuth Mogul mientras el y Li. Escapaban.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero que esta historia les guste recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente y tambien pueden eviarme sus sugerencias atravez de un PM gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic World.

Muy buenas a Todos aqui esta Masternica para traerles una nueva historia para pasar el rato debido a que mi historia anterior no gusto e decidido preguntar en caso que una idea les parezca buena. Bueno pero por ahora disfruten de este capitulo comico de relleno. Sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 10: La desgracia de CC.

Si le preguntas a alguien en Mobotropolis quien es el mas querido despues de nuestros heroes. Te contestara Comedy Chip mas conocido como CC famoso comediante con su propio programa de television. Donde entrevistaba a grandes personalidades de Mobius al mismo tiempo que hacia su conocida rutina humoristica.

-buenas tarde amigos Hoy en el Show de Comedy Chip tenemos a la capitana mas famosa de los luchadores de la Libertad. Demosle la bienvenida a Sally.-dijo el chimpace dejando pasar a nuestra querida ardilla.

-un placer tenerte aqui Sally. Dinos ¿Como es dirigir a los protectores de nuestra amada ciudad estado?-dijo el chimpace.

-Es una trabajo muy duro pero lo mas dificil es soportar los monologos de Eggman.-dijo Sally provocando risas del publico.

-ya lo creo. Dinos Sally entre todos los miembros de tu unidad crees que es el mejor?-dijo CC.

-Oh cielos nunca podria escoger solo uno. Mi hermana Amy es la mas bondadosa, Antoine es un gran teniente y Sonic es el mejor para convertir en chatarra los monstruos mecanicos.-dijo Sally.

-Creo esas cosas eran Chatarra desde antes. Pero con cuerdo contigo Sonic es un gran heroe no por nada me ha salvado la vida cientos de veces. Antes creo que deberia ser el quien dirija la unidad.-dijo CC. Pero por alguna razon publico quedo en estado de Shock.

-¿Que pasa parece que vieron un fantasma?-dijo CC.

-Oigan cc acaba de despreciar a Sally.-dijo un miembro de la audiencia. Y todo empezaron a abuchearlo.

-No es cierto. Solo fue una opinion.-dijo el chimpace pero lo unico que consiguio es que todos le lanzen los regalos bajo sus asientos. Entonces aparece un letrero de dificultades tecnicas.

-Cielos es la mejor actuacion que vi en mi vida.-dijo Stick mirando el programa.

Despues de escapar de la audiencia iracunda CC fue a su camerino nuestra querida Sally se hizo presente para disculparse.

-No te preocupes querida. Estoy seguro que para mañana todo estara bien-dijo el chimpance confiado de su exito.

-De acuerdo adios.-dijo Sally.

A la mañana siguiente:

-¿DESPEDIDO? ¿PORQUE?-Dijo CC al dueño de su televisora.

-Pregutaselo a las mas de docientas mil cartas de odio que llegaron en solo una dia.-dijo el jefe de CC.

-Por favor señor tiene que haber un modo de arreglar esto.-dijo CC.

-De acuerdo arregla esto y estas devuelta pero hasta entonces.-dijo el Jefe de CC antes de chasquear los dedos. Y unos guardias de seguridad echan al pobre chimpance del edificio.

Mas tarde ese dia en el cuartel de Mobius la noticia que CC fue despedido llego a los oidos de nuestros heroes.

-Sally no es tu culpa. Es culpa suya por decir una frase que puede malinterpretarse.-dijo Amy tratando de alegrar a su hermana Adoptiva.

-Lo se. Pero aun asi siento pena por el.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-yo se que te animara. Un delicioso potre de Buffet Rabbit.-dijo Sally pero una vez llegaron al lugar citado anteriormente encontran a cierto chimpance mendigando. Con un letrero que decia dejo que me golpeen por comida.

-CC te despidieron solo hace una hora?-dijo Sonic quien acompañaba a Sally y Amy.

-Nadie quiere darme trabajo pense que esto serie un buena opcion. Pero prefieren golpear al pobre diablo de haya-dijo CC. Mientras veia como un nerd era golpeado por unos bravucones. Despues de que Sonic se encargara de los bravucones nuestros heroes llevaron a CC a su casa.

-No te preocupes colega primate tenemos un plan para hacer que te devuelvan tu empleo.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul.

El plan era simple hacer un video donde CC entrege un regalo a Sally pidiendo disculpas y ella responderia perdonando de manera oficial al Chimpace.

-Oh señorita Acorn. Me siento muy mal por mis comentarios el dia de ayer. Por favor acepte esta regalo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.-dijo CC en el video.

-Gracias CC acepto su regalo y los disculpo por sus atrevidos comentarios de anoche.-dijo Sally en el video tratando de aparentar halagada. El video fue hecho y subido a internet.

Lamentablemente la recepcion del video recibio mas Dislikes que otra cosa.

-Demonios solo paso una hora y ya tiene un millon de Dislike.-dijo Tails viendo el desastrozo resultado.

-Bueno agradezco su ayuda pero solo me queda una cosa por hacer. Saltar a un barranco.-dijo CC.

-Alto ahi CC esto a ido demasiado lejos.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja antes de ir a la casa gubernamental de mobotropolis. En invocar una rueda de prensa.

-Ciudadanos de Mobotropolis como capitana de la Unidad de Proteccion. Estoy agradecida de todo el arduo aprecio que sienten por mi. Pero no me gusta algo que han hecho ultimamente.-dijo Sally sorprendiendo al Publico.

-Hay una respetable ciudadano que esta siendo marginado solo por cometer un error. Error del cual el ya se arrepintio pero injustamente lo han despedido de su trabajo y lo trantan de manera cruel y despreciable. CC no queria ofenderme solo estaba elogiando a uno de mis soldados el cual... aceptenlo es un miembro digno de cualquier elogio. Por eso llamo a tomo mis abmiradores que dejen de discriminar a CC y vuelvan a aceptarlo como un ciudadano digno de nuestra comunidad.-dijo Sally.

En ese momento CC recibe una llamada por su telefono.

-En serio. Gracias Señor.-dijo el chimpance lleno de alegria.

-me de volvieron mi trabajo. Dice que los fans de Sally llamaron pidiendo mi regreso.-dijo CC. Muy feliz hasta el punto de bailar como un mono alegre.

-Vaya Sally tus fans son muy bolubles.-dijo Bunnie a su amiga.

-Bueno yo estoy feliz de que todo termino.-dijo Sally antes de Retirarse del lugar.

Esa noche CC recupero su programa y la multitud lo recibio muy feliz.

-Gracias que gusto estar devuelta ahora quisiera pedir una ovasion a la luchadora que me devolvio el trabajo. Sally Acorn.-dijo CC a lo que todos obedecieron.

-Y tambien una ovacion para el que me remplazo Rick el lobo compañero.-dijo CC pero su compañero solo recibio un abucheo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan cada semana. Tambien queria preguntarles esto. ¿Estan deacuerdo con que empareje a Tails con Zooey? Respondan en los Reiwens. Graicas y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic World:

Apuesto que muchos creian que me habia olvidado de este fic. Pues no. Aqui estoy trayendoles la actualizacion semanal como siempre lo hago. Bueno este capitulo se basa en uno de los reinwens de la semana pasada bueno espero les guste. Sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 11: Ovoid y la Sociedad de los Relampagos.

Era un dia normal de Mobotropolis todos en el centro comercial de la ciudad los habitantes de la ciudad estaban en los suyo cuando derrepente...

-Atencion ciudadanos de Mobotropolis. Sus dias de tranquilidad han terminado la sociedad de los relampagos. En mas malevolo grupo de villanos de la historia y estamos aqui para hacerlos sufrir-dijo Dave quien habia formado un grupo criminal con sus amigos.

Pero la unica reaccion fueron risas de parte de los que escucharon a Dave.

-Oh estoy tan asustado.-dijo un hipopotamo de manera sarcastica.

-Asi que esas tenemos. Pues ahora les ordeno que me den sus billeteras.-dijo esa morsa de colmillos raros sacando una navaja suiza.

Luego vemos el exterior del centro comercial y escuchamos como le dan una paliza a los relampagos. Luego el hipopotamo que mencione anteriormente los lanza a la calle uno por uno.

-Bueno no estamos tan mal. Todavia tenemos la navaja.-dijo Dave.

-En realidad esos bravucones me la quitaron.-dijo La morsa de dientes torcidos. Luego podemos ver unos niños con la navaja mofandose de ellos.

Despues de eso los Relampagos volvieron a Buffet Rabbit debido a que la hora de descanso de Dave habia pasado.

-Lamento que su robo de billeteras no resultara bien. Pero porque quieren ser villanos.-dijo La pequeña Cream con su pequeño Chao mascota en las manos.

-Porque estamos arto que la gente se burle de nosotros. Creimos que ser villanos harian que nos respetaran. Pero no tenemos los recursos necesarios para el crimen.-dijo el tipo disfrazado de arbol.

-Talvez yo pueda ayudar.-se escucho una voz femenina perteneciente a la hija del Doctor Eggman.

-Ovoid Robotnik? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Dave.

-Pues tenia planeado hacer una oleada de bromas pesadas en Mobotropolis pero hacerlo solo es aburrido. Y todos los niños de Tecno-Land son Zombies esclavos literalmente. Asi los ayudare a vengarse y ustedes a cambio me dejan unirme a la sociedad de los Relampagos.-dijo la niña parecida a Eggman.

-Cream dile a tu madre que renuncio. Tengo un nuevo trabajo.-dijo Dave y el y los demas relampagos salieron con Ovoid.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi Sonic estaba con Knucles, Amy y Tails cuando de la nada escucharon un llamado de auxilio de un callejon. Pero al entrar no encontraron nada.

-Esto si que es extraño.-dijo Knucles en ese momento un robot los ataco por la espalda pero en lugar de matarlos solo los rasuro.

-Pero que demonios.-dijo Knucles.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH. ME VEO HORRIBLE.-Dijo Amy con trajedia.

-Cayeron.-se escucho desde la azotea de uno de los edificios que formaban el callejon. Eran Ovoid y sus nuevos amigos.

-Ovoid?-dijo Sonic.

-Asi es yo y mis amigos de la sociedad de los relampagos. Estamos haciendo una oleada de bromas pesadas. Y ustedes cayeron. Ahora seguro quieren pelear pero creo que es mas importante que vuelvan al cuartel sin que vean adios.-dijo Ovoid y ella y los relampagos se fueron del lugar y el robot rasuradora se fue con ellos.

-Ahora que hacemos?-dijo Amy preocupada que alguien la viera asi.

-Tranquilos desarrolle un rayo invisible con el nadie nos vera.-dijo Tails como siempre anticipandose a la situacion. Mientras tanto la Sociedad de los relampagos continuo su oleada de crimenes por todo mobotropolis. Razurando a cada incauto que podia y tomando sus billeteras Finalmente la sociedad de los relampagos se habia ganado el temor de los ciudadanos de Mobotropilis.

-Que bueno que tenia un regenerador capilar.-dijo cierto zorrito de dos colas. Quien habia recuperado su pelaje y el de sus amigos.

-Entendido padre nos haremos cargo.-dijo Sally quien estaba hablando con su padre.

-Atencion equipo la gente este harta de los ataques del robot rasuradora de Ovoid. Tenemos que detenerlos.-dijo Sally a lo que toda su unidad estubo deacuerdo.

-Muy bien amigos piense. Donde podrian estarse ocultando una pandilla de perdedores liderados por la hija de Eggman.-dijo Antoine al final nuestros heroes fueron a la casa de Dave. A las afueras de la ciudad.

-Muy bien Ovoid. Tu dias de Rasurar gente a terminado.-dijo Sonic pero al irrumpir en la casa de Dave se dieron cuenta que se les habian adelantado. El lugar estaba completamente destrosado.

-Vaya luchadores es un placer verlos de nuevo.-dijo una voz femenina y seductora perteneciente a cierta Echidna de traje negro.

-Li-an. ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-dijo Knucles.

-No son los unicos a los que la princesita de Tecno-Land les a cortado el cabello. Mi jefe tambien fue su victima. Como sea nosostros nos encargaremos de castigar a los relampagos. Asi que no se preocupen dijo Li antes de desaparecer rebelando ser un holograma.

-Por encargarse creo que se refiere a usarla en sus planes malvados. Nicole rastrea.-dijo Sally colocando un cabello de Ovoid en su mini computadora.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi Ovoid y la sociedad de los relampagos se habia sida encadenada a la pared por los miembros del Cartel de Mobius. Siendo vigilados por un Rasurado Mammuth Mogul. Por fortuna adiferencia de Sonic el tenia un traje que usar.

-Ovoid Robotnik la hija de Eggman. Creiste que podias jugarme una broma pesada y no haria nada al respecto.-dijo el Mastodonte. Pero la niña solo rio.

-Perdon pero no puedo tomarte en serio cuando estas calvo.-dijo Ovoid.

-Si talvez si te convierto a ti y a tus amigos en Zombies te ayude a tomarme mas enserio.-dijo el mastodonte hechicero. Pero justo en eso instante una rafaga azul se libero a Ovoid y sus secuases de los grilletes que los sostenian a la pared.

-Sonic¡? Erizo mañoso que no puedo estar tranquilo sin que los luchadores intervengan.-dijo Mogul.

-Los siento Mogul pero solo los padres tienen autoridad legal de capturar a sus hijos.-Bromeo nuestro querido Sonic. Y en eso llegaron los demas heroes a apoyarlo.

-Bueno les alegrara saber que le hice unas mejorar al Robot Rasuradora. Ahora es el Robot cierra.-dijo villano mientras el mostruo mecanico hacia acto de presencia. Como es de natural nuestros heroes comenzaron una batalla contra el robot y los matones de Mogul batalla en la que Ovoid y sus amigos tambien participaron. Aunque solo Ovoid estuvo a la altura del reto. Finalmente Sonic logro destruir al robot. Y Mogul y sus matones tuvieron que retirarse.

-Fue trabajo amigos creo que Mogul ya sabe que no debe meterse con nosotros.-dijo la hija de Eggman.

-Gracias Ovoid pero de todas maneras tenemos que llevarte de regreso a Tecno-Land.-dijo cierta coneja con partes mecanicas.

-Eso no sera necesario.-dijo cierto viejo bigotudo irrumpiendo en la caverna atravez del techo.

-Espero que te divirtieras Ovoid. Por que estas en problemas.-dijo Shadow antes de llevarse en sus brazos a Ovoid.

-Ahora iremos a la carcel verdad?-dijo Dave. Preocupado como sus amigos.

-Pues a decir verdad sabemos que Ovoid fue la unica que aporto a sus crimenes asi que tendra una pena baja.-dijo Sally.

Luego podemos ver a la sociedad de los relampagos limpiando el baño del cuartel con cepillos de dientes.

-Saben esta es una forma deficiente de limpiar un baño.-dijo Dave.

-Esa es la idea. Haganlo brillar.-dijo Antoine.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero les guste este capitulo perdonen se lo sienten algo corto pero ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir puesto tambien deo ayudar a mi familia con el negocio. Bueno recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic World.

Muy buenos dias amigos el dia de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de nuestro erizo favorito. Espero que les guste la pareja de Tails y Zooey porque he decidido emparejarlos bueno como sea sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 12: el amor de Tails.

Un dia como cualquier otro en mobotropolis. Una vez mas Eggman habia enviado un monstruo mecanico contra los habitantes de Mobotropolis.

-Pateticos animales. Son como hormigas y deben ser tratados como tal.-dijo cierto viejo bigotudo montado en su vehiculo en forma de huevo.

-¿Quieres decir que nos llevaras a un picnic.-dijo Dave quien se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿QUE? No significa que voy a quemarlos con una lupa.-dijo Eggman y en ese preciso instante. El robot saco de su antebrazo una lupa y una lamparo cuya luz se volvia un potente rayo de calor cuando pasaba atravez de la citada lupa.

Pero como siempre los planes de conquista de Eggman fueron frustrados por sonic y compañia.

-¿Que ya uno no puede probar un arma en un suburbio lleno de civiles inocentes?-dijo el viejo bigotudo entonces Tails le disparo al Eggmovil mandando a Eggman a volar.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo la gente salio para felicitar a nuestros heroes. Entonces una zorrita de pelaje amarillo de la misma edad que Tails se acerco a nuestros heroes.

-Estuvieron increibles. Me llamo Zooey y soy su mas grande Fan.-dijo la zorrita. Al momento de verla Tails quedo maravillado de verla.

-Gracias siempre es un placer protejer a nuestro pueblo.-dijo Sally respondiendo el saludo de su nueva amiga. Mas tarde ese dia nuestros heroes volvieron al cuartel general. Tails todavia estaba pensando en aquella bonita chica.

-Tails. Tierra llamando a Tails.-dijo Sonic tratando de llamar su atencion.

-Perdon Sonic.-dijo apenado el pabre zorrito.

-descuida amigo pero sabes. Creo que deberias abmitirlo.-dijo el erizo azul.

-disculpa?-dijo Tails.

-No te hagas amigo. Se que te gusta esa chica Zooey porque no solo la invitas a salir.-dijo Sonic tratando de ser como siempre el hermano buena onda de Tails.

-Pues lo haria pero no tengo nada de experiencia con chicas.-dijo Tails.

-solo se tu mismo amigo. Creeme estaras bien.-dijo Sonic entoces Tails se animo a invitar a Zooey a salir.

Mas tarde ese dia Tails averiguo con la ayuda de Amy que Zooey vivia en el mismo lugar donde enfrentaron al Robot de Eggman esa misma mañana con un ramo de flores en la mano fue a visitarla. Armandose de Valor toco el timbre.

-Hola.-dijo Zooey timidamente.

-Hola Zooey es un placer conocerte soy Miles Tails Powerl.-dijo Tails timidamente.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti Tails?-dijo Zooey abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-Pues sere breve. Me preguntaba si te gustaria salir hoy conmigo.-dijo el zorro de dos colas.

-Me encantaria solo dime a que hora.-dijo Zooey entonces en el rostro de Tails se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Pero lo que nuestro alegre zorro desconocia es que desde las sombras una perversa figura lo estaba espiando.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Mobotropolis los miembros de la unidad protectora estaban en sus respectivas actividades hasta que Sally irrumpio en la sala de descanso.

-atencion equipo tenemos un problema.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-¿Que sucede?-respondio Bunnie. Entonces Sally saca a Nicole la cual se proyecta un avatar suyo.

-Recibi una noticia urgente. Fiona escapo.-dijo la chica virtual. Lo cual aterrorizo.

-Fue muy astuta le hizo creer a los guardias que seguia en su celda.-dijo Nicole. Proyectando imagenes de un muñeco que Fiona habia confeccionado.

-Gracias Nicole.-dijo Sally guardando a su amiga virtual.

-Porque ella no ataco el cuartel?-se cuestiono Knucles.

-Tal vez porque quiso atacar al mas vulnerable de nosotros.-dijo la ardilla Pelirroja. Entoces todos quedaron horrorizados al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Mientras tanto Tails y Zooey habian ido al parque de diversiones. La pasaron de maravilla pero entonces una cosa horrible sucedio un gisgantesco robot identico al que combatieron en la mañana aparecio de la nada y atrapo a Zooey.

-Zooooey.-grito Tails con desesperacion. Y risa macabra se escucho seguia de la entrada de una criminal de pelaje anaranjado.

-Fiona.-

-te sorprende verme Tails. Deberias saber que una prision ordinaria no podria detenerme.-dijo la villana en turno. Tails solo la mira con rabia.

-Asi que finalmente encontrarte una novia acorde a tu edad. Bueno afortunadamente para ti ella estara a salvo solo dime cual es la convinacion de la boveda donde esta las esmeraldas del Chaos.-dijo la perversa criminal.

Tails estaba en una incrusijada no queria entregar la convinacion de la Boveda pero sabia que Zooey estaba en peligro finalmente Tails decidio hacer lo correcto.

-Esta bien Fiona. Tu ganas.-dijo Tails.

-excelente.-dijo Fiona sacando una libreta de notas y un boligrafo.

-La combinacion es...-dijo Tails antes de que el rob que sostenia a Sonic se desplomara.

-un dato curioso sobre mi. Es que soy un experta en maquinas.-dijo Zooey habiendose liberado del robot. Tails fue a abrazarla mientras que Fiona simplemente los miro con rabia.

-Muy bien par de tortolitos. Si no me dan lo que busco. Entonces los obligare a decirmelo.-dijo Fiona quien sin duda alguna ataco a Tails llena de rabia. La batalla fue algo intensa pero a pesar que Tails lucho con mucho valor Fiona logro vencerlo pero antes que la traidora diera su ultimo golpe. Recibio un masazo que la dejo inconsiente.

-Amiga necesitas con urgencia un Spychologo.-dijo Amy quien esteba atras de ella.

-Tails estas bien.-dijo la Sonic reponiendo a su amigo. Esa misma noche Tails fue a disculparse con Zooey por la peor cita que podia darle.

-estas bromeando? Esta es la mejor cita que he tenido.-dijo la zorrita amarilla.

-En serio?-dijo Tails.

-Pues claro. Son una gran amante del riesgo y la accion y pude ser parte de una aventura de los luchadores de la libertad. Eres el mejor.-dijo Zooey dandole a Tails un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno amigos una vez mas las cosas terminan bien.-dijo Sally concluyendo esta aventura.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que mis historias se actualizan cada semana gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic world.

Buenos dias mis compañeros aqui Masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy voy a cumplir una peticion que un seguidor mio me pidio en los primeros capitulos de este fic. Me disculpo si a algunos no les gusta pero una vez mas el usuario que pidio que emparejara a Sally con Monkey Khan fue el unico que me respondio. Bueno comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 13: Mi odiado principe.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en mobotropolis. Nuestros heroes estaban en la Sala de estar cuando Sally entro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Atencion equipo traigo importantes noticias. Hoy llega una importante visita diplomatica a Mobotropolis y mi padre quiere que estemos ahi para que todo salga bien.-dijo Sally con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por la cara que pones creo que ya se de quien es esa visita.-dijo Amy mientras Sally solo rodeo con malos ojos.

-Como sea. Aunque odie a este sujeto tenemos que asegurarnos que este a salvo.-dijo Sally. Como era de esperarse cierto erizo azul estaba muy cofundido por lo que ocurria.

-Amy ¿Que ocurre con Sally? No veo porque tendria que molestarle una visita del principe Monkey Khan.-dijo Sonic. Quien ya habia oido la noticia en la wed de Mobius.

-Desinformado igual que siempre.-dijo Antoine quien tambien estaba en el lugar.

-Sonic cuando Sally y Monkey Khan eran niños iban a la escuela para niños Prodigio. Ambos querian ser siempre los mejores en todo.-dijo Bunnie.

Flash Back narrado por Bunnie.

Esos dos eran como el agua y aceite siempre intentaban superarse el uno al otro. Con frencuencia discutian y nunca se llevaban bien. Tanto asi que finalmente los encargados de la escuela decidieron cambiar el horario de Sally para que no tuvieran que verse.

Fin del flash back.

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos porque Sally odia ir a Monkey City.-dijo cierto zorro de dos colas.

Mas tarde ese dia llego el momento que todos estaban en la casa presidencial para recibir a Odiado ex compañero de Sally. La pobre ardilla pelirroja apenas podia con poner una sonrisa de falcedad en su rostro.

-Muy bien señores recuerden que Monkey city es uno de nuestros socios comerciales mas importante nada debe salir mal.-dijo el presidente Alenxander Acorn.

Pero justo en ese instante se escucho una risa infantil como si se tratase de una niña. Pero por desgracia dicha niña era la enemiga publica #2 de Mobius.

-Vaya, vaya miren nada mas parecen que se preparan para algo importante.-dijo Ovoid. De forma burlona.

-Ovoid no crees que es suficiente que tenga que lidiar un principe idiota para que ahora molestes tu.-dijo Sally.

-Oye bajale a tu estres. Solo vine a decirle mi padre capturo al principe Monkey Khan. Mientras venia para aca.-dijo la hija de Robotnik. Dejando extrañados a todos.

-Como sea. Papa me pidio que si quieren ver al principe de nuevo lleven a Tecno-Land las esmeraldas del Chaos. Chaito.-dijo Ovoid desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Bravo justo lo que nos hacia falta.-dijo Sally quien ahora se veria obligada a rescatar al Bullyng que la atormenteba siendo niña.

Mientras tanto en Tecno Land. Eggman tenia a Monkey Khan prisionero en una jaula la cual asu vez estaba sobre un tanque de acidos corrosivos.

-Monkey Khan el heroico principe de Monkey City.-dijo Eggman.

-Ivon Robotnik, el cruel dictador de los humanos.-dijo el principe.

-Por favor dejemonos de halagos. Una vez que haya acabado con Sonic y compañia seras arrojado al tanque que esta debajo de ti.-dijo el diabolico cientifico.

-No te saldras con la tuya Eggman.-dijo el principe mono con una expresion de odio en su rostro.

-no lo creo.-dijo el villano del bigote. Mientras nuestros heroes ya habian llegado a Tecno-Land y se habian enfrascado en un duelo con monstruos mecanicos del villano.

-Eggman es un tonto. Si piensa que le daremos las esmeraldas.-dijo Antoine mientras despedazaba robots con su espada.

-Sin ofender coyote pero Eggman de seguro ya sabia eso.-dijo Knucles.

-En eso tienes razxon mi querido Enchidna. La unica razon por la que los invite aqui fue para mostrarles mi nuevo invento.-dijo Eggman desde su vehiculo particular. En ese intante aparecio frente a ellos una version mejorada de Metal Sonic pero de color plateado. Y llamas rojas.

-Les presento a Omega sonic. La mejor arma para destruilos.-dijo el viejo bigotudo.

-Por favor no debe ser tan...-dijo Amy antes de ser interrumpida por un golpe del monstruo Eggman habia creado un abversario formidable tan poderoso que podia facilmente darle batalla a toda la unidad de Sally. Nisiquiera usando el anillo sonic fue capaz de hacerle daño.

-Estan acabados Sonic. A menos que conozcan la debilidad de mi creacion nunca podran vencerla.-dijo el siniestro cientifico.

-Que bueno que estoy aqui.-dijo una voz que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Monkey Khan.-dijo Eggman al ver al principe fuera de su jaula.

-No me converti en un heroe quedanme encerrado en jaulas doctor.-dijo el soberbio primate.

-Sonic la mejor forma de vencer a Omega es sobrecalentando su sistema.-dijo Monkey. A lo que nuestro querido Sonic asintio. Despues nuestro querido erizo azul salio corriendo y Omega quien lo tenia programado como principal objetivo lo siguio. Sonic llevo a Omega a un valle cercano y se paro justo a la orilla de un nogal. Omego tenia toda la intencion de matarlo pero desafortunadamente paso por encima de un heyzer que estallo justo cuando el robot paso por encima de el.

-El hezyer del bosque nogal siempre se dispara a las dos en punto. Su temperatura sobre pasa el punto de embuyicion. Debe ser suficiente para sobre calentar su sistema.-dijo Sonic quien tuvo razon el agua hirviente termino por dejar desahabilitado al robot.

-Maldito seas Sonic. Tal vez haya ganado hoy pero me vengare.-dijo el viejo bigotudo quien habia llegado al lugar en su eggmovil de inmediato aparecieron los demas amigos de Sonic incluyendo a Monkey Khan.

De regreso en Mobotropolis:

-Lamento todo esto Alteza.-dijo Alenxander a su invitado.

-No se preocupe. Lo importante que pueda hacer esto.-dijo Monkey sacando un regalo. Con una nota pegada.

-Sally esto es para ti.-dijo Monkey. Sally estaba anonadada su rival estaba dandole un regalo. Bueno probablemente sea una broma pero para sorpresa de la ardilla no lo era. Era un hermoso collar de diamantes. Y una nota.

-Querida Sally acepta este collar como muestra de arrempentimiento por haber sido una carga para ti durante nuestra niñez. Lo unico que quiero ahora es arreglar las cosas.-dijo Sally leyendo el recado. Todos estaban asombrados.

-Monkey acepto tus disculpas. Oficialmente nuestra enemistad queda olvidada.-dijo Sally dandole al primate un abrazo. Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Amy no pudo evitar llorar de alegria. Pero lo que nuestros heroes no sospechaban era que sus enemigos estaban conspirando contra ellos.

El Tecno-Land:

-El plan fue un exito. Sabia que Omega podria distraer facilmente a Sonic y sus amiguitos.-dijo el cientifico bigotudo.

-solo espero que esa Zorra haya cumplido con su palabra.-dijo Ovoid.

-Nunca dudes de mi niña.-dijo Fiona quien abia escapado de la carcel una vez mas.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedi?-dijo Eggman y Fiona levanto un frasco con muestras de cabello. Eggman simplemente empezo a reir como todo buen villano.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que les haya gustado Recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias y sobre lo de las muestras de cabello solo dire que tienen que ver con Evilsonic. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic World.

Bueno espero que todos esten de lo mejor. Hoy les tengo un capitulo muy especial aqui introducire a las versiones malvadas de Sonic y compañia. Espero que sea de su agrado sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 14: Los emisarios del Mal.

Nuestra historia comienza en Tecno-Land el perverso Doctor Eggman. Iba caminando por un pasillo junto con Shadow y Ovoid el perverso villano las muestras de cabello que Fiona le habia dado la vez anterior. Llegaron al final de un pasillo donde habia una puerta con un detector de huellas dactilares. A penas sintio la mano de Eggman la puerta se abrio.

-Contemplar la mas valiosa posecion de mi familia el mas grande invento creado en Tecno-Land. La unica y mas efectiva maquina de Clonacion Robotnik.-dijo Eggman no obstante Ovoid no se veia impresionada.

-Papa ya me habias mostrado la maquina del abuelo Thadeus.-dijo la pequeña geniecilla del mal.

-Si pero no te explique como funciona. Esta maquina no solo puede crear clones tambien puedes programar su personalidad. Es la maquina con la que mi abuelo creo a Shadow.-dijo el villanesco cientifico.

-Doctor que planea hacer?-dijo Shadow.

-Despues de las incontables derrotas ante Sonic y compañia finalmente he decidido tomar medidas drasticas.-dijo el diabolico cientifico tomando una de las muestras de ADN y colocandola en la maquina y luego la activo. Despues Eggman escribio en el teclado de la maquina los comandos de personalidad que queria que tuviera su creacion. Para despues de oprimir un boton rojo. La maquina entonces comenzo el avanzado proceso entre ruidos y luces finalmente se abrio revelando su creacion la cual reia diabolicamente.

-Perfeccion.-dijo Eggman.

Mientras tanto en Mobotropolis Sonic y los demas estaban almorzando en Buffet rabbit. Habia sido una semana tranquila sin ataques.

-Oigan a nadie le extraña que haya sido una semana lenta.-dijo Knucles.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razon. No a habido señales de Eggman, Mammoth Mogul ni de fiona. Tal vez se esten preparando para ejecutar una gran plan.-dijo Tails.

-Bueno sea lo que sea no me preocupa Eggman necesitaria otro yo para vencerme.-dijo Sonic.

-arrogante como siempre no amigo mio.-dijo dentro de la computadora de Sally.

-Nicole que ocurre.-dijo cierta ardilla pelirroja abriendo su dispositivo para que proyectara la imagen de su amiga.

-El general envio un mensaje dijo que Eggman fue visto en el centro de la ciudad.-dijo la asistente personal de Sally. Entonces nuestros heroes fueron directamente al lugar donde sorprendentemente Eggman y su hija estaban ahi nada mas comiendo helado en una banca.

-Mira nada mas Papa. Nuestros mejores amigos vinieron a jugar.-dijo la pequeña Ovoid.

-Ah Sonic. Es increible que diga esto pero estoy feliz de verte. Sobre todo porque nuestra enesmitad se termina aqui.-dijo Eggman.

-Por favor cabeza de huevo tus maquinas no pueden vencernos.-dijo Tails.

-No son maquinas esta vez.-dijo Ovoid dejando extrañado al zorro de dos colas.

-Recuerdan que Fiona se escapo la semana pasado. Bueno resulta que ella fue a recolectar algunas muestras de ADN para mi. Ahora conozcan a los futuros amos de Mobotropolis. LOS EMISARIOS DEL MAL.-dijo Eggman mientras Ovoid sacaba un aparato de musica y lo encendia.

De inmediato un grupo de Mobianos aparecio frente a nuestros heroes. Curiosamente parecidos a ellos.

-Ahora yo soy el mas rapido del planeta. Puede llamarme Scourge.-dijo un erizo verde vestido con una chaqueta negra, zapatos negros con verde y gafas para el sol rojas.

-Mi pasatiempo favorito es atravesar a otros con mi espada. Mi nombre es Pacth D'Coolectte.-dijo la version malefica de Antoine.

-Yo lidero a esta unidad con puño de hierro. Mi llamo Alicia.-dijo la clon de Sally. Cuyo cabello esba mucho mas desaliñado y vestia como una oficial militar.

-Soy el genio mas inteligente de Mobius. Pueden llamarme Anti-Tails.-dijo la version malvada de Tails.

-Mi inventos son las mejores armas que existen. Me llamo Boomer.-dijo la version perversa de Boomer.

-No necesito partes mecanicas para ganarles. Buns Rabbot es mi nombre.-dijo una coneja muy parecida a Bunnie.

-Ten cuidado cuando juegas conmigo o acabaras muerto. Aqui esta Rosy the Rascal.-dijo una eriza rosada de aspecto demencial.

-No quiero complicarme demasiado. Solo dire que me llamo O'nux y ustedes estan muertos.-dijo la version malvada de Knucles.

-Entonces Eggman creo versiones malvadas de nosotros?-dijo Amy mas molesta que asustada.

-No son mas que copias baratas.-dijo Rotor.

-No pensaras igual cuando te mate.-dijo Boomer.

-Mucha charla.-dijo O'nox.

-Tienes razon a Pelear.-dIjo Knucles. Entoces Ovoid sono una campana a modo de broma. Entoces comenzo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y los emisarios del Mal. Como era de esperarse ambos equipos tenian una forma similar de pelear.

-Sus inventos dan risa.-dijo Boomer mientras Anti-Tails y el peleaban con Tails y Boomer.

-No veo que porque los tuyos son especiales.-dijo Rotor. A lo que Anti-Tails responde lanzandoles un misilaso.

-Y ahora?-dijo el villano de dos colas.

-Todavia no.-dijo Tails revelando que el habia bloqueado en ataque con un escudo de energia. Mientras Sonic y Scourge estaban teniendo su propio duelo ambos oponentes tenian las mismas habilidades parecian como dos bolas de energia que chocaban entre ellas.

-Como alguien tan patetico puede ser tan fuerte.-dijo el erizo verde.

-Tal vez los Golden rings puedan ser de ayuda.-dijo Sonic.

-no es mala idea.-dijo Scourge. Y ambos reanudaron su pelea.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE..-asi reia Rosy como una spychopata mientras trataba de aplastar a Amy con su martillo.

-Cielos amiga. Necesitas relajarte un poco.-dijo Amy.

-No me digas que hacer.-dijo Rosy mientras Sally y Alicia se peleaban a parte.

-Tu Amy es demasiado loca.-dijo Sally.

-Rosy fue creada como un arma de destruccion. Asi que su actitud es pasable.-dijo Alicia mientras ella y Sally tenian un combate a muerte.

-Eso es mis amigos sigan luchando. Esta sera su ultima batalla.-dijo el perverso cientifico justo en ese preciso momento dos figuras llegaron al campo de batalla. Una era Shadow y la otra parecia ser fiona pero no se distinguia porque llevaba una mascara.

-Shadow viejo amigo tienes algo para mi en esa bolsa.-dijo el cientifico bigotudo. Entonces Shadow le entrego a Eggman un saco con algo adentro.

-Todo esto fue una distraccion cierto?-dijo Sonic

-Pero claro que si. Y ahora mobius finalmente sea mio ahora que tengo las esmeral...-dijo Eggman al darse cuenta de que en el costal solo estaba fiona atada y amordasada.

-¿Que paso?-dijo Ovoid quitandole la mordaza a Fiona.

-Shadow y Li nos traicionaron.-dijo Fiona. A lo que el doctor vio a Shadow lleno de rabia.

-Lo siento Robotnik pero ya no quiero ser parte de esta locura.-dijo Shadow.

-No diras eso robotizado. Emisarios...-dijo Eggman antes de ser interrumpido por la llegada de todo tipo de artilleria.

-Doctor creo que lo mejor sera retirarnos por ahora.-dijo Alicia. A lo que Eggman accedio de mala gana.

-Volveremos a vernos idiota.-dijo Scourge antes de irse.

-Te estare esperando.-dijo Sonic.

Mas tarde ese dia Shadow y Li moon se les ofrecio unirse a los luchadores pero rechazaron la oferta.

-Lo siento Sonic pero Shadow ya no desea formar parte de esta guerra sin embargo si alguna vez nos necesitas aqui estaremos.-dijo Li moon antes de partir con Sonic.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno se que esta no es la forma que recuerdan a Scorge y sus secuases pero bueno pense que seria un concepto interesante. Bueno como sea espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic World.

Bueno mis amigos aqui una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Hoy veremos el primer plan de Eggman con los Emisarios del mal como sus ayudantes. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 15: El Torneo de combate de Robots.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en Tecno-Land cuando un malvado cientifico con un gran bigote. Contemplaba meditabundo su imperio.

-No puedo creer que Shadow me traicionara. Tal parece que la prima de Fiona tiene en poder de influir en los demas. No importa ya encontrare la manera de vengarme de esos dos lo mas importante ahora es conseguir las esmeraldas.-decia para si mismo el cientifico. En eso los emisarios del Mal entraron en la habitacion donde estaba Eggman.

-Doctor Eggman. Tenemos buenas noticias.-dijo Alicia Acorn la version maligna de Sally.

Mientras tanto en Mobotropolis Tails estaba ocupado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Cuando cierto erizo azul irrumpio en el laboratorio. Sobrepasado la velocidad como de costumbre.

-Sonic cuidado.- dijo Rotor. Sujetando su maquina para que Sonic no lo tirara como accidente.

-Perdon chicos solo queria invitar a Tails a salir.-dijo nuestro querido erizo.

-Por supuesto ya terminamos aqui.-dijo el pequeño zorro de dos colas.

-¿Que es esa cosa? Por cierto.-cuestiona Sonic.

-Un robot para el torneo de combate de robot. El premio para el primer lugar es el peso en oro de su robot.-dijo Rotor con signos de dinero en los ojos.

-Ah si. No se sabe quien organiza este torneo pero parece ser muy rico. Invito a Nina Mogosen como anfitriona.-dijo Sonic mientras sostenia el volante de la competencia.

-Bueno Sonic vayan pensando en donde quieren ir de vacaciones porque los vamos a invitar.-dijo Rotor. Lamentablemente la competencia no era lo que parecia. Llego el dia del torneo y Tails y Rotor llevaron su maquina deseosos por ganar la competencia.

-Hola mis solis. Aqui esta Mina desde el torneo de combate de robots. Como pueden ver todos los genios de Mobotropolis han venido con sus mejores creaciones. Por ejemplo.-dijo la joven idol mientras se dirijia a donde estaba Tails.

-Diganos amigos ¿Cual es la habilidad de su creacion?-dijo la joven mobiana.

-Hypno-Bot tiene la capacidad de cntrolar a cualquier otro robot con el que se enfrente tenemos esta competencia en la bolsa.-dijo Tails muy orgulloso de su creacion. Sin sopechar que Eggman y sus secuaces estaban observandolo todo desde una localizacion desconocida.

El torneo comenzo y tal como Tails dijo Hypno-bot era capaz de controlar el funcionamiento para vencer a sus oponentes. Haciendo que se apagaran. Que hicieran corto circuito o incluso que se atacaran ellos mismos.

-Oh eso debio doler.-dijo Mina observando como Tails y que el su oponente se atacara a si mismo con su motosierra.

-Bueno amigos ya no hay mas oponentes asi que creo que esto se acabo.-dijo Mina cuando derrepente luces del lugar se apagaron. Y en la pantalla donde estaba el marcador aparecio cierto viejo bigotudo y sus ayudantes.

-Tiene razon señorita Mongose esto acabo para ustedes.-dijo Eggman antes de reir malevolamente.

-Todo este fue solo una treta para apoderarnos del robot campeon pero debo decir que esto sobre pasa toda espectativa.-dijo Alicia.

-Un robot que controla otras maquinas con el podriamos controlar todo el armamento militar de los Luchadores jejejeje.-dijo Anti-Tails. Justo en ese momento Ovoid aparecio en su Eggmovil y se llevo a Hypno-Bot.

-Gracias. Es un placer destruirlos.-dijo Ovoid pero antes de que pudiera. Escapar un estraño ser volador daño su vehiculo dejando caer a Hypno-bot por fortuna Sonic lo atrapo justo a tiempo Eggman se sorprendio al ver que sus enemigos habian llevado sus armas.

-Dejenme adivinar su amiga murcielaga les dijo todo.-dijo Scourge con fastidio.

-te molesta que no haga tratos contigo querido? Lo siento pero Eggman trato de robotizarme asi que no confio mucho en el.-dijo Rouge.

-Bien si lo que quieren es batalla.-dijo Rosy.

-Batalla les vamos a dar.-completo Buns. Ovoid sono una campana como la otra vez y los villanos se teletransportaron a la arena para comenzar el combate. Mientras tanto el padre de Tails el general Amadeus. Fue a confrontar al Doctor del gran bigote.

-EGGMAN.-dijo Amadeus antes de darse cuenta que Robotnik se habia ido. Devuelta con nuestros heroes. Scourge y Sonic estaan peleando como la ultima vez.

-Creo que nos quedamos en un punto muerto otra vez.-dijo Sonic.

-creo que tienes razon. Que tal esto.-dijo Scorge atancando a Sonic con su control de Chaos.

-¿Que te parece? El Doctor E mejoro mis habilidades de Control de Chaos todo con el objetivo de asecinarte.-dijo Scourge pero justo cuando el fin de nuestro querido erizo se veia proximo. Un misterioso haz de color negro aparecio en el lugar.

-Tu otra vez traidor.-dijo Scourge.

-Pense que no querias seguir jugando a la guerra.-dijo Rosy.

-si lo dije. Pero tampoco pienso dejar que clones de cuarta esclivicen todo el planeta.-dijo Shadow.

-Clones de cuarte. Esas son tus ultimas palabras.-dijo Rosy the rascal antes de lanzarse ferozmente con otda la intencion de machacar vivo a Shadow. Pero sorprendentemente Shadow logro vencerla a ella y a todos los emisarios sin nada de esfuerzo. Para despues atarlos.

-Oye eso no es justo. Poruqe no eras tan fuerte cuando estabas de mi lado? Tal vez porque no estoy loco. Ahora largo.-dijo Shadow lanzando a los emisarios del mal hacia el Eggmovil quienes mandaron a volar a Eggman tal como el equipo rocket en pokemon.

-Shadow. Eso fue asombroso.-dijo Sonic impresionado.

-Gracias Li moon me mostro lo como mejorar mi Control de Chaos.-dijo el erizo negro sorprendiendo a nuestros heroes. En ese instante la prima buena de Fiona aparecio en el lugar con unos pergaminos.

-Mi familia a tenido esto por generaciones todo lo que debes saber sobre el control de Chaos esta en ellos.

-Gracias chicos. Mobotropolis les agradece.-dijo Sally.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias. Las cuales pueden dejar en los reinwens o si lo prefieren enviarme un mensaje privado. Gracias a todos y que pasen un bonite dia/tarde/noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic World.

Muy buenas a todos amigos bienvenidos una vez mas a este fic. Este capitulo es muy especial para mi. Cuando era niño uno de mis capitulos favoritos de Sonic X fue donde juegan beisball bueno se me ocurrio hacer una version parecida de ese episodio ademas que tengo un regalo especial para ustedes al final.

Capitulo 16: El partido de los Diamond.

Nuestra historia comienza con una pantalla de proyeccion. Una vez que termina la secuencia de numeros vemos un viejo documental.

-los habitantes de Mobius siempre han sentido gran pasion por el Beisball. Pero nadie tiene mas pasion que el equipo Diamond de Mobotropolis. Este selecto grupo de atletas han permanecido invicto durante 50 años. Ningun equipo a podido vencerlo.-dijo la voz que narraba el documental.

-Preparandose bajo la mas estricta disciplina. Los diamonds solo pueden ser descrito de una manera.-dijo La voz del documental antes que alguien disparara a la pantalla donde se proyectaba la cinta.

-Un insufrible dolor de estomago.-dijo el Doctor Eggman quien fue el que disparo estaba acompañado por Alicia la Anti-Sally.

-Doctor Eggman. Tal vez deberia dejar de ver estas cosas.-dijo la ardilla castaña.

-Lo se pero es que todavia no lo acepto. Hace cincuenta años los Diamonds le quitaron el titulo a loa Guerreros de Tecno-Land desde hace mucho e querido arrebatarles el titulo.

-Podria hacerlo facilmente.-dijo Scoruge. Quien estaba con ellos.

-Si se que podria hacer trampa. Pero no quiero ganarles de esa forma. Quiero hacerlo de forma limpia para que sientan todo el dolor.-dijo el viejo bigotudo.

-Pero bueno vencer a los Diamonds no debe ocupar mi tiempo. Tenemos un planeta que conquistar y una guerra que ganar.-dijo el viejo bigotudo.

-Por fortuna padre yo ya ocupe ese tiempo.-dijo la pequeña hija de Eggman. Quien aparecio con sus amigas Rosy Y Bubs.(las anti-Amy y Anti-Bunnie)

-Papa yo se lo mucho que deseas vengarte de los Diamonds. Que me dirias si te dijera que desarrolle una estrategia para vencerlos sin hacer trampa.-dijo la pequeña de cabello puntiagudo. Con un plano en la mano.

-Dame eso.-dijo Alicia tomando el plano para revisarlo.

-Señor. No puedo creer lo que dire pero esto podria funcionar.-dijo la ardilla castaña.

Mientras tanto en Mobotropolis toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta. Celebrando que sus querido equipo campion habia ganado una vez mas el campeonato de Mobius. A la ceremonia incluso habia asistido Alexander Acorn. Presidente de la ciudad-estado de Mobotropolis.

-Compañeros ciudadanos. Es placer estar aqui para conmemorar la victoria de nuestro amado equipo los Diamonds que sigue invicto gracias en gran medida a su entrenador y estratega John Bear.-dijo el padre de Sally cediendo la palabra a dicho individuo.

-Gracias señor presidente. Wester define el exito como la accion de alcanzar las metas personales. Y nadie saba mas de exito que nuestro equipo. Hemos estado invinto por 50 años y no hay nadie que pueda vencernos.-dijo el Oso antes de que un disparo laser cayera justo a su lado.

-Demasiada palabreria inutil.-dijo Eggman montado en su Egg-movil. De inmediato nuestros heroes se pusieron frente a el. Listo para pelear.

-Oigan relanjense por primera vez no vengo a destruirlos. Solo quiero retar a John Bear a un juego amistoso. Y Por amistoso quiero decir que voy a vengarme por quitarle el titulo a los guerreros.-dijo el cientifico Bigotudo.

-Si ¿Cuales es el truco?-dijo Sonic.

-No hay truco. Y para demostrarlo pueden revisar a todo mi equipo.-dijo Eggman señalando a los Nuevos Guerreros de Tecno-Land que no eran otor que Ovoid y los Emisarios del Mal.

-Eggman jugando Limpio? Ya veremos.-dijo Sally para su sorpresa se hicieron todas las pruebas competentes y no se hayo nada que fuera considerado trampa por el manual de reglas del Beisball.

-Bueno en vista que tu equipo esta limpio pueden participar pero estoy seguro que perderan.-dijo Alexander.

Despues del partido:

-Perdieron. Es increible nuestros amados Diamond fueron destruidos por el equipo de Eggman. El marcador final el 21 a 0. Este es un dia muy triste para Mobotropolis.-dijo el narrador del partido mientras Eggman bailaba de alegria. Mientras Alicia hablaba con la prensa.

-Por su puesto que me encantaria llevarme el credito. Pero en realidad Ovoid Robotnik quien merce llevarselo. Ella fue la creadora de la estrategia que vencio a Mobotropolis.-dijo la lider de los emisarios. Lo cual hecho mas sal a la herida de los Diamonds.

A la mañana siguiente todo volvio a la normalidad parecia incluso que el triunfo de Eggman solo fue un mal sueño.

-Buenos dias equipo. Me alegra ver que no dejaran que Eggman les bajara la moral.-dijo Sally a su equipo.

-Gracias Sally la verdad que los Diamonds perdieran no es la gran cosa.-dijo Amy mientras encendia el televisor. Para ver las noticias.

-Ultima noticias. Mientras la mayoria de ciudadanos sigue con sus vidas. John Bear sigue devastado por su dura derrota ante los Guerreros de Tecno-Land. Hoy el Entrenador y estratega de los Diamonds puso su renuncia.-dijo el narrador de noticias en la tele.

-Bueno al menos para nosotros no es la gran cosa.-dijo Amy apagando la tele.

Mas tarde ese dia nuestros heroes fueron a la casa de John y encontraron al Viejo oso. Ebrio, desaliñado y viendo videos de los partidos que gano.

-Ah mi amigo Sonic. Ahora que Eggman me ha vencido me queda claro que no sirvo para formar atletas.-dijo John.

-vamos Sr. Bear solo fue un partido amistoso.-dijo Tails.

-Lo se. Es solo que mi familia al entredado a los Diamonds por 3 generaciones y yo soy el primero en perder. Eggman me a deshorado, humillado, ridiculizado es claro que no sirvo para esto.-

-CARAJO.-dijo Sally sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

-Perdonen mi lenguaje. Pero no puedo creer que un icono como usted se tan patetico. Acaso ve que nosotros nos rendimos cuando nos ponen obstaculos. No porque la gente de Mobius depende de nosotros para protejerla y Los Diamonds depende de su entrenador para ganar. No puede dejar que una niña humana lo detenga.-dijo Sally inspiranda para dar animos.

-Es cierto pero necesito su ayuda.-dijo John levantendose de su sillon.

Mientras tanto en Tecno-Land nuestro querido Eggman caminaba por su fortaleza alegremente.

-Muchachos vencer a Mobotropolis me sento muy bien. Ahora soy una maquina para hacer planes malvados tan solo esta mañana hize cien.-dijo el cientifico de traje rojo.

-Me alegra Doctor E. Saben no queria creerlo al principio pero ganar limpiamente se siente bien.-dijo Scourge. Tomendo descansado en un muñido sofa.

-Amo Eggman. Tenemos visitas.-dijo atravez de un monitor uno de los esclavos de Eggman.

-Sonic Que haces aqui? Ahora ustedes estan ala ofensiva.-dijo Eggman. Al ver a nuestros heroes llegar a Tecno-Land.

-Queremos que le des la revancha a los Diamonds.-dijo Sally.

-Y ¿Porque haria eso?-

-Porque si ganas te daremos la combinacion de la boveda donde estan las esmeraldas.-dijo Sally.

-Las esmeraldas de Chaos y todo lo que tengo que hacer es vencerlos de nuevo.-dijo el cientifico maligno pensativo.

-¿Que opinan emisarios?-pregunto Ovoid a los emisarios del Mal.

-Cualquier cosa por humillar a Sonic.-dijo Scourge. Con un bata en la mano.

Y el partido comenzo. Una vez mas los Emisarios y los luchadores se enfrentarian en un duelo. Pero con un poco mas de deportividad. O almenos eso creian.

-Sonic y sus amiguitos creen que voy a jugar limpio otra vez. Pero eso fue solo cosa de un dia.-dijo Eggman sacando un baul lleno de trucos. Pero en ese preciso instante Amadeus y sus soldados se lo quitan.

-Sabiamos que no te resistirias a hecer trampa.-dijo el padre de Tails.

-Muy bien equipo despues de estudiar la tecnica de Ovoid me di cuenta que solo ganaron gracias al poder de los Emisarios del Mal asi que ustedes facilmente pueden vencerlo. Ahora a ganar.-dijo John y Sonic y los demas se lanzaron a la carga.

-El primero al Bat fue Scourge quien a pesar de que parecia que la sacaria del estadio pero cierto erizo azul la atrapo justo a tiempo. Durante todo el parte tanto nuestros heroes como villanos estuvieron parejos. A tal grado que ninguno pudo anotar una carrera. Llegando al ultimo batazo para Eggman.

-Muy bien equipo esnuestra ultima oportunidad para anotar asi que haremos esto.-dijo Eggman susurrando un plan nefasto que les permitiriaa Ganar. Una vez maz Scourge feu elegido para la tarea. Amy lanza una feroz curva pero lamentablemente Scourge pudo derle sin problemas. Sonic intento atraparla bola pero en ese instante Buns atrapo a Sonic usando un traje robotico.

-Fue entretenido jugar con ustedes. Pero decidi mejor volver a hacer trampa. Buns quitale la combinacion a Sonic.-dijo Eggman a lo que la enemiga de Bunnie obedecio despues los villanos abandonaron el lugar.

Bueno eso no salio como esperaba-dijo Antoine.

-No importa el hecho que Eggman decidiera hacer trampa demuestra que soy superior estratega ademas esa no era la convinacion.-dijo John.

-Lo se me pregunto que dira Eggman cuando vea que lo engañaron.-dijo Sonic entonces a lo lejo se escucho es grito de Rabia de Eggman.

Fin por ahora...

Extra Lemon:

Era un dia como cualquier otro Sally, Amy y las demas chicas de la unidad de protectores. Estaban escuchando el ultimo album. Mina Mongosse. Era una musica cursi y romantica. Cuando inadvertidamente alguien apago el Stereo.

-Lamento interrumpir su diversion chicas. Pero algunos se quejan del ruido.-dijo Sonic. Acompañado de Tails, Knucles y Antoine.

-Y por alguien supongo que se refieren a ustedes.-dijo Amy un tanto molesta.

-Chicos no todo en la vida es trabajo a veces hay que divertirse.-dijo Julie Su.

-No veo que tenga de divertido. Oir musica cursi.-dijo cierto Echidna rojo con el album de Mina en su mano. Entonces se escucho que alguien cerraba la puerta con llave. Se trataba de Rouge.

-Tienes razon Guapo quien quiere bailar cuando se puede Follar.-dijo la murcielaga.

-Sonic algo me dice que ellas planearon todo esto.-dijo el inocente zorrito de dos colas. Luego de eso las chicas pusieron la musica otra vez. Y comenzaron a bailar pegadas al cuerpo de Sonic y compañia. Amy le dio a Sonic un pervertido beso frances mientras Sally le mordisquiaba suevemente el oido derecho. Antoine y Tails estaban en el Sillon mientras Rouge y Bunnie les hacian un lap dance. Por su parte Knucles tenia a Julie Su usandolo como tubo de stripper.

Los muchachos no pudieron aguantar mas sus instintos carnales y comenzaron a seguirles el juego. Empezaron a manosiarles el culo y las tetas. Luego las chicas comenzaron a chupar las vergas de Sonic y compañia para ponerlas bien firmes. Finalment todos comenzaron a follar al ritmo de la musica que estaban escuchando.

-Oh Sonic Kun.-dijo Amy entre gemidos de chica hentai. Mientras que Sonic le destrozaba el coño. El erizo azul tenia su mano izquierda en la nalga de Amy mientras manoseaba la teta de Sally con su mano derecha.

-Por su parte el dulce Tails tenia a una murcielaga cabalgando sus pene mientras al mismo tiempo que sus enormes tetas en su cara.

-Siempre e tenido debilidad por lo chicos jovenes.-dijo la murcielaga violadora. El pobre Tails solo podia quedarse ahi y sentir sus hasta el momento virginal Verga dentro de la lasciva Rouge.

Todo el mundo estaba sumergido en sus asuntos Sexules que no se dieron cuenta que alguien habia entrado a la sala de descanso y apago el radio. Era las madres de Tails y Sally y no se veian contentas.

-Mama yo puedo explicarlo.-dijo Sally apenada.

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer algo asi? Sin invitarnos.-dijo la Madre de Sally. Dejando extrañada a la ardilla de pelo rojizo.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Apartir de ahora todas las historias de Sonic vendran con un lemon al final esto lo hago para descartar a Sonic de historia porno sin fines de lucro. Bueno espero les guste y tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic World.

Un placer saludarlos nuevamente. Espero que esten de humor para la introduccion de mas personajes de los comics porque el dia de hoy veremos a 3 individuos que en mas de una ocasion le causaron a Sonic y los demas dolores de cabeza. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 17: el Team Hooligans

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en el cuartel general de los Luchadores de la Libertad. Hoy Tecno-Land no habia intentado un nuevo ataque contra mobotropolis asi que Sonic y sus amigos no tenian nada que hacer mas que estar ahi sin hacer nada.

-Demonios hoy es el dia mas aburrido de todos.-dijo Knucles.

-Lo se. No hay de Eggman, ni el cartel de Mobius y ya hicimos toda nuestra rutina de entrenamiento.-dijo Sonic. Mientras buscaba algo que ver en la tele por fortuna para nuestros heroes el aburrimiento no les iba a durar para siempre.

-Atencion equipo. Reportense al hanggar de inmediato. Tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer.-dijo cierta ardilla pelirroja. Entonces nuestros fueron de inmediato al lugar anteriormente citado. En el Sally estaba esperandoles acompañado de un importante dignatario del gobierno de Mobotropolis.

-Amigos el es Arthur Mice. Secretario de estado y tiene un importante anuncio que darnos.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-Gracias Srta. Acorn amigos mios. Los llame aqui hoy es porque descubri una posible solucion al conflicto entre Mobotropolis y Tecno-land. Tal como la Srat. Acorn revelo despues de ser raptada por Eggman la razon por la que este decidio vengarse de todos los Mobianos es por la repentina e injusta muerte de su Maria y Eliza Robotnik. Sus hermana y esposa respectivamente.-dijo el roedor politico.

-Si y cual es el punto.-dijo Knucles.

-el punto es que Eggman prometio que si le entregamos a los responsables de las muertes de sus seres queridos. El pondra fin a la guerra.-dijo el Sr. Mice. A lo que nuestros heroes respondieron riendose.

-No ofenda señor pero Eggman no es de confianza.-dijo cierto coyote de acento frances.

-En ningun momento dije que confiaba en el todo esto es parte de un ingenioso plan para atrapar a Robotnik. Una vez que el venga al punto de encuentro ustedes lo apresaran.-dijo el raton a lo que todos asintieron.

-despues de una pequeña investigacion. Descubri que los responsables de las muertes de Maria y Eliza son nada menos que el Team Hooligan un grupo de mercenarios y ladrones liderados por Nack The Weasel. En estos momentos Rouge the bat esta en proceso de localizarlos.-dijo el Sr. Mice.

Despues de esta escena pasamos a la selva de mobius donde Rouge no se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Puesto que estaba atada a un arbol. Por Nack y su secuaces.

-Asi que es cierto lo que dicen Rouge The bat ahora trabaja para los luchadores.-dijo la comadreja purpura.

-Oye no sea hipocrita. Tu habrias hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.-dijo Rouge.

-Si tienes razon pero todas formas no podemos permitir que le digas a tus amigos bienechores donde esta nuestra guarida.-dijo el mercenario sacando un cuchillo. El cual fue acercando lentamente al cuello de Rouge con la intencion de cortarle la yugular. Pero justo en ese instante el Tornado X aparecio justo encima de ellos y de el bajaron nuestros heroes.

-Team Hooligans. Estan arrestado.-dijo Bunnie. Dejando extrañado a Nack.

-No te lo dije querido. Mi arete fue un regalo de Sally con el los luchadores pueden saber donde estoy exactemente.-dijo la murcielaga. Lo cual obviamente molesto mucho a Nack.

-Bean, Bark plan de escape.-dijo la comadreja entonces el y sus dos ayundantes fueron a dentro de su choza y salienron disparados sobre sus motocicletas voladoras.

-Sonic ve tras ellos.-dijo Sally entonces nuestro querido erizo azul se lanzon a perseguir a los malechores. Al ver que venia tras ellos Nack intento dispararle a Sonic con su revolver pero era demasiado dificil darle a un objeto que se movia tan rapido.

-Vas a necesitar mas que eso para vencerme.-dijo Sonic soberbio y confiado como siempre.

-¿Que te parece esto?-dijo Bean sacando una bomba y lanzandola directamente contra Sonic pero este solo tuvo que saltar para evitar la explosion. Y enseguida cayo frente a los rufianes.

-basta ya me harte de ti erizo.-dijo el oso polar bajando de su moto para hacerle frente a Sonic. Sonic trato de golpearlo multiples veces pero los ataques de nuestro erizo no le hacian ni cosquillas al oso blanco. Quien respondio con un golpe certero que le dejo el ojo morado a nuestro heroe.

-Eres rapido sonic pero yo soy el maton mas fuerte de Mobius.-dijo Bark listo para aplastar la cabeza de sonic de un solo pisoton. Pero nuestro querido erizo no se deja amedrentar y termina por detener el pisoton con su mano.

-supongo que tendre que usar mi arma de reserva.-dijo Sonic entonces una aura verde comenzo a emanar de nuestro erizo provocando el temor del oso polar quien junto a sus amigos decide huir.

-Control de Chaos.-dijo nuestro erizo quien estaba implementando las tecnicas que Shadow le habia enseñado. Y sin ni una minima de esfuerzo acorralo y capturo a los tres fugitivos que habian llegado a buscar.

-Sally tengo a los idiotas justo aqui.-dijo Sonic atravez del comunicador.

-estupendo sonic iremos enseguida.-respondio la ardilla pelirroja.

Mas tarde ese dia nuestros heroes llevaron a los tres criminales con el Señor Mice quien estaba feliz de los resultados.

-Buen trabajo Sally tu unidad es un equipo muy capaz.-dijo el raton politico.

-Gracias señor ahora preparemos a estos tipos para Eggman.-dijo la ardilla.

Se suponia que el Sr. Mice y el dictador de Tecno-Land se encontrarian en un claro a las afueras de Mobotropolis. Sally y el secretario de estado llevaron a los Hooligans dentro de una jaula con ruedas.

-Aqui es donde debiamos vernos.-dijo el roedor con traje y corbata. Mientras observaba su reloj y apenas dejo de verlo puedo ver frente a ellos al cientifico. Llegando al lugar solo y desarmado.

-Doctor Eggman.-dijo Sally.

-Veo que hay traido a los responsables del crimen tal y como acordamos.-dijo el villano del gran bigote.

-Asi es ahora si pudieras hacernos un ultimo favor.-dijo Mice.

-Entregate viejo cabeza de huevo.-dijo Sally apuntando con un arma al cientifico entonces los demas miembros de la unidad de protectores aparecieron.

-No debiste confiar en mi Eggman mi lealtad es solo a Mobotropolis.-dijo Mice, pero justo en ese instante el cientifico comenzo a hacer corto circuito y exploto. Revelando ser una maquina entonces una aeronave. Aparecio en el aire y con un brazo mecanico la jaula donde estaban los Hooligans.

-Pobre e ingenuo Mice. Crees que no esperaba tu traicion. Les agradezco que me hayan traido a los responsables de las muertes de maria y eliza. Pero lamentablemente no dentendre mis planes. Adios.-dijo Eggman antes de irse en su aeronave.

Mas tarde ese dia. Mice tuvo que enfrentar la ira del padre de Sally. La ardilla pelirroja lo esperaba fuera de la oficina presidencial.

-¿Que tal le fue señor?-dijo Sally.

-pues no tan mal. Pero ya no podre negociar nunca mas con el Doctor Eggman. Bueno al menos los unicos afectados fueron la banda Hooligans.-dijo el Sr. Mice.

-Me pregunto que les hara el viejo calvo.-dijo Amy quien estaba con su hermana adoptiva.

Mientras tanto en Tecno-land, El team Holigans estaba atado a una sillas mientras los emisarios del mal y varios robots los tenian en la mira.

-deberia matarlos por lo hecho a Maria y Eliza pero estoy dispuestos a perdonarlos si ejecutan a alguien para mi. El hombre que los contrato para robar las joyas de mi hermana.-dijo Eggman.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia hoy no hay extra lemon pero les prometo que la proxima semana si lo habra. Buenos espero que la pasen bien gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia, tarde, noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic World.

Bueno amigos mios el dia de hoy les traigo la continuacion directa del capitulo anterior. Quien es el asesino de Maria de Eliza y por ende el responsable directo de la guerra en la que esta inmersa Mobius. Lo sabran acontinuacion.

Capitulo 18: Max Wolfgang.

Nuestra historia comienza en una localizacion misteriosa. Donde un misterioso personaje oculto en las sombras observaba la construccion de un maquina. En eso uno de los empleados del misterioso individuo se acerco a su jefe.

-Señor la maquina esta terminada.-dijo el joven a su jefe.

-Excelente. Terminare lo que empece hace muchos años.-dijo el misterioso ser desde las sombras. Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de Mobius. Sonic y Tails estaban inmersos en una partida de ajedrez. Sonic movio una de sus piezas y sin querer dejo a su rey al descubierto.

-Jaque mate.-dijo Tails ganando la partida.

-Rayos. Creo que estas cosas de intelectuales no son mi fuerte.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul.

-No estuviste tan mal. Si hubieras movido tu alfil me hubieras vencido.-dijo el joven zorro de dos colas en ese preciso instante aparecio Amy sumamente feliz.

-Chicos no van a creer esto. Max Wolfgang nos invito a cenar esta noche.-dijo la eriza rosada.

-Max Wolfgang? No es el magnate mas rico de todo Mobius.-dijo Sonic intrigado.

-Asi es. Dijo que el ha estado desarrollando una maquina que puede ayudarnos a vencer a Eggman.-dijo cierto coyote con acento frances.

-Genial talvez finalmente podamos acabar con el viejo del Bigote.-dijo Sonic. Mas tarde esa misma noche Sally y toda su unidad habia sido invitada a la lujosa mansion de Wolfgang. Era una mansion incluso mas grande que la casa presindencial de Mobotropolis. 100 habitaciones. 20 baños una enorme piscina y bueno todo lo que puedan imaginarse.

-Vaya este lugar es increible.-dijo Amy deleitada con todo lo que habia ahi.

-Gracias Señorita me alegra ver que mi morada sea de su agrado.-dijo el propietario del lugar.

. Un placer conocerlo dijo Sally estrechando la mano de lobo.

-el placer es todo mio. Me alegro ver que aceptaran mi invitacion mis amigos lo que mis cientificos han creado ayudara a detener a Eggman de una vez por todas.-dijo el multimillonario. Mientras le daba a nuestros heroes un recorrido por su mansion hasta llegar al comedor. Nuestros heroes quedaron maravillados con todo lo que habia ahi era banquete digno de 10 reyes. Todo lo platillos que se les ocurran estaban sobre esa mesa.

-Adelante amigos. Coman todo lo que quieran.-dijo Wolfgang y asi lo hicieron nuestros heroes se dieron un verdadero festin con todas las delicias que habia en el lugar.

-Digame ¿Que lo inspiro a ayudar a los Luchadores.-dijo Sally a su afitrion.

-Pues solo digamos que pienso que esta guerra duro demasiado.-dijo Wolfgang.

-En eso estoy deacuerdo. Eggman le echa la culpa a las demas razas por la muerte de su hermana y esposa. Pero eso no es excusa para lastimar a gente inoocente.-dijo Sonic. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razon nuestros heroes comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos.

-Dios porque estoy vostezando tanto.-dijo Knucles y antes de darse cuenta termino cayendo sobre su plato.

-Knucles?-dijo Tails antes de caer tambien entonces todos nuestros heroes. Cayeron dormidos. Mas tarde ese noche nuestros heroes despertaron en en unas jaulas en medio de lo que parecias ser un laboratorio secreto. Y afuera de la jaulas estaba su anfitrion.

-Wolfgang ¿Que significa todo esto?-dijo Sally mortificada.

-Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser asi Sally pero debo terminar lo que empeze.-dijo Wolfgang.

-¿De que habla?-dijo Sonic.

-Eggman y yo tenemos mucho en comun ambos despreciamos a la clase del otro. Fui yo quien contrato a Team Hooligans para que asecinaran a Maria y Eliza Robotnik.-Dijo Wolfgang Sally no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Tu? Provocaste toda esta guerra. ¿porque?-dijo la ardilla pelirroja molesta.

-Para acabar con los humanos. Los humanos son inferiores a nosotros provoque esta guerra con la esperanza que otros pensaran como yo pero no fue asi. Asi que los eliminare yo mismo.-dijo Wolfgang revelando su creacion. Era una maquina extraña con dos camaras similar al artefacto de la pelicula la mosca.

-Esto es el transportador de fuerza vital. Con el absorbere sus habilidades y me convertire en el mayor guerrero de Mobius con el vencer suficiente para vencer a Robotnik y acabr con su raza.-dijo Wolfgang riendo maliciosamente.

-Si pero te equivocaste porque nunca confiamos en ti.-Dijo Sonic entonces en el lugar aparecieron Shadow y el Team Hooligans.

-ustedes pense que Eggman los habia asecinado.-dijo Wolfgang a los mercenarios.

-No propuso un trato perdonarnos la vida y una jugoza recompensa a cambio de tu cadaver.-dijo Nash soriente.

-Los luchadores accedieron a ayudar con tal de detener tus planes.-dijo Berk. Sin pensarlo dos veces Max llamo a sus cuerpos de seguridad y comenzo un combate en el que todos participaron. Sonic uso su goldden ring para sacar a sus amigos de sus jaulas por su parte Shadow lleno de rabia y odio fue por el asecino de maria. Llegando a acorralarlo Wolfgang trato de defenderse con un arma pero no fue rival para Shadow al final el erizo negro trajo al villano ante sus aliados.

-Muy bien me vencieron. ¿Que van hacer? ¿Matarme? Aunque lo hagn Eggman no parara sus planes el nos odia tanto como yo a los humanos no se detendra ante nada.-dijo Max en ese momento Nash le apunto a la frente con su arma.

-Un tirano menos. Siempre viene bien.-dijo Nash mantando a Wolfgang. Despues de eso el Team Hooligans llevo el cadaver al Eggman quien despues de pagarles hizo que disecaran a Wolfgang los luchadores confistaron todos los bbienes del villano que provoco la guerra. Sabian que este conflicto estaba lejos de terminar pero no iban a parar ante nada.

-Fin por ahora...

Extra Lemon:

Eran las doce de la noche en Tecno-Land Scourge estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando alguien lo desperto de un golpe.

-Oye ¿Que te pasa?-dijo el erizo verde antes de darse cuenta que estaba atado amordasado. Y frente a el habia 3 dominetrix. Alicia la version malvada de Sally, Rose la demente copia de Amy y Fiona la espia doblecara.

-Asi que pensante que podias, Ligar con las 3 al mismo tiempo.-dijo Alicia.

-Pues ahora veraz que no somos las chicas que se toman eso con tranquilidad.-dijo Rose con una sonrisa de Yandere en el rostro.

-Terminemos con esto.-dijo Fiona en ese momento las 3 dominatrix colocaron 3 consoladores a maxima potenia en los testiculos de Scourge. Provocando las ereccion imediata del erizo verde. Despues de eso las chicas colicaron una cuerda roja alrededor de Scourge luegon comenzaron a Follar la cuerda no dejaba que el semen de chico verde no saliera provocando u intenso dolor pero por si esto fuero poco las chicas le aplicaban un dolor extra al erizo verde. Alicia lo golpeaba con un una fusta. Fiona dejaba caer cera derretida sobre su pecho yfinalmente la demente Rose habia conseguido unos dedales con garras con las que arraba a su amor platonico.

Finalmente las chicas decidieron quitarle la cuerda a Scourge dejandolo correrse.

-Eso fue muy divertido. Deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido.-dijo Rose.

-No es mala idea. Apuesto que los otros chicos son buenos amantes tambien.-dijo Alicia.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno amigos mios espero les guste esta historia. Recuerden que pueden envierme un PM con sus sugerencias y que mis fics se actualizan semanalmente Gracias y que tengan un boniot dia, tarde u Noche.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis amigos aqui esta una vez mas su amable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles otra historia para pasar el rato bueno que puedo decir sobre este episodio solo que es una adaptacion de un capitulo de sonic X los que vieron el programa intuiran facilmente cual es. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 19: La carrera del siglo.

Era de noche en la capital de la alianza de mobius. Nuestros heroes estaban placidamente dormidos cuando una gran muchedumbre llego al cuartel de los luchadores.

-Pero que demo...-dijo Sally antes que un Boom sonico la interrumpiera. Dicha explosion provino de la patineta voladora de un halcon verde.

-Perdon por despertarla tan temprano Srat. Acorn. Pero tenemos algo importante que decirle.-dijo Jet the Hawk. Sally y toda su unidad. Fueron a recibir a la multitud.

-Jet, Wave y Storm.-dijo Tails identificando a los pajaros que habia delante suyo.

-Asi es los mejores corredores de Extreme gear que existen.-dijo el pajaro gris abrazando del cuello a a sus colegas.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?-dijo Sally de forma exigente.

-Venimos a desafiar a Sonic a una carrera.-dijo Jet captando la atencion del erizo azul.

-Las extreme gears han sido siempre nuestra pasion y pensabamos que no habia nadie mas veloz que nosotros hasta que conocimos a Sonic su velocidad era muy superior de nuestros vehiculos. Ese dia nos propusimos una meta. Crear un extreme gear que pudiera vencer a Sonic.-dijo el halcon verde.

-Y aqui esta.-dijo el halcon gris. Revelando su creacion al mundo.

-este es el Ultimate Gear. Con un motor capaz de alcanzar mil caballos de fuerza es el Extreme gear. Mas poderoso que existe.-dexplico el halcon gris.

-Estamos seguros que es lo suficientemente veloz para superar a Sonic.-dijo la golondrina purpura.

-¿Que dices erizo azul? Estas dipuesto a arriesgar tu titulo?-dijo Jet de manera desafiante.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Sonic.

-No pienso aceptar un no... espera ¿Dijiste que si?-dijo Jet sorprendido.

-seria algo muy cobarde de mi parte no aceptar su reto. Solo diganme cuando y donde.-dijo el erizo azul. A lo que el halcon verde respondio sonriendo. Lo que todo el mundo desconocia era que una de las insecto camaras de Eggman los estaba espiando.

-Esto es genial. Este ¨desafio amistoso¨ es la oportunidad perfecta para destruir a Sonic. ¿Tu que dices Scourge?-dijo el cientifico malvado. Peinando su bigote.

-Digo que es hora de correr.-dijo el clon malvado de sonic.

A la mañana siguiente toda mobius tenia los ojos puestos sobre lo que muchos llamaban la carrera del siglo incluso el canal de Mobius contrato a CC y a Mina Mongosse como narradores del evento.

-Hermoso dia para una carrera. No Mina?-dijo el actor chimpace.

-Por supuesto CC todo el planeta esta emocionado por lo que sin duda sera la carrera del siglo. De hecho las apuestas estan parejas mitad y mitad.-dijo Mina mientras la televisora mostraba un esquema de las apuestas confirmando lo que decia Mina.

-Ahora entrevistaremos. A la genio detras del Ultimate Gear. Wave the Swalow.-dijo CC redirigiendose a Wave.

-Dino Wave ¿Que tienes que decirle al publico?-dijo Mina a la golondrina morada.

-Primero que nada. Quisiera dejar el claro que no desprecio a sonic al contrario reconozco que es el mejor heroe de mobius pero cuando se trata de velocidad nada puede superar el Ultimate Gear el unico resultado posible es que Jet gane la carrera.

-JAJAJA. Yo no estaria tan seguro querida.-dijo una voz perteneciente al villano del gran bigote. Apenas lo vieron la gente entro en panico y los luchadores del lugar le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Oigan no dejen que el hecho que siempre siempre intento destruirlos. Les haga pensar que vine a destruirlos. Solo quiero que dejen a Scourge participar en la carrera.-dijo el cientifico malvado.

-Asi es amigos. El erizo verde a venido a demostrar que es superior a su contraparte azul.-dijo Scourge arrogante como siempre.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejaremos participar?-dijo Sally molesta.

-Bueno si a sonic y Jet les preocupa perder.-dijo cierta niña de cabello alborotado.

-Deacuerdo Eggman. Tu esbirro puede participar pero acabara derrotado.-dijo Sonic sin poder resistir sus impulso competitivos.

-jejejeje. Ya veremos.-dijo el villano del bigote.

Finalmente llego la hora de la carrera. Los tres competidores estaban en la linea de partida esperando la señal de parte de la primera dama de Mobotropolis la madre de Sally entonces ella levanto una pistola en el alguien y al dispararla la carrera comenzo.

-Los veo en la meta tortugas.-Dijo Scourge. Pero Sonic y Jet no tardaron en alcanzarlo.

-¿A quien llamas tortuga? Es hora demostrar porque esto se llama Ultimate Gear.-dijo Gear acelerando su vehiculo tomando la delantera.

-Jet toma la delantera pero los erizos no se dejan intimidar. Y lo alcanzan Scourge trata de ganar impulso saltando en un arbol de goma pero eso no le sinvio de mucho.-dijo CC narrando la carrera.

-Fue buena idea. Colocar camaras por toda la pista.-agrego Mina.

-Rindente pajarraco el unico que puede vencer a Sonic soy yo.-dijo el erizo verde.

-Por favor no eres mas que una copia barata de Sonic y esta belleza puede vencer al original.-dijo Jet. Ambos se miran con odio hasta que cierto erizo azul les silva.

-Oigan concentrence en el desafio.-dijo Sonic antes de acelerar. Y sus rivales en turno hicieron lo mismo.

-vamos a medio camino y ninguno de nuestros competidores cede terreno.-dijo CC.

-CC ¿Estas bien? Te vez preocupado.-dijo Mina a su compañero locutor.

-Claro que estoy bien. Acaso crees que aposte una gran suma de dinero y me preocupa que Sonic no gane.-dijo el viejo chimpance tomando te para relajarse.

Devuelta en la carrera. Los tres rivales estaban parelelos ninguno dejaba que los demas lo superaran.

-Abmito que tu aparato es genial Jet. Pero debo confesar que no vine aqui a ganar vine a destruirlos. Y voy a empezar por ti.-dijo Scourge quien unsando su control de chaos hizo que el Ultimate Gear explotara y el pobre halcon se desplomara en el camino.

-Jajaja Sigues tu azulito.-dijo el villano verde y en ese momento comenzo un duelo epico entre ambos erizo pero sin interrumpir la carrera.

-Sabia que no debiamos confiar en ti.-dijo Amy al bigotudo.

-Si pues no hay nada que puedan hacer para salvar a Sonic.-dijo Rosy.

-tal vez nosotros no. Pero Jet.-dijo el halcon gris. En ese preciso instante un proyectil desconocido impacto directamente en Scourge. Dejandolo inconciente unos cm de la meta la cual Sonic no tardo en cruzar.

\- Bastardo.-dijo Jet quien habia disparado el proyectil.

-Pudieron vencerme Hoy apestosos animales. Pero volvere.-dijo Eggman antes que el y los emisarios escaparan.

Mas tarde ese dia:

-Lamento lo que le paso al Ultimate Gear.-dijo Sonic a Jet y el halcon verde solo le sonrio.

-Esta bien amigo. No fue tu culpa.-dijo el halcon verde.

-Oye si algun dia quieres la revancha. Ya sabes donde buscar.-dijo el erizo azul a los que Jet asintio y el y sus compañeros se fueron.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Como dije los que vieron Sonic X sabran que capitulo estoy parodiando. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis amigos un placer saludarlos. Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un capitulo con el cartel de Mobius asi que decidi que el dia de hoy le daremos un descanso al Buen robotnik y los emisarios del mal. Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo y comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 20: El hallazgo.

Era un dia comun para nuestros heroes quienes estaban entrenando como todos los dias.

-25 segundos. Buen trabajo Sonic.-dijo Antoine midiendo el tiempo en que sonic tardo en recorrer la pista. Mientras tanto la hermanita adoptiva de Sally estaba ocupada combatiendo con su hermana mayor.

-Abmitelo. Estoy mejorando.-dijo la eriza pelirosada.

-Concentrate Amy.-dijo Sally mientras las dos chicas se batian en duelo. Sin embargo el entrenamiento se vio interrumpido por el padre de Tails el General Amadeus Prowerl.

-Atencion unidad de Mobotropolis. Los luchadores de la libertad enfrentamos una nueva crisis.-dijo el comandante en jefe de los luchadores antes de dejar pasar un Ornitorrinco con ropa arapienta.

-Un placer conocerlo jovenes soy DB Ornitorrinco arqueologo. Vine aqui por que necesito su ayuda.-dijo el mamifero oviparo.

-¿Cual es el problema?-dijo Sally.

-Recientemente yo y mi cuerpo de escavadores hicimos el mayor hallazgo del mundo. La boveda de Chaos.- dijo el ornitorrico somprendiendo a todos.

-La boveda de Chaos. La que contiene al mismisimo Dios del Caos-dijo Tails aterrorizado.

-esa misma. Iba a traerla aqui pero mi campamento fue invadido por el cartel de Mobius. Si Mammoth Mogul libera al Chaos de su prision eterna todo en la superficie de Mobius sera destruido.-dijo el mamifero con pico de pato.

-No se preocupe DB recuperaremos la boveda a como de lugar.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja entonces nuestros heroes entraron en accion y fueron al captura la prision del Dios del Caos mientras tanto en el campamento de DB. El señor del crimen conocido como Mammuth Mogul tratataba de abrir el cofre que contenia a Chaos.

-Azarte mobiusius.-dijo el ganster hechicero lanzando un hechizo pero el cofre no se abrio.

-Maldita sea.-dijo el phaquidermo peludo. En ese momento entro al lugar cierta Echidna vestida de negro.

-Señor llamo nuestro socio dijo que la Unidad de Mobotropolis viene en camino.-dijo Li-Dan a su jefe.

-Por supuesto que si. Ningun persona se resistiria a arrebatarme la Boveda pero esta vez esoty preparado.-dijo el mastodonte. Riendo malevolamente.

Mientras tanto nuestros heroes habian llegado al campamento de DB y comenzaron a batallar con los ezbirros de Mogul quienes no presentaron mucha dificultad para nuestros heroes.

-Mogul deberia contratar mejores matones. Estos son muy debiles.-dijo Sonic haciendo alarde de sus habilidades.

-No te confies Sonic una desafio facil siempre es señal que vendra un desafio mas grande despues.-dijo Knucles.

-Si y que es mas grande que un Mammuth.-dijo cierto villano en turno. Haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar. acompañado por la Echidna del traje negro.

-Mammuth Mogul. Deduzco que tu y tu secuaz quieren una pelea.-dijo Sally piniendose en posicion de batalla.

-Por mucho que disfrute pelear con ustedes. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ornitorrinco ahora.-dijo el mastodonte. Entonces el traidor semiacuatico saco un pergamino antiguo.

-atrapadus.-dijo DB leyendo el pergamino entonces una jaula aparecio alrededor de Sonic y sus compañeros. Amy trato de romperla con su maso pero fue inutil.

-No te molestes querida. Esa jaula es indestructible lo unica forma de salir es con el hechizo correcto.-dijo el traidor Oviparo.

-DB eres una asquerosa rata traicionera.-dijo Sally indignada.

-Lo siento Srta. Acorn pero Mogul me prometio mi propio reino. Y ustedes eran la mayor amenaza a nuestros planes Por cierto señor ya habrio la caja.-dijo ornitorrico.

-Aun pero lo hare muy pronto. Finalmente encontre el hechizo correcto.-dijo el mastodonte entonces los villanos dejaron el lugar. dejando solos a nuestros heroes.

-Genial el respetable arqueologo resulto ser un corrupto mentiroso.-dijo cierto coyote con acento frances.

-No te preocupes Antoine encontraremos la forma de salir.-dijo Bunnie.

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.-dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-dijo Sonic.

-eso no importa. Solo vayan a detener a esos locos.-dijo la misma voz y de manera inexplicable la jaula desaparecio.

-Gracias creo?-dijo Amy entonces los chicos fueron a atender la emergancia.

-Muy este hechizo debe servir.-dijo Mogul.

-no tan rapido Mogul.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul. Dejando desconcertado a los villanos.

-¿Como escaparon de esa jaula?-dijo Li-dan.

-Escuchamos una voz misteriosa y la jaula desaparecio.-dijo Tails.

-¿Eso no tiene sentido?-dijo Mogul.

-lo tienen una vez que me conocen.-dijo la voz misteriosa y de la nada aparecio una Echidna hembra anaranjada flotando en la habitacion y con ropajes de la antigua tribu echidna.

-Tu debes ser Tikal. la guardiana de la Boveda de Chaos.-dijo DB.

-asi es mi tribu me eligio para que no liberaran a Chaos. Y no tengo intencion de faltar a mi deber.-dijo Tikal.

-supongo que si tendremos una batalla despues de todo.-dijo el mastodonte y el combate comenzo. Todos en el estaban dandolo todo exectuando a DB quien se escondio como un cobarde. Como sea a pesar de no tener apoyo Mamuth Mogul era un contricante duro de roer.

-Con razon es considerado el mejor hechicero que existe.-dijo Amy bloqueando los ataques de Mogul con su maso.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.-dijo Tikal entonces sin previo aviso la espiritu Echidna se metio dentro de Amy y a nuestra querida erizo rosada le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-Oh cielos.-dijo Mogul impresionado.

-Mazo encantado.-dijo Amy golpeando su mazo contra el suelo provocando una exploxion de energia que increiblemente solo lastimo a los villanos y no a nuestros heroes.

-Se acabo Mogul. Tu y tus amigos estan arrestados.-dijo Sally.

-tendran que conformarse con el.-dijo Mogul lanzando a cierto ornitorrinco traidor. Dandole tiempo para huir. Despues de esa loca aventura la Boveda de Chaos fue guardada junto a los tesoros de Mobius. Y Tikal fue asignada como protectora de estos ya que no podia alejarse mucho de Chaos.

-Gracias por dejarme vivir aqui amigos.-dijo la Echidna anaranjada.

-Ni lo menciones.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul.

-Una nueva aliada siempre viene bien. Ademas gracias a ti tengo un super ataque nuevo. Dijo la eriza rosada.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo gracias por leer y espere el capitulo de la proxima semana sera un regalo especial para aquellos que extrañan mis lemons de Sonic gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui masternica trayendoles otra historia para pasar el rato bueno espero que esten de lo mejor el dia de hoy tal como se los prometi la semana pasada les traigo un one-shot lemon. para todos los fans pervertidos de sonic bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo lemon: Flor salvajia.

Era un dia comun y corriente en mobotropolis era domingo y Eggman siempre se tomaba el dia libre los domingos por lo que nuestros heroes decidieron. Tomarse un merecido descanso. Sonic y la mayoria del equipo estaban tomando el sol en una terraza del cuartel mientras que Tails estaba con Tikal viendo algunos hechizos magicos por diversion.

-Y este te permirte econjerte.-dijo Tikal roseando al zorro de dos colas y tal como ella dijo Tails se enconjio.

-Impresionante.-dijo el pequeño zorrito de los colas entoces la Echidna anaranjada lo volvio a rociar con otro polvo para que volviera a crecer.

-Adoro pasar tiempo contigo Tails.-dijo Tikal pero justo en ese instante se escucho un alboroto en la terraza donde los demas estaban tomando el sol. Resulto que los emisarios del mal habia venido a darle una visita no deseada a nuestros heroes.

-Demonios Scourge es el dia libre de Eggman y deciden atacarnos.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul.

-Perdon torpe pero nos aburrimos muy facilmente.-dijo el erizo verde. Entonces Amy le dio un martillaso que lo mando fuera de la terraza.

-Veamos si les gusta estar encojidos.-dijo Tails tomando una de las bolsas de Tikal.

-No Tails ese no es.-dijo la Echidna anaranjada por lo que Tails se detuvo sin embargo cierto erizo verde volvio a subir a la terraza y al ver a Tails punto de lanzar la bolsa disparo un ataque de control de chaos rompiendo la bolsa y rosiando el polvo sobre todos alli.

-Oh no.-dijo Tikal.

-Tikal ¿Que era esa cosa?-dijo Sally.

-Polen de la flor salvajia. Cuando las hembras lo respiran se convierten en rameras salvajes sedientas de sexo.-dijo la fantasma Echidna.

-Por favor eso es ridiculo un poco de polen no ve va a cambiar.-dijo Alicia la copia de Sally antes que ella y todas las chicas presentes cayeran desmayadas.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-dijo el clon de Knucles entonces de la nada. Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron pero por alguna extraña razon tenian corazones en lugar de pupilas. Y de manera repentina se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos amantes.

-Mi dulce sonic estas a punto de undirte en un infierno de pasion que te dejara seco.-dijo Amy amarando a su querido erizo azul. Despues tanto las las luchadoras como emisarias del mal se retiraron del lugar con sus respectivos amantes.

-No deberia pero cuantas veces puedo ver un espectaculo asi.-dijo Tikal decidida a no perderse el show. Las chicas se habian encerrado en sus habitaciones con sus amores en turno. Sally y Amy tenian a Sonic atado al marco de la cama amordazado pero con la dicha de tener a dos bellezas furry mamandosela.

-Rica verga erisito.-dijo Sally.

-si tan solo nuestras vergas te provocan exitacion ya me imagino lo que te haran nuestros coños.-dijo la eriza rosada Cuando la verga de Sonic estubo completamente dura. Las hermanas adoptivas se turnaron para cabalgar ese hermoso tronco de macho.

-Oh si bebe esto se siente tan bien.-dijo Amy mientras Sonic le destrozaba las entrañas. Tan cachondas estaban los dos que la ardilla y la eriza se dieron un apasionado y zuculento beso lesbico mientras Sonic seguian follando a Amy. Entre gemidos y gritos de placer parecia que era sonic quien violaba a las chicas. Ambas le dieron un banquete a sus coños. Ambas tenian caras de extasis sexual mientras de toqueteaban los senos era una escena digna de un manga hentai. Finalmente Amy hizo correr a Sonic al mismo tiempo que ella y llego el hanciado turno de Sally.

Mientras tanto Knucles estaba en una apasionada sesion de besos con Julie Su. Mientras la Echidna Rosa le masturbaba su verga a Knucles.

-Bien querido llevemos esto al siguiente nivel.-dijo Julie entoces ella abrio las piernas para Knucles y el echidna rojo comenzo a penetrar a la chica quien sin poder hacer nada comenzo a gemir.

-Oh si bebe sigue asi. Usame todo lo que quieras.-dijo la chica rosa. Mientras su amante la penetraba los pechos de Julie eran como un hermoso par de pelotas saltarinas rebotando mientras la violaban. Estirando los gruesos labios de la intimidad de Julie. Era como un semental y una yegua cojiendo.

-Por su parte Tails estaba ocupado jugando con Stick. La tejon estaba devorando la verga de Tails a pesar de ser el mas joven del grupo la tenia bastante grande. Cuando finalmente la verga de Tails estubo losta la tejon comenzo a violarlo mientras que pegaba un vibrador a las pelotas de Tails.

-¿Que ocurre zorrito? Muy fuerte para ti. Pues lo siento pero no voy a detenernme ahora.-dijo Stick mientras ella y Tails seguian follando Stick le encantaba ser la dominante pero seguia siendo una buena amante. Cada uno estaba engolocinado con el otro sin embargo era el vibrador de Stick quien ponia toda la magia yaque esa sensacion era realmente muy estimulante. Haciendo que de manera involuntaria Tails lo hiciera mas fuerte.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante la Bunnie estaba teniando el sexo mas romantico con Antoine ella no sabia porque pero ese coyote francesito le resultaba muy atrayente amabos estaban teniendo sexo en la posicion del misionero. La verga de Antoine rosaba era pretaba por los estirados lados del coño de Bunnie. Cada una de las chicas estaban gozandola al maximo tanto asi que los chicos se corrieron no una. Si no sientos de veces hasta quedar secos.

-Bueno eso fue todo un espectaculo. Tal vez no estaria mal que consiguiera mas flores salvajia.-dijo cierta fantasma. Con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. He decidido que a partir de ahora voy a publicar un capitulo lemon de sonic cada 3 semanas gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic Wolrd.

Buenos dias mis compadres aqui una vez mas su querido amigo Masternica con una historia para pasar el rato y un importante anuncio despues de mucho pensarlo decidi devolver a Sonic World a historias porno sin fines de lucro Ya que dos de las sagas de ese fic acaban de terminar tambien les informo que este es el primer capitulo de la saga de Chaos gracias por su atencion y sin perder mas tiempo comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 22: El engaño y el error.

Era un dia comun y corriente en la Capital de la Alianza de Mobius. Nuestros heroes estaban ocupados haciendo sus labores de patrullaje asegurandose que Eggman o Mogul no estuviesen cerca.

-Todo bien en el distrito 1. Cambio.-dijo Cierto Coyete frances.

-De igual manera en el distrito 5.-dijo Amy.

-Ningun percanse en los distritos 10, 11 y 12.-dijo Sonic quien era el mas veloz para revisar diferentes lugares.

-Muy bien equipo. Vuelvan a la base inmediatamente.-dijo Sally supervizando todo desde el centro de control. Una vez cumplida esta tarea la ardilla pelirroja se separo del monitor donde se encontraba. Y al pasar por una ventana pudo ver a la cierta Echidna anaranjada mirando perdida al horizonte. La capitana de la unidad de protectores sintio la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

-¿Tikal? te sientes bien.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja.

-Hola Sally.-respondio tristemente la espiritu.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo la capitana de Sonic.

-No es solo que. Cuando fue nombrada como guardiana de la boveda de Chaos me vi obligada a quedarme en la Tierra sin poder reunirme con mis ancestros y amigos en el reino divino. Es cierto que hice nuevos amigos aqui pero tarde o temprano ustedes tambien morira.-dijo La echidna dejando derramar las lagrimas.

-Te entiendo, debe ser horrible no poder ver a tus seres queridos.-dijo Sally.

-Pero no te preocupes tengo la sensacion de que pronto podras ser libre.-dijo la ardilla pelirroja contentando a la echidna anarajanda lo malo es que la presentimento de Sally no se cumpliria de la mejor manera.

Esa misma noche todos estaban cenando y pasando un buen rato. Pero en ese instante cierta echidna espiritu dejo de reir y se quedo mirando al vacio.

-¿Que ocurre Tikal?-pregunto Knucles.

-Siento una presencia espiritual y por alguna razon siento que ya la conozco.-dijo Tikal.

-soy yo.-dijo una misteriosa voz que parecia venir de la nada pero entonces justo detras de Tikal se manifesto el espiritu de alguien que ella conocia muy bien.

-Padre.-dijo la Echidna anaranjada a ver al echidna anciano del mismo color de Knucles.

-Hola hija mia.-dijo el otro espiritu y sin poder contener la alegria Tikal abrazo a su padre. Despus de siglo de no haberlo visto. Despues de ese conmovedor momento. El padre de Tikal explico la razon de su llegada.

-Veran en el reino divino los dioses estan consientes que la Boveda de Chaos corre riesgo de caer en manos equivocadas por esa razon me han pedido que viniera para llevarla devuelta al Reino divino.-explico el Echidna anciano.

-¿El reino divino? Eso significa que ya no tendre que vigilar la Boveda?-dijo cierta Echidna anaranjada.

-Por supuesto querida.-dijo el adre de Tikal. Cosa que alegro enormemente a Tikal.

-Sally tenias razon volvere a ver a mis seres queridos.-dijo la espiritu risueña abrazando a ardilla pelirroja.

-Me alegro.-dijo Sally con dificultad para respirar.

-Solo tenemos que llevar la Boveda de Chaos al lugar donde ustedes la encontraron ahi se abrira un portal al reino divino.-dijo el padre de Tikal y tu podras visitar a tus nuevos amigos cuando quieras.-dijo el espiritu anciano. Entonces padre e hija llevaron la boveda donde estaba el Dios del Chaos. Justo al lugar acordado.

-Esto va hacer increible e querido volver a verlos desde hace siglos.-dijo la chica espiritu.

-Temo que eso no sera posible.-dijo una misteriosa voz en los arbustos de donde salio disparado un rayo que aprisiono a Tikal.

-jejeje no puedo creer que funcionara.-dijo cierto viejo bigotudo acompañado de cierto Mammuth criminal.

-Eggman? Mogul?-dijo Tikal.

-asi es querida. Acordamos aliarnos para controlar a Chaos y dividirnos el planeta.-dijo Eggman.

-usando mis habilidades de Hechicero pudo invocar el espiritu de tu padre y controlarlo para engañarte ahora solo tengo que liberar al Chaos y podre controlarlo tambien.-dijo el Mammuth sociopata. Tomando el cofre donde se encontraba el Dios del Caos.

-No lo creo nariz xde manguera.-dijo cierto erizo llegando al lugar junto con nuestros heroes.

-Ustedes? Como lo supieron?-dijo el villano del mostacho.

-Podia sentir energia oscura en el espiritu del papa de Tikal. No por nada soy decendiente de su tribu. Ahora entreganos es cofre o sufriras las consecuencias.-dijo Knucles en posicion de batalla.

-Emisarios del Mal.-dijo Eggman llamando a sus secuazes quienes tambian traian un ejercito de Robots y a cierta Echidna vestida como la viuda negra. Mientras ambos bandos luchaban el mastodonte trataba de abrir el cofre con sus habilidades de Hechicero.

-Mogul no entiendes. Nada puede controlar a Chaos.-dijo la Echidna anaranjada pero el ganster hechicero estaba completamente en trance. La batalla transcurrio por un buen rato entonces cuando Sonic finalmente logro neutralizar a Scourge. Hubo una gran explosion de energia.

-Lo logre la Boveda de Chaos esta abierta.-dijo Mogul presenciando que el candado del cofre estaba roto. Justo en ese instante un orbe azul de energia salio de la caja y tomo la forma inical de Chaos que todos conocemos.

-Por fin el Dios del Chaos es mio.-dijo Mogul lanzando el hechizo que uso para controlar al padre de Tikal pero el Dios del Caos bloqueo el ataque con un escudo invisible despues sin mover una sola parte de su cuerpo Chaos lanzo una rafaga de energia que Noqueo a Eggman y Mogul seguido de esto el Dios del Chaos desaparecio del lugar.

-Esto es malo.-dijo cierta Echidna anaranjada con una expresion de horror en su rostro. En ese instante el padre de Tikal se libero del hechizo de control de Mogul. Volviendo en si.

-Donde estoy?-dijo el espiritu del sabio Echidna.

-Padre.-dijo Tikal abrazando a su querido padre.

-Tikal? ¿Que acaba de ocurrir?-dijo el anciano Echidna.

-esos dos idiotas liberaron a Chaos.-dijo Tails señalando a Eggman y Mogul quienes esteban despertando de su inconciencia.

-¿QUE?-Dijo el molesto padre de Tikal. quien fue directamente donde el mastodonte y furioso lo sujeto del cuello.

-Se han vuelto locos la mayor amenaza en la historia de Mobius esta libre. Todo el mundo esta en peligro incluyendolos a ustedes.-dijo el anciano rojo.

Continuara...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar mis fics. Pueden enviarmelas atravez de un PM o si lo prefieren dejarmelas en los Reinwens pero prefiero en PM LOL. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic World.

Buenos dias camaradas. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica feliz de traerles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Continuamos justo donde lo dejamos con Chaos siendo liberado y mobius enfrentando su mayor crisis hasta ahora. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 23: Los soldados de Hierro.

Habian pasado 24 horas desde que Chaos fue liberado Eggman y Mogul fueron encarcelados. Y los emisarios del mal fueron llevados con el presidente Acorn. Quien no estaba nada feliz.

-No puedo creer que ese mastodonte idiota haya liberado a Chaos. ¿Esa tiene que ser la mayor tonteria que alguien prodria hacer?-dijo Alexander.

-Señor temo que al momento de la liberacion la unica opcion es unirnos para poder luchar.-dijo el General Prowerl.

-Unirnos?-dijo cierta clon spychopata de Amy con indignacion.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea Rosy pero si Chaos consguie entrar en contacto con las esmeraldas lo destruira todo incluyendonos.-dijo cierto erizo verde. A lo que Rosy respondio haciendo pucheros.

-De acuerdo y cual es el plan?-dijo Sonic.

-segun la leyenda. Chaos primero ira a buscar a su ejercito. Los soldados de Hierro un grupo de golems de metal que solo obedencen sus ordenes. Despues los enviara aqui para buscar las esmeraldas.-explico Knucles.

-entoces debemos estar preparados para luchar con monstruos de Hierro. Listo amigos? Ejecuten.-ordeno nuestra querida ardilla pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar de la selva de mobius. El dios del caos vagaba aparentemente sin rumbo hasta que encontro lo que buscaba a primera vista parecia una simple piedra de gran tamaño cubierta de musgo pero al quitar el musgo se revela que hay un extraño geroglifico. Chaos lo toca descargando gran parte de su poder en la piedra haciendola explotar revelando una caverna. De dicha caverna salieron los soldados de Hierro.

Devuelta en mobotropolis nuestros heroes estaban ocupados trabajando en la emboscada para el ejercito de Chaos. Los emisarios del Mal y el cartel de mobius decieron hacer una tregua con ellos para salvar su pellejo.

-Entoces. Tails dicen que tienes novia?-dijo Fiona al zorrito de dos colas.

-Alejate de ella.-dijo Tails.

-Oye solo porque somos enemigos. No debes...-dijo Fiona.

-Tu me engañaste y nos traicionaste por Eggman si estoy trabajando contigo es solo por que no hay otra opcion.-dijo Tails Fiona decidio simplemente no hablarle. Y justo a tiempo porque en ese momento llego Tikal con importantes noticias.

-Atencion equipo el ejercito de Chaos ya esta en mobotropolis.-dijo la chica espiritu.

-Ya oyeron señores. A sus posiciones de batalla.-dijo Sally y todos obedecieron. Mientras tanto los soldados de hierro avanzaban por las solitarias calles de mobotropolis. Los ciudadanos indefensos consientes de la amenaza simplemente se escondian. Finalmente los soldados de hierro llegaron al lugar donde estaban las esmeraldas no parecia haber nadie asi torpemente siguieron avanzando.

-AHORA¡-Grito Sally y tanto las fuerzas de los luchadores de la libertad como los ejercitos de Eggman se lanzaron a la batalla. Los soldados de Hierro habia caido en una trampa pero no iban a dejarse vencer tan facilmente.

Los soldados de Hierro eran expertos en el combate y no eran faciles de dañar por lo que nuestros heroes no la tuvieron dificil.

Uno de los monstruos estaba por atacar a Tails por la espalda. Pero entonces cierta zorra naranja derribo al monstruo lo cual sorprendio al Tails.

-Puede que seamos enemigos. Pero aun asi me agradas.-dijo Fiona entonces ambos zorros siguieron peleando.

-No juegas mal al heroe. Verdoso.-dijo Sonic a su yo malvado.

-Soy bueno en todo lo que hago.-respondio el erizo villano finalmente despues de un rato todos los soldados de hierro fueron destruidos por el control de Chaos. De nuestros heroes.

-nada mal amigos mios. Pero esto todavia no termina.-dijo el fantasma del padre de Tikal.

Observando todo desde una montaña cercana a mobotropolis se encontraba el Dios del caos. Inexpresibo pero molesto no iba a permitir que unos mortales lo derrotaran. De un solo salto Chaos llego al campo de batalla. Todos se le quedaron viendo sin mover un solo pedazo de su ser el monstruo que parecia estar hecho de agua levanto la mano en direccion al edificio donde estaba las esmeraldas y como por arte de magia las saco de un empujon. De la boveda donde estaban.

-No mientras viva.-dijo Shadow y el erizo negro trato de retener las esmeraldas con el control de Chaos.

-Scourge. Tenemos que ayudar a Shadow.-dijo Sonic y ambos erizos trataron tambien de retener las esmeraldas. Pero de nada le sirvio ya que el Dios del chaos se las arrebato sin nada de esfuerzo. Una vez que todas las Chaos tuvo todas las esmeraldas en su poder este las devoro absorviendo su poder. Entonces conveetrido en un orbe azul luminoso el Dios del caos subio al cielo y unos pocos segundos comenzo a llover pero no era una lluvia ordinaria en poco tiempo las calles quedaron inundadas y todos los habitantes de mobotropolis tuvieron que ir a terreno alto.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo Antoine asustado.

-Chaos esta tomando su verdadera forma. Perfect Chaos.-dijo Tikal y de las calles inundadas se levanto un mostruoso ser hecho del liquido que cayo del cielo. se trataba de Chaos en su forma mas poderosa. Decidido a destruir el mundo Perfect Chaos lanzo un aterrador rugido similar al de godzilla.

Continuara...

Bueno espero les haya gustado perdonen si les resulta algo corto pero les prometo que no sera asi la proxima. Recuerden siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias las cuales pueden enviarme atravez de un PM o dejarlas en los Reinwens gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic World.

Buenos dias compañares. Les da la bienvenida su querido amigo masternica. Bueno continuamos en el lugar donde lo dejamos. Me disculpo de antemano si este capitulo resulta algo corto pero igual espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 24: La superforma.

El mayor temor de nuestors heroes se habia hecho realidad Chaos habia alcanzado su maximo poder. La ciudad estado de Mobotropolis ahora era un distopia inundada El dios del caos se habia convertido en una monstruosidad tipo Godzilla. Mientras tanto la mayoria de los luchadores de la libertad se habian dado a la tarea de poner a los civiles a salvo y nuestros heroes. Estaban en una azotea observando todo.

-Esto es malo en todos los sentidos.-dijo la clon de cierta ardilla pelirroja observando al monstruo por sus prismaticos.

-¿Que creen que haga ahora?-dijo Amy rose.

-bueno si mal no recuerdo. El extendera sus tormenta destructiva por todo Mobius sembrando caos y destruccion a donde llegue.-dijo cierta echidna anaranjada.

-la buena noticia es que todavia podemos detenerlo.-dijo el padre de Tikal. llamando la atencion de todos.

-¿De que habla? Anciano.-dijo Shadow.

-La primera vez que derrotamos a Chaos. El fue vencido por un portador del control de Chaos. Dicho portador habia absorvido suficiente poder de la esperaldas para alcanzar la super forma. Estado en el cual un poderoso guerrero se vuelve aun mas fuerte.-dijo el padre de Tikal.

-Osea que si absorvemos el poder de las esmeraldas podremos acabar con el.-dijo Scourge a lo que el echidna anciano asintio.

-Bien y convenientemente. Se donde esta las esmeraldas.-dijo nuestro querido erizo azul. Luego podemos ver que las esmeraldas siguen en el mismo lugar donde Chaos absorvio su poder.

-Perfecto tu, Scourge y Shadow pueden ir por ellas. Nosotros distraemos al monstruo liquido.-dijo Tails.

-Seguro que pueden con el?-dijo Sonic.

-Olvidate de nosotros salvar a Mobius es lo que importa.-dijo Amy entonces los tres erizos veloces fueron a cumplir con su deber.

-De acuerdo. Ahora solo tenemos que distraer a Chaos para que la tormenta no siga extendiendose.-dijo Sally.

-Dejenmelo a mi.-dijo una voz en ese momento una aeronave de guerra aparecio en el cielo.

-Eggman? ¿Como escapaste de la carcel?-dijo Elias.

-eso no importa. Lo importante es que estoy aqui para darle una mano. Robots acaben con el monstruo gigante.-dijo Eggman y de inmediato enjambres de misiles salieron disparados de la aeronave directamente ahacia Chaos. Haciendole enojar.

Mientras tanto Sonic, Shadow y Scourge. Llegaron justo al lugar donde estaban las esmeraldas. Valiendose de su supervelocidad para correr sobre el agua. Por fortuna para ellos gracias a que la Boveda seubicaba en una colina el agua todavia no habia inundado el lugar.

-mUy bien chicos aqui estan las esmeraldas. Ahora que?-dijo Sonic.

-creo que debemos absorver el poder del mismo modo que lo hizo Chaos.-dijo Socurge.

-muy bien hagamoslo.-dijo Sonic pero justo en ese instante ciertos monstruos de Metal aparecieron.

-Los soldados de hierro.-dijo Shadow en posicion de combate.

-No los habiamos matado ya.-dijo Scourge.

-tendremos que volver a matarlos.- concluyo Sonic antes de comenzar la pelea. Mientras tanto el combate entre la Eggman y perfect Chaos no iva nada bien era como ver una tripulacion de marineros peleando cin un monstruo marino. Y el monstruo gano partiendo el acorazado de Eggman a la mitad haciendo que el pobre cientifico cayera a las inundadas calles de Mobotropolis. Antes de ser rescatado por cierta chica fantasma.

-Bien creo que ya lo distraje lo suficiente.-dijo Eggman.

-Si sera mejor que esos erizos se den prisa.-dijo el padre de Tikal.

Devuelta con Sonic y los demas ellos enfrentaban un nuevo problema no importa cuantas veces destruyan a los soldados de hierro estos volvian a regenerarse.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-dijo Scourge.

-Tengo una idea. Sonic absorve el poder de las esmeraldas y derrota a Chaos. Nosotros ocupamos de estos golems.-dijo Shadow. Dandose cuenta que no tenian eleccion. Sonic se acerco a las esmeraldas y extendio su mano abierta en su direccion y entonces. La energia de las esmeraldas comenzo a inundar su cuerpo Sonic entonces lanzo un enorme grito de dolor parecia que su cuerpo no soportaria el poder pero milagrosamente no fue asi. Sonic adopto su forma Super.

-Te encuentras bien Torpe?-Dijo Scourge. Super Sonic solo asintio y se fue batallar con Chaos.

El Dios del Caos no podia creer lo que veia ese erizo mortal habia logrado alcarza su mismo nivel de poder. No importa Perfect chaos habia llegado muy lejos para no lograrlo. Sin que ninguno de los oponentes dijera cosa alguna la batalla comenzo. El duelo de ambos oponentes fue similar a la batalla final de Sonic Abventure. Con Sonic tratando de embestir a Chaos y este contratacando con rayos y lanzando escombros. Mientras mas veces Sonic golpeaba a su enemigo la ira del Dios del caos aumentaba haciendo que la tormenta se volviera mas fuerte.

-Sonic. La tormenta de Chaos se intencifica tienes que vencerlo Ya.-dijo el padre de Tikal. comprendiendo el mensaje. Sonic realizo su clasico ataque Spindash y combinando con el poder de Chaos este hizo estallar al monstruo liberando la energia que habia absorvido. La tormenta se dicipo, las inundadas calles se secaron y todo volvio a la normalidad.

Sonic bajo con un orbe de energia en la mano. Ya en su forma normal fue recibido por cierta eriza rosada que no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Ya ya. Bonita tu querido erizo esta bien.-dijo Sonic correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Disculpen odio interrunpir el momento pero darme el orbe que tienes en la mano.-dijo el padre de Tikal. Entonces Sonic entrego el orbe.

-Una vez mas Chaos fue derrotado. Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar la manera que no cause mas problemas.- dijo el padre de Tikal.

-estamos en eso.-dijo una voz misteriosa proveniente de un orbe de luz similar al que el padre de Tikal tenia en su mano. Dicho orbe pronto tomo la forma de una bonita loba blanca con rayas rojas.

-Mucho gusto amigos mortales. Me llamo Amaterasu. Una de las hijas del Isanagi Rey de los dioses. Solo vine a decirles que mi padre ha decidido que por el bien de su mundo Chaos debe volver al reino Divino.-explico la diosa de la vida.

-En serio eres Amateratsu. Vaya nunca imagine que te conoceria.-dijo Cierta eriza rosada.

-Tambien me da gusto conocerte amiga. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algun dia pero por ahora necesito llevarme a Chaos. Por cierto Tikal como ya no necesitamos que alguien cuide la caja donde estaba Chaos puedes volver al reino divino con tu padre.-dijo la diosa alegrando a Tikal.

-Mucha gracias mi señora.-dijo la Echidna anaranjada.

-De nada. Por cierto mis valientes guerreros erizos. En agradecimiento por derrotar a Chaos.-dijo la loba blanca extendiendo su mano y una energa divina inpregno a Sonic, Shadow y Scourge.

-Ahora sus almas estan conectadas a la energia de las esmeraldas. Y podran usar la super forma cada vez que lo necesiten.-dijo Amateratsu.

-Nena estas segura. Probablemente use este poder para el mal.-dijo Scourge.

-Si lo se pero lo mas probable es que Sonic te derrote como siempre asi que no hay problema.-dijo Amaterasu.

-Bueno llego la hora de irme. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Adios.-dijo la lobita diosa desapareciendo en el cielo junto con Chaos y los espiritus de Tikal y su padre.

-Bueno se acabo la tregua. Si me disculpan tengo que asegurarme que Ovoid no sufriera ningun daño.-dijo Eggman antes de irse o mejor dicho escapar.

Mientras tanto en un aterrador lugar que parecia un mar de Lava con islas hechas de roca. Habia un castillo con un trono oculto en las sombras.

-JEJEJEJEJE. Esto no ha acabado.-dijo el ocupante del trono.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Hasta hace un mes descubri la serie Super Sonic X universe y aunque su concepto es algo absurdo me gusto el diseño de sus personajes por lo que decidi incluirlos. Buenos gracias por leer soy Masternica y les deseo un bonito Dia, Tarde o Noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic World.

Bueno dias compañeros ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno perdon por la tardanza esque la verdad estaba un poco dudoso por publicar este capitulo pero bueno este no es un cannon oficial de Sonic asi que adelante. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 25: Trato con el demonio.

Era un dia ordinario en Tecno-Land habia transcurrido un mes entero desde el ataque de Chaos. Durante ese tiempo. El malvado pero carismatico Doctor Eggman se habia dado la tarea de arreglar los daños que la tormenta de Chaos habia provocado a su amado hogar. En ese momento Ivon Robotnik. Como tambien era conocido estaba en su oficina escribiendo en su computadora maestra.

-Bitacora de Eggman.-decia el cientifico mientras escribia su reporte.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que Perfect Chaos fue derrotado. El daño sufrido a la infraestructura de Tecno-Land fue grave pero Gracias Ovoid tomo el liderazgo para que nadie saliera herido. A pesar de su corta edad ella demostro ser una lider capaz y una genio sin igual. Me siento orgulloso. Pero ahora enfrento un nuevo dilema. Debido a que las Boveda de Mobotropolis fue destruida las esmeraldas fueron trasladados a una ubicacion ultrasecreta. Al no saber donde estan necesito encontrar otra manera de ganar esta guerra.-dijo el cientifico mientras escribia su bitacora.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.-dijo una misteriosa voz. En ese momento aparecieron Ovoid junto con los emisarios del mal.

-Padre Scourge detecto una extraña energia. Que viene de tu oficina.-dijo la hija de Robotnik.

-Ese fui yo querida.-dijo la misma voz de antes y de manera inexplicable unos ojos amarillos aparecieron en el monitor de la computadora de Eggman.

.AHHHHHHHH-gritaron Ovoid y otras chicas presentes.

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Eggman de manera exigente.

-No se alarmen, Me llamo Majin rey de los demonios y al igual que ustedes soy un villano con ambiciones de Poder.-dijo la voz desde la computadora de Eggman.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?-dijo cierta clon de Sally.

-Quiero su ayuda si me la dan. Les prometo que todos los que habitan Mobius seran sus esclavos.-dijo el siniestro ente.

Mientras tanto en Mobotropolis. Nuestros heroes estaban disfrutando las nuevos lugares de interes que se habia contruido en su ciudad.

-Chaos podra haber creado un inmeso desastre pero al menos. Nos dio la oportunidad de rediseñar toda la ciudad.-dijo Sally tomando un Smottie.

-Verdad que si. Pero lo mejor es que Eggman no ha dado señales de vida en todo un mes.-dijo cierta eriza rosado.

-y ahora que desconoce donde estan las esmeraldas es casi seguro que va a rendirse.-dijo cierto coyote frances.

-Lo dudo.-dijo cierto erizo negro que los acompañaba.

-Si algo e apredido de Eggman es que esta obcesionado con convertir el planeta en su vision del paraiso donde todos obedezcan a su voluntad.-dijo Shadow.

-puede ser amigo. Pero que puede hacer ahora.-dijo Sonic en ese momento el computadora portatil de Sally recibio una llamada.

-¿Que ocurre padre?-dijo la ardila pelirroja.

-Hija tu y los demas necesitan volver. Es urgente.-dijo el padre de Sally alarmando a nuestros heroes. Quienes fueron de inmediato a la oficina presidencial de mobotropolis.

-Ya estamos aqui Señor Acorn ¿ Cual es la emergencia?-dijo Sonic quien fue el primero en entrar.

-Tenemos visitas.-dijo Elias quien se encontraba rodeado por unos personas que desconocian a exepcion de cierta lobita que todos conoces bien.

-Amaterasu?-dijo Amy reconociendo a la Diosa del sol y la vida.

-Hola amigos mortales. Un placer verlos de nuevo dejenme presentarles a mi Familia.-dijo la Lobita blanca alegre como siempre.

-Ellos son mis padres. Izanagi e Izanami. Rey y reina del paraiso.-dijo Amaterasu presentando a sus padres quienes eran una Gata pelirrroja y un erizo de un azul mas oscuro que el de Sonic.

-Ella es mi hermana Tsukuyomi Diosa de los astros.-dijo la diosa alegre presentando a su hermana quien era una loba como ella pero de color azul claro y un kimono morado.

-Ella es Sussano. Diosa de las batallas y mi hermana menor.-dijo la diosa de la vida presentando a una lince color lila pelo negro y cara seria.

-Y por ultimo ellos son Hiruko y Awashima generales del ejercito divino.-concluyo Amaterasu presentando a un erizo verde con piernas de rana y cola de gato. Y un erizo blanco exageradamente corpulento cuyo brazo derecho se parecia al de Sonic.

-Es un gusto conocerlos Eminencias.-dijo Sonic haciendo una reverencia cortez consientes que estaban ante poderosos dioses. Los demas hicieron lo mismo.

-No hace falta las formalidades. Estamos aqui para ayudarlos.-dijo Iazanagi.

-Su mundo y posiblemente tod el universo corre un gran peligro.-dijo Izanami.

-¿Peligro?-dijo Tails.

-Asi es. muestrales Tsukuyomi.-dijo Sussano entonces la diosa de los astros saco un antiguo Pergamino.

-El Plano espiritual es un plano alternativo al plano fisico. Donde suelen ir las almas de los muertos. Esta dividido en tres reinos. El paraiso, el purgatorio y el infierno. Este ultimo en un principio estaba gobernado por Dark Gaia señor del infierno pero entre sus filas habia un demonio hambriento de poder su nombre era Majin. Arto de ocupar un rol subordinado Majin aprendio el arte prohibido para absorber poder de las emociones negativas. Cuando obtuvo poder suficiente enfrento a Dark Gaia y lo derroto pero no conforme con haber usurpado el trono del infierno. Decidio invadir el Plano fisico los dioses no se lo permitieron quienes como castigo lo condenaron a no poder salir del infierno.-dijo Tsukuyomi narrando la leyenda de Majin.

-Entonces Majin es real pense que era un mito.-dijo Cierta morsa purpura.

-¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?-Dijo Sussano comenzando a estrangular a Roco.

-Derrotar a Majin fue uno de los logros mas importantes de los dioses. Odio a los mortales exepticos que niegan nuestra existencia.-dijo la lince gruñona.

-Suficiente Sussano. Ese comportamiento no es digno de ti y lo sabes.-dijo Izanagi entonces Sussano solto a Roco.

-Perdon padre. Y perdon a ti tambien Roco.-dijo la diosa de las batallas.

-No hay problema me pasa todo el tiempo.-dijo la morsa.

-Volviendo al tema. Existe la posibilidad que Majin vuelva solo necesita absorver las emociones negativas de un planeta como este. Pero para eso necesita que alguien cause desastres.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Alguien como su cientifico bigotudo.-dijo Hiruko.

-Entedemos perfectamente. ¿Y cuando creen que Eggman y demonio ataquen?-dijo cierto conejita Cybor. En ese preciso instante se escucharon gritos de Terror y explosiones.

-Yo diria que ahora.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

Precisamente Eggman volvia a atacar Mobotropolis pero esta vez traia consiguio una nueva generacion de Robots los cuales emanaban un aura fantasmal y tenian una mayor fuerza y resistencia.

-JAJAJAJA Tiemblen insectos ante el poder de mis Robodemonios. Cargados con la energia demoniaca de Majin.-dijo el villano mientras sus maquinas demoniaca aplastaban las fuerzas de los luchadores de la libertad. Sin perder el tiempo nuestros llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-Esos robots se ven muy fuertes. Pero creo que sus super formas seran suficientes.-dijo el holograma de Nicole.

-Muy bien ya la oiste Shadow.-dijo Sonic entonces el erizo azul y el erizo negro. Se transformaron pero justo en ese instante aparecieron Ovoid y los emisarios del mal. La hija de Eggman venia montada en un mecha que tambien habia sido cargado con energia demoniaca y Scourge era de un extraño color morado.

-lamento interrumpir chicos pero tenia ganas de probar mi nueva super forma.-dijo Scourge quien junto a sus amigos se lanzaron contra nuestros heroes.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Con los emisarios del mal. Distrayendo a Sonic y sus amiguitos mis robodemonios podran causar panico y terror entre los habitantes de Mobotropilis.-dijo Eggman.

-No tan rapido cabeza de Huevo.-dijo cierto Erizo de color azul oscuro con detalles en rojo.

-Que tenemos aqui? Nuevos heroes vienen a hacerme frente...-dijo Eggman antes de fijarse mejor y reconocer al erizo que estaba frente a el. Del libro de cuentos que su madre solia leerle.

-Izanagi.-dijo Eggman.

-Lo siento Ivon pero no puedo dejar que continues con esto.-dijo el Rey del paraiso. En ese momento sus hijos entraron en accion.

Sussano enpuño una espada y partio en pedazos a algunos robots. Amaterasu salto sobre ellos y aplastandoles Tsukuyomi hizo llover meteoritos sobre un gigantesco Mecha que habia en el lugar. y Por ultimo pero no menos importante Hiroku y Awashima usaron sus habilidades las cuales eran muy parecidas a las de Sonic.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo el cientifico del gran bigote.

-Esta comentiendo un grave error Dr. Robotnik.-Dijo la diosa de la vida.

-Si lo unico que conseguira liberando a Majin sera condenarse.-dijo Sussano.

-Lo siento pero no confio en quienes protejen amis enemigos. Y una vez que Shade man sea liberado incluso los dioses se arrodillaran.-dijo el villano en turno antes de irse.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos torpes.-dijo Ovoid antes de irse junto a sus amigos. Una vez acabado todo nuestros heroes se reuniron con la familia real del paraiso.

-Eso fue fantastico.-dijo Tails.

-pueden enseñarnos a luchar asi?-dijo Sonic.

-Por supuesto de hecho esa es la razon por la que vinimos. Estamos aqui para mostrarles como vencer a los demonios. Y de paso ustedes pueden enseñarnos que cambios ha habido en Mobius.-dijo Izanami.

Devuelta en Tecno-Land:

-no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.-dijo Eggman.

-No es tu culpa Eggman. Debi saber que Izanagi y su molesta familia se entrometerian. No importa tengo toda clases de planes que puedes ejecutar. Y nisiquiera el rey de los dioses podra detenernos. EjejejejejejajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.-dijo el rey del infierno atra vez del monitor de Eggman.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado en caso que quieran saber de donde saque a los personajes que intriduje hoy les sugiero que invertiguen sobre la serie Wed: Super sonic X universe. Incluso hay una Wiki donde aparecen todos los personajes. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis compadres yo soy masternica. Listo para traerles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 26: Aprendiendo a Convivir.

-Era un dia como cualquier otro en mobotropolis. Sonic estaba ocupado jugando videojuegos con su hermano del alma. Por primera vez en la historia Sonic estaba apunto de superar la puntuacion de Tails.

-Sigue como vas Sonic con mi nave destruida. Podras superarme facilmente.-dijo el zorrito de dos colas alentando a su amigo.

-Finalmente llevo todo un año tratando de conseguir la maxima puntuacion y ahora solo tengo que destruir un enemigo mas.-dijo pero justo antes de que Sonic pudiera hacerlo una esfera de energia salio disparada y destruyo el televisor de la sala de estar.

-Por favor. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.-dijo Sonic lamentablemente si era. Sussano y Amy estaban peleando otra vez.

-Te dije que no pondre esa cosa.-dijo Sussano lanzado esferas de energia a Amy. La cual esta de alguna manera podia bloquear con su maso.

-Tu padre ordeno que debian vestirte como gente normal. Para que no supieran que son dioses.-dijo Amy lo cual contaba con un nuevo maso regalo de Izanami.

-Pero el sabe que no me gusta el rosa.-dijo la lince con complejo de Tsundere.

-Muy bien ¿Que pasa aqui?- dijo el rey de los dioses acompañado por Elias.

-Perdon por el desorden papa. Lo que ocurre es que Amy trajo nuestros conjuntos para pasar desapercividos. Y bueno Sussano se molesto cuando vio qu ele suyo inclia un gorrito rosa.-explico Tsukuyomi. A lo que Izagani hizo un Facepalm.

-Chicas esto es demasiado en el tiempo que llevamos en Mobuis ustedes se han peleado unas 60 veces contando esta.-dijo la madre de Sally.

-Recuerden que si ambas van ha ser novias de Sonic tienen que llevarse bien.-dijo La de Sussano.

Flash back:

-Haber. Señor Izanagi esta ofreciendome la mano de sus tres hijas.-dijo nuestro querido erizo.

-Correcto ellas siempre han estado interesadas en ti. Sobretodo Sussano.-respondio el rey del paraiso. Sonrojando a su pequeña lince.

-Es muy alagador pero tengo novia.-dijo Sonic teniendo a Amy abrazandolo lo mas fuerte que podia.

-No te preocupes Sonic la ley de los dioses permite tanto a hombres como mujeres tener muchas parejas. Siempre que el o ella los cueide de forma equitativa.-dijo la gata pelirroja. Sonic se puso algo nervioso.

-Un momento. No esperaran que comparta a mi novio con una mortal.-dijo Sussano.

-asi pues para ser mortal soy mucho mejor esposa.-dijo Amy. Sussano se enfurecio y saco su espada.

Fin del Flash Back.

Esa fue la primera pelea entre Sussano y Amy. Jaja como nos reimos esa noche.-dijo Amaterasu.

-El momento de reir termino. Sussano, Amy ambas tienen que aprender a llevarse bien. Asi que ambas van a acompañarme a un viaje para aprender a llevarse bien.-Dijo la reina del paraiso.

-De acuerdo.-dijeron Sussano y Amy al unisono.

-Tu tambien iras Sonic.-dijo Izanagi.

-¿Porque?-dijo Sonic.

-Eres el unico que puede apasiguar a esas dos. Ademas podrias las tecnicas nuevas que te enseñe.-dijo Izanagi. Sonic no podia decirle que no a su sensei menos si este era un Dios. Pero lo que nuestors heroes no sospechaban era que cierto cientifico malvado estaba espiandoles.

-Esta podria ser la opotunidad de acabar con Sonic. ¿Que me dices Majin? El dolor de las amantes de Sonic por la muerte de su amado te sirve?-dijo Eggman a su diabolico socio.

-Me sirve de maravilla.-respondieron los ojos infernales del monitor de Eggman.

AL dia siguiente. Izanami llevo a su Hija, a su yerno y a la novia de su yerno a un paseo por la ciudad.

-Mobotropolis es una ciudad muy hermosa. Bueno chicas diganme a donde les gustaria ir primero.-dijo la gata pelirroja.

-Bueno porque no vamos a este parque de atracciones del que tanto hablan.-dijo Sussano.

-Oh si con la poliza de su seguro mejoraron todos los juegos.-dijo Amy.

-Bien hecho chicas. Estar de acuerdo es un gran paso en su relacion.-Andando.

-Jijijijiji. Esto es perfecto el parque de diversiones es el lugar para mi trampa.-dijo Dijo el clon de Antoine.

-Y ¿Cual es tu plan amigo?-dijo Rosy.

-¿Cual es la comida favorita del entrometido azul.-dijo la copia Pacth D'Coolectte.

-Chili dogs. Chili dogs,-dijo Rosy disfrazada como una eriza verdecon un carrito de Chilidogs.

-Esto es brilllante, Sonic no sospechara que su chili dog contiene Syanuro jejejeje.-dijo Pacth muy seguro de si mismo.

-Oigan miren todos. Chilidogs.-dijo un transeunte entonces en el carrito de Rosy se formo una enorme fila.

-Me gusta los Chilidogs. Pero esa fila es muy larga.-dijo Sonic ignorando el carrito.

-Maldita sea.-dijo Pacth molesto.

-Me preocupa mas Rosy. Sabes como se pone con las multitudes.-dijo Alicia la copia de Sally.

-ALEJENSE ALEJENSE.-Dijo la loca amante de Scourge lanzando martillazos sin control. Finalmente la policia llego a llevarsela.

-Sueltalo rata rosa.-dijo Sussano jalando el brazo de Sonic.

-Ni lo piensen Lince con xarna.-dijo Amy janlando el otro.

-Chicas vamos estamos en publico y van a partir en dos.-dijo el pobre erizo.

-Suficiente.-dijo Izanamy.

-Si tanto desean que Sonic las acompañe a su atraccion. Porque no van los tres a ambas.-sugirio la reina del paraiso.

-Bueno si ustedes insisten.-dijo Sonic tomando a sus amantes de cada brazo. Mientras tanto ciertos Villanos estaban escondidos en una jardinera con arbustos.

-Ja pueden creerlo.-dijo Fiona.

-Lo se. Un verdadero hombre las tomaria del trasero.-dijo Scourge.

-No me referia... ah olvidalo. Solo disparale.-dijo Fiona. Entonces anti Tails tomo una escopeta y apunto directamente donde estaba Sonic. Y sin meditarlo por mucho tiempo disparo. La bala volo a una gran velocidad pero antes que llegara a su receptor cierta lince lila la freno con su espada.

-Ya fue suficiente Ezbirros de Robotnik. Si lo que quieren es eliminar a Sonic haganlo de frente.-dijo Sussano dejando extrañado a sus amigos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.-dijo Scourge entoces los emisarios salieron de su escondite.

-Si lo que quieren es batalla, Batalla les vamos a dar.-dijo Scourge activando su superforma. Sin perder el tiempo Sonic hizo lo mismo. Y ambos abversarios comenzaron su duelo.

-Mientras tanto. ¿Porque no les mostramos nuestros nuevos juguetes.-dijo Rosy y los emisarios del mal sacaron armas cargadas con energia demoniaca. Entonces comenzo una batalla en la que Amy y Sussano ya no estaban peleando entre ellas. Si no cooperando ambas descubrieron que tenia una pasion en comun.

-Luchar.-dijeron ellas mientras acababan con los emisarios.

Por su parte Sonic estaba inmerso en un combate aerio con Scourge. Ambos siendo parejos como siempre.

-Nunca conseguiras ganarme usando tus viejos movimientos.-dijo Scourge.

-tal vez entonces deba usar unos nuevos.-dijo Sonic desconcertando a Scourge.

-Patada tornado.-dijo Sonic girando sobre si mismo con la pierna estirada pateando repetidas veces a Scourge. El erizo purpura trato de golpear al amarillo pero este detuvo su golpe y como si fuera un marine Sometio a Scourge.

-Lanzamiento.-dijo Sonic Lanzando a Scourge contra el piso.

-Spindash Fatal.-dijo Sonic quien se lanzo convertido en bola contra Scorurge pero sorprendentemente solo su oponente resulto herido.

-Scourge.-dijo Rosy. Tomando a su villano de sobre ella.

-Esto no a acabado Sonic.-dijo la sadica rosada. Antes de irse con los demas emisarios.

Devuelta en el cuartel de Mobotropolis. Sussano y Amy estaban pasando un alegra tiempo sin pelearse.

-Sabes Sussano. A pesar de las cosas feas que dijiste de mi. Me alegra que Sonic tambien te ame.-dijo Amy.

-Lo mismo digo amiga.-Dijo Sussano en ese momento llego Amaterasu.

-Me alegra ver que se lleven bien. Por cierto Sonic ya esta listo.-dijo la lobita blanca. Y las demas sorieron picaronamente.

-No te preocupes querido Sonic. Te desataremos en cuanto hallamos terminado-dijo Amaterasu.

-Ademas estoy segura que lo vas a disfrutar tambien.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

Mientras tanto en Tecno-Land.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido contra Sonic. Si vamos a vencerlo necesito aprender a pelear asi.-dijo Scourge. Mientras Fiona y Rosy atendian sus heridas.

-por fortuna Scourge. Manji tiene en sus filas a maestro igual de capaz que Izanagi.-dijo Eggman. En ese momento en el monitor de Eggman se abrio un portal al infierno y de el salio un ente maligno parecido a un erizo. Con ojos rojos y sin boca.

-Me llamaban?-dijo este misterioso ser.

-Chicos conozcan al general del ejercito demoniaco. Mephilis el oscuro.-dijo Eggman.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Recuerden siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias las cuales pueden enviarme atraves de un PM o dejarlas en los Reinwens gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	27. Chapter 27

Sonic World.

Buenos dias camaradas. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 27: La ira de Mephilis.

Nuestra historia comienza en Tecno-Land donde el demonio Mephilis estaba entrenando a su nuevo discipulo quien no la estaba pasando nada bien. De el snuevo sensei de Scourge acababa de lanzarlo contra una pared.

-Bastardo.-dijo erizo verde.

-No te quejes mortal. Recuerda que el entrenamiento de los dioses implica dolor y sacrificio. Solo asi derrotaras al erizo azul. Ahora atacame con el Spindash certero.-dijo Mephilis y erizo verde obedecio.

Mientras todo esto sucedia en mobotropolis Sonic y Shadow estaban terminando su entrenamiento y creanme que Scourge no es el unico que la pasa mal cuando entrena.

-Muy bien hecho muchachos han mejorado mucho y creo que se han ganado un merecido descanso.-dijo Izanagi antes de irse dejando al erizo negro y azul completamente lesionados.

-Demonios me duelo todo el cuerpo.-dijo Sonic.

-Ni me lo digas. Si asi entrenan los dioses no me sorprende que tengan que ser inmortales.-dijo Shadow. En ese momento llegaron Amy y las hijas de Izanagi.

-Hola chicas que tal?-dijo Sonic.

-Por el Ki. Creo que nuestro papa volvio a exederse.-dijo Sussano.

-Nah estoy bien.-dijo Sonic mintiendo.

-De cualquier modo tenemos algo que mostrarte.-dijo Tsukuyomi quien teletransporto a todos a la sala de estar. Una vez alli Amaterasu encendio el televisor y puso un episodio guardado del programa de CC.

-Es la noticia que le esta dando la vuelta al mundo. Sonic el erizo heroe que derroto a Perfect Chaos. Fue visto en una cita con dos chicas a la vez.-dijo el chimpance comediante y luegan muestran la foto de Sonic con Amy y Sussano.

-Pero eso no es todo nuestro querido erizo azul tambien fue visto. Saliendo con dos chica lobo.-dijo CC antes de mostrar la imagen de Sonic con Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi.

-Acaso sera nuestro querido Sonic un mujeriego. Si es asi no se si sentir indignacion o envidia.-dijo CC entonces Sussano apago la tele. Mientras tanto en la oficina de Elias la mama de las diosas estaba con sus dos hijos varones hablando con Elias.

-Esto es indignante.-dijo la gata con pelos rojos.

-No puede ser la gente desprecie a Sonic solo por hacer feliz a mis hijas.- dijo la esposa de Izanagi muy molesta.

-Perdone reina Izanami pero hace mucho que los habitantes de Mobius dejamos la poligamia. La razon es que hace mucho tiempo hubo un filosofo llamado Leonard Hog. Quien era considerado como el filosofo mas brillante de la historia de Mobius dijo que tener relaciones con multiples parejas podria llevar favoritismo y por ende a disfuncionalidad.-dijo la Primera dama de Elias.

-Desde entonces todos los pueblos de Mobius prohibieron la Poligamia.-dijo el padre de Sally.

-Si eso esta a punto de cambiar.-dijo Izanamy.

Ese mismo dia Elias convoco a una conferencia de prensa en la plaza de Mobius. No solo la prensa especializada si no tambien toda la poblacion civil de Mobius estaba ahi.

-Espero que el plan de Izanami funcione.-dijo Izanagi.

-Tranquilo Papa. Recuerda que mama siempre fue la mas inteligente de su escuela.-dijo Amaterasu. Quienes estaban tras bambalinas.

-Atencion habitantes de Mobius se que muchos de ustedes estaran preocupados por las recientes noticias de Sonic el erizo asi me pidieron que invocara esta conferencia para aclarar el asunto las personas que estan a punto ver son pobablemente las personas mas importantes de nuestra historia.-dijo el presidente Acorn.

-Señor presidente ¿A quienes se refiere con exactitud?-dijo un periodista. En ese momento la familia real del paraiso entro en accion y usando su poder divino se elevo por encima de la tarima llamando la atencion de todos.

-Somos la familia real del paraiso. Aquellos que gobiernan todo lo que existe en el universo. Mi esposo Izanagi es el avatar del Chakra y junto a el Gobierno a los demas Dioses. Mis hijos han velado por el bienestar de Mobius y de inumerables mundos durantes eones. Nosotors fuimos quienes crearon el planeta en el que vive y tambien a cada uno de sus habitantes. Inumerables enemigos y seres malvados a perececido por causa nuestra y muchos mas seguiran pereciendo. Y ahora estamos aqui para ayudarlos a acabar con la guerra que agobia a su mundo.-dijo Izanami con una voz fuerte y autoritaria mientras ella y su familia brillaban con todo su poder divino. Antes de finalmente dejar de levitar.

-Creen que funcionara?-dijo Sonic detras de la tarima. En ese momento todos los presentes comienzan a alabar la grandeza de los dioses.

-Tomo eso como un si.-dijo Shadow entonces Izanami toma el microfono.

-Gracias a todos estoy muy feliz por esta calida bienvenida. Escuchen la razon por la que invoque esta rueda de prensa. Es para explicar la razon por la que Sonic ha estado saliendo con multiples parejas. Es porque mis hijas se enamoraron de el y poligamia esta permitida en el paraiso. Claro esta yo no vengo a exigirles que asuman esa tradicion solo quiero que respeten a Sonic y a mis hijas. Por Favor.-dijo la gatita de pelos rojos.

-Si diosa izanami.-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Gracias es un honor que sean mis seguidores.-respondio la reina del paraiso muy sonriente.

Mas tarde ese dia Sonic estaba enseñandole a los hijos de Azanagi como jugar Videojuegos.

-Y eso es todo chicos.-dijo Sonic pasandole el control a Hikaro.

-No se porque los mortales se frustran tanto con estas cosas. Por como lo describes es muy facil.-dijo Awashima. En ese momento llega Amaterasu.

-Chicos no van a creer esto.-dijo la lobita risueña.

-¿Que pasa hermanita?-dijo Hikaro.

-La gente le pide al consejo del Sr. Acorn que apruebe la Poligamia pero para eso mama tiene que responde una sola pregunta ante el consejo.-dijo Amaterasu.

-Maldicion. Sabia que esa conferencia era mala idea.-dijo Hikaro.

-Tranquilizate hermano estoy seguro. ¿Que mama sabe lo que hace?-dijo Sussano afilando su espada.

Mientras tanto en la sala del Consejo.

-Reina Izanami como ya debe saber estamos considerando legalizar la poligamia. Pero antes debemos saber. ¿Que fue lo que llevo a los dioses a hacerlo?-pregunto uno de los consejeros de Elias.

-Bueno veran hace mucho tiempo atras...-

En ese momento el techo de la sala se abrio. Y atravez de dicho agujero se podia ver a cierto demonio parecido a un erizo de ojos rojos.

-Mephilis. ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Izanagi quien estaba presente en la sala del consejo.

-Originalmente vine aqui para destruirte. Pero creo que puede esperar hasta darles su respuesta.-dijo Mephilis volteandose hacia los del consejo.

Flash Back narrado por Mephilis:

Hace millones de Años cuando Mobius todavia era un mundo prehistorico y salvaje Izanagi se habia convertido en el Rey del paraiso. Yo alguna vez fui un dios tambien estaba profundamente enamorado de una persona aquella con mechones rojos. Pero para mi desgracia ella no me correspondio dijo que su corazon le pertenecia al rey de los dioses. Lleno de celos traicione al paraiso vendi mi alma a Majin y me converti en Mephilis el oscuro. Lamentablemente a un con todo ese poder no pude superar a Izanagi. Fui vencido y desterrado al infierno.

Fin del flashback.

-Ahora saben la razon por la que Izanagi legalizo la poligamia. Porque no prosegimos.-dijo Mephilis y de inmediato el y esposo se Izanami comenzaron a luchar. Mientras tanto Los emisarios del mal estaban luchando contra nuestros heroes.

-Te hiciste mas fuerte verdocito.-dijo Sonic.

-Mephilis es un gran sensei.-dijo Scourge atancando a Sonic mientras Shadow se batia a duelo con Ovoid.

-Tu madre no aprobaria esto Ovoid.-dijo Shadow.

-No la metas en esto.-dijo la hija de Robotnik. Volviendo con Izanagi y Mephilis el villano habia logrado estar a par con izanagi. Al punto de ser capaz de mandar al rey de los dioses contra la pared.

-Me quitaste a la mujer que amo. Ahora pereceras y muerte le dara a Majin el poder para liberarse.-dijo Mephilis. Pero antes del ultimo golpe Izanagi lanzo una onda de energia que lanzo a su oponente lejos de el. Entonces el sin piedad alguna bombardeo con golpes a Mephilis. Y de una certera patada lo lanzo al espacio.

-Estoy al mismo nivel que tu Sonic no puedes vencerme.-dijo Scourge.

-No estoy tan seguro.-dijo Sonic en ese momento comenzo nuestro querido erizo comenzo a hacer brillar mas su brillo y de la nada pasa de un color Amarillo a un rojo muy brillante.

-Pero que coño?-dijo Scourge.

-Ultra forma.-dijo Sonic y con un golpe igual de certero que el de Izanagi hizo que Scourge. Se reuniera con su maestro en el espacio. Obligando a sus aliados a huir.

Ya con todo resuelto al dia siguiente la nueva ley de poligamia se aprobo de manera inmediata.

-Gracias por todo Elias.-dijo Izanagi.

-Realmente deberias. Agradecerle a Mephilis es el perfecto ejemplo de que amor te lleva a la locura.-dijo Elias.

-Lamentablemente no todo son buenas noticias Mephilis es mas poderoso de lo que parece. Fui capaz de vencerlo pero no creo que Sonic corra con la misma suerte.-dijo Izanagi.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y aprovecho para aclarar que no apoyo a la poligamia. Lamentablemente en el mundo real la poligamia solo conduce a los celos y al odio. Por fortuna en la mundo de los fanfics podemos volver realidad cualquier cosa. Bueno gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic World.

Buenos dias camaradas. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 28: Ayudando a Mina.

Un dia normal en Mobotropolis. Todos estaban en sus respectivas actividades menos Sonic quien estaba dirvirtiendose con su querido Harem.

-Vaya eso estuvo increible. Al menos yo me la pase en grande.-dijo Sonic a lo que Amy y las diosas respondieron besandolo. Despues de semejante fiesta sonic y sus amantes fueron a la sala de estar y en ese preciso momento aparecio cierto zorrito inteligente de dos colas. Acompañado de su novia de una sola cola.

-Tails, Zooey ¿Que tal les fue en su visita VIP con Mina Mongosse?-dijo Amaterasu feliz como siempre.

-No tan bien como tu imaginas.-dijo Zooey. Llamando la atencion de todos.

-Veraz Sonic cuando visatamos la mansion de Nina. Conocimos a su novio.-dijo Tails.

Flash Back:

Su nombre era Ash y siendo lo mas amable posible es tipo es un completo imbecil. Deacuerdo a lo que nos dijo Mina. Ash tiene la mala costumbre de coquetear con otras chicas pero a pesar de eso el es muy posesivo con ella. No la deja sola ni un minuto por lo que ella lo ha visto coquetear con otras. Mina no se atreve a cortarlo porque el tipo le ha metido a la cabeza que solo el la ama de verdad.

Fin del Flash back.

-No puedo creerlo. Los hombres de ese tipo me molestan mucho.-dijo Sussano lanzando puñetazos a un lado de ella.

-Oye no desquites conmigo.-dijo Sonic quien resulto ser el que recibia los golpes.

-Perdon Sonic es solo que no soporto a los hombres ingratos.-dijo la diosa de las batallas.

-Ya no somos dos deseria que pudieramos ayudar a Mina.-dijo Zooey.

-Pues la razon por la que Mina no abandona a Ash es porque ella piensa que solo el la ama asi que porque no le conseguimos a Mina un novio de verdad.-dijo Amaterasu.

-No es mala. Solo tenemos que conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente guapo para enamorar a Mina.-dijo Sonic.

-Gracias por ofrecerte Sonic.-dijo Sussano.

-no me ofreci.-dijo Sonic.

-Lo se solo queria ser amable.-respondio la lince lila.

-Vamos Sonic Hazlo por Nina ella merece tener a un chico bueno en su vida.-dijo Amy con ojitos suplicantes. Sonic podia soportar muchas cosas pero reistirse a la mirada de Amy no era una de ellas.

-Bueno hermano que dices.-dijo Tails a su mejor amigo.

Tras haber aceptado la operacion salvando a la mangosta. Dio inicio.

-Muy bien Sonic. Mina esta saliendo a la heladeria tu y Amy fingan que se encuentran casualmente con ella.-dijo Tails atravez de un comunicador a su amigo.

-entendido.-dijo Sonic entonces Sonic y su novia rosada caminaron casualmente y se encontraron con la cantante juvenil.

-Mina que gusto verte.-dijo la eriza rosada abrazando a su amiga.

-hola Amy. ¿Que estan haciendo?-dijo la mangosta.

-Bueno, ibamos a la heladeria puedes acompañarnos si quieres.-dijo Amy a la que su amiga cantante asintio. Mientras Tails y Zooey supervisaban la operacion desde el cuartel general.

-Buen trabajo dulcecito.-dijo Zooey besando a su novio.

-Gracias. Sabes me pregunto que le habran hecho las diosas a Ash.-dijo Tails en ese momento aparecieron las hijas de Isanagi.

-no te preocupes amigo Tails. Ya nos encargamos de el.-dijo Amaterasu. Una escena despues podemos ver a Ash atado y amordazado mientras Mina lo echaba de la casa poryectadas de una esfera de crystal.

-Largate inutil ahora estoy con un hombre de verdad.-decia Mina en la proyeccion.

Devuelta con Tails y las demas.

-Chicas no creen que eso fue un poco excesivo.-dijo Zooey.

-No te preocupes. Ash es inofensivo que es lo que podria pasar.-dijo Sussano en ese presiso momento se escucho una explosion que venia del cuarto donde estaba Ash al llegar a ahi Ash habia un enorme hoyo en la pared y una nota.

-Queridos luchadores de la Libertad. Gracias por preparar a nuestro nuevo peon con cariño Los emisarios del mal.-dijo Tails leyendo la nota.

Una vez en tecno-land nuestros villanos llevaron a Ash ante Eggman.

-Asi que tu eres Ash. EH?-dijo el viejo del bigote.

-Si, Si que es lo que quieres.-dijo el imbecil.

-Darte la oportunidad de vengarte. Solo come esto y tendras el poder de un demonio guerrero.-dijo Eggman entregado una pequeña esfera que emanaba un aura fantasmal. Consumido por el odio Ash devoro la esfera y de manera inmediata una fuerza maligna se apodero de el. Su ojos se volvieron parecidos a Sonic. EXE pero sin la sangre. Emitiendo una energia malevola mientras reia perversamente.

Devuelta en Mobotropolis:

-Como se les ocurre hacer algo tan tonto?-dijo Izanagi sosteniendo furioso a Sonic.

-Por favor Izanagi. Sonicse equivoco pero solo hacia nuestras hijas le pedian.-replico Isanami.

-Como sea. Sera mejor que busquemos a Ash.-dijo Izanagi.

-No hace falta buscarlo padre.-dijo Tsukuyomi quien logro divisar al adolecente poseido.

-Yo provoque esto. Dejen que haga cargo.-dijo Sonic.

-Como si pudiese ser de otra forma.-dijo el Rey de los dioses. Entonces Sonic se lanzo al combate.

-Sonic tu y tus amigos pagaran por haberme separado de Mina.-dijo Ahs fusionado con la energia maligna.

-Ella se merece algo mejor que tu.-dijo Sonic sin decir mas la batalla comenzo fue un duelo epico y Bruta. Llena de golpes, Patadas y todo tipo de ataques. Ash se volvio mucho mas fuerte y resistente con la energia demoniaca pero aun asi Sonic pudo vencerlo habiendo agotado todo el poder de la esfera Ash finalmente cayo sobre el auto de un ciudadano de mobotropolis generico.

Finalmente las autoridades apresaron a Ash por causar panico y destruccion de la propiedad privada. Mina fue directamente con nuestros heroes.

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrio y gracias por mostrarme que Ash no es bueno para mi.-dijo la idol Mangosta.

-De nada Mina. Entonces te uniras a nosotras.-dijo Amy.

-Lo lamento Sonic es un buen chico pero no es mi tipo.-dijo Mina.

-De verdad?-dijo Sonic.

-Si veraz tengo mayor debilidad por los chicos adorables y no tan rudos. Por cierto Tails, Si tu y Zooey quiere divertirse siempre pueden pasar por mi casa.-dijo Mina besando a Tails.

-Bueno supongo que todo termino bien. Verdad?-dijo Sonic.

-No esten tan seguro.-dijeron Elias e Izanagi.

-100, 101.-diecia el rey del paraiso contando las flexiones que habia puesto a hacer a Sonic como castigo mientras en la sala de estar.

-Mama por favor esto es muy cruel.-dijo Amaterasu. Mientras su mama se llevaba sus cosas de sus cuartos.

-Lo lamento pequeñas deben aprender a no meterse en la vida ajena. Ademas solo sera un dia.-dijo Isanami.

Mientras tanto en Tecno-Land:

-Como era de esperarse Ash fallo. Pero las prueba de los orbes demoniacos fue todo un exito.-dijo Eggman a Majin.

-Excelente pronto yo sere libre y Mobius sera tuyo jejejejejejejejejeAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Dijo el demonio atravez del monitor de Eggman.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado. Si pensaba que iba a emparejar a Sonic con Mina les aclaro que este version del erizo azul no es un mujeriego como la algunos artistas porno. Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonic World.

Buenos dias camaradas. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 29: La entrenadora Tsukuyomi.

Nuestra historia comienza en el Restaurante de Vainilla de Rabbit era la primera vez que las diosas visitaban en lugar y les encantaba.

-Tengo que abmitirlo Sonic este lugar es fantastico.-dijo Sussano.

-Y los precios son realmente muy bajos. Invite a comer a todos los presentes y su solo me costo 10,000 gemas.-dijo Amaterasu.

-Tu hermana sabe. Que las gemas son valiosas en este planeta?-Amy.

-No y creeme es mejor asi.-dijo Tsukuyomi. Mientras estaban comiendo la diosa de los astros vio por la ventana que todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad estaban deprimidos.

-Amy no quiero parecer atrevida pero porque todos estan deprimido? Apenas ayer todos se veian felices.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Es por que se acerca el campeonato de Futboll. Veraz todos los años las diferentes ciudades estados celebran un campionato. Y Cada año mobotropolis es eliminado en la preliminares. Y debido a eso somos conocidos como los incompetentes del Futboll.-Explico la eriza rosada.

-A mi personalmente no me molesta.-dijo Sonic.

-Pero a mi. No permitire que la ciudad de sus amigos siga siendo humillada de esta manera.-dijo Tsukuyomi. Entonces la loba azul salio del lugar decidida.

-Alguien puede explicarme que acaba de ocurrir?-Dijo Sonic.

-Tsukuyomi es fanatica del Futboll de los mortales. Sabe todo lo que se puede saber de el incluyendo informacion inutil.-dijo Sussano.

Mas tarde ese dia. Los jugadores del equipo de Mobotropolis estaban entrenando con su entrenador obsevandolos mientras bebia cerveza.

-Muy bien muchachos recuerden no importante no es ganar. Lo importante es que nos paguen-dijo el marrano obeso. En ese momento el padre de Sally llego y aclaro su garganta para llamar la atencion.

-Señor Acorn. Bienvenido.-dijo el cerdo.

-Estas despedido.-dijo Elias soprendiendo repentinamente al cerdo.

-Despedido no puede hablar enserio.-dijo el cerdo.

-Claro que si. John Pig eres el entrenador mas inutil que hemos tenido. Señores llevenselo.-dijo Elias y sus guardaespaldas obedecieron.

-Bien Tsukuyomi. Oficialmente eras la nueva entrenadora del equipo. Confio en ti.-dijo Elias.

-Gracias .-dijo la diosa de los astros respetuosamente.

-Sonic como Entrenadora del equipo. Necesito una asistente y quiero que seas tu.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-de verdad? Pero no se nada de este deporte.-dijo Sonic.

-Tranquilo solo necesitas mantener cargado el tanque de bebidas.-dijo Sussano. A la mañana siguiente era el primer juego del campionato al principio nadie tenia fe en Mobotropolis pero increiblemente ellos iban ganando. Aunque siendo un hater del Futball Sonic solo se concentraba en cumplir su tarea.

-Listo un barril de bebidas recargado justo a tiempo para el silvatazo final.-dijo Sonic y cuando soo dicho silvatazo todo el equipo cargaba a Tsukuyomi.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir ganamos.-dijo un jugador ramdom del equipo.

-No inventen en serio.-dijo Sonic.

-Si enserio por primera vez en toda su historia Mobotropolis acaba de ganar un Partido de campionato. Y todos incluyendome estan llenos de jubilo. Perdi mil dolares apostando en contra nuestra pero que importa. Ganamos.-dijo el locutor del partido.

Elias estaba tan feliz con esta historia que organizo una fiesta en la casa presidencial.

-Buen Señorita Tsukuyomi. Pero se lo abvierto en esta competencia participan algunos de los mejores equipos de Mobius. Necesitara mucho esfuerzo para ganar el campeonato.-dijo el padre de Tails.

-No se preocupe Sr. Powerl. Hare lo mejor que pueda.-dijo la diosa de los astros sin embargo el equipo de Tsukuyomi domino completamente el campeonato. Gano absolutamente todos los partidos en que participo. Todos veian a la hija de Izanagi como una gran heroina.

Mientras en un edificio de barrios de mala muerte:

-No puedo creerlo la final esa mujerzuela divina. Ha logrado mas que cualquier otro entrenador. Mientras tanto yo lo he perdido todo. Mi casa, mi auto, Mi coleccion de huevos enjoyados.-dijo John Pig sintiendo pena por el mismo.

-Oh cuanto lamento oir. Eso.-dijo una voz perversa entonces cierto demonio de ojos rojos salio de su guarida.

-Mephilis. El enemigo de Izanagi.-dijo el marrano despedido.

-El doctor Eggman tiene una propuesta para usted.-dijo el dios caido.

-Me convertiran en un horrible y aterrador engendro.-dijo John.

-No descuide tenemos una alternativa comoda para usted.-dijo el demonio. Finalmente el dia soñado llego. El equipo de Mobotropolis se enfrenterian a del Monckey City. Todos en el lugar estaban emocionados nunca abrian imaginado encontrarse en nada menos que la final.

-Muy bien señores el gran dia llego podra la diosa de los astros convertir al mayor perdedor de la liga en nada menos que el campion. Segun todos los expertos asi sera.-dijo el locutor del juego.

-Como es costumbre Iniciaremos este historico juego con el Himno de la alianza de Mobius.-Pero antes que el Himno pudiera comenzarun enorme y aterrador Mecha. Aparecio en medio de la cancha.

-Diosa Tsukuyomi.-dijo una voz perteneciente a cierto Marrano quien estaba dentro del mecha.

-John?-dijo la loba azul.

-Asi es tu arruinaste mi vida. Ahora por tu culpa todos los presentes van a morir.-dijo el perverso Porcino.

-Equipo busquen refugio los Luchadores y yo nos encargamos.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-A la orden.-respondio su equipo huyendo de ahi despavorido.

Este nuevo Mecha era mucho mas poderoso que todos los demas mechas que habian enfrentado. Nisiquiera Sonic en su super forma podia vencerlo.

-Jejejejejeje. Es inutil luchadores. Este monstruo mecanico funciona con un orbe de energia infernal, La forma de energia infernal mas potente. Nada puede vencerme.-dijo John.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro.-dijo Shadow. Sonic por su parte asintio.

-Golpe de fusion.-dijeron ambos al unisono mientras chocaban sus puños entonces un haz de luz y cuando todo se aclaro. Aparecio un erizo parecido aIzanagi pero mas bajo.

-¿Quien demonios eres?-dijo John.

-Me llamo Shadic. Y se acabo la diversion.-dijo la fusion de Sonic y Shadow quien ataco al Mecha sin nuingun tipo de piedad como si se tratase de un enorme saco de boxeo Shadic masacro al monstruo mecanico sacando el orbe infernal para finalmente destruirlo con un pisoton.

-ultimas noticias. Debido a un ataque robotico que dejo al estadio en ruinas La final se celebrara la proxima semana en Mobotropolis. Gracias.-dijo un reportero dando un boletin de ultimo minuto.

-Lamento lo que ocurrio señor.-dijo Tsukuyomi apenada.

-Estas bromeando. Convertiste a un monton de perdedores en ganadores. Aunque no hemos ganado todavia eres la mejor entrenadora que hemos tenido.-dijo Elias.

-Ademas no existe ninguna persona qe pueda suplirte.-dijo la madre de Sally dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Tsukuyomi. Mientras observando en lo mas alto de un edificio.

-No lo sabes Izanagi pero tu victoria solo forma parte del plan del mi maestro.-dijo Menphilis.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero que esta historia sea de su agrado gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonic World.

Buenos dias camaradas. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno de antemano le pido disculpas para el que me pidio que emparejara a Sally con en este capitulo muere dicha relacion bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 30: Porque no hay que abusar del Cuarto poder.

Nuestra historia comienza con los padres de Sally tomando el Te con CC.

-Gracias por invitarme Sr. Presidente.-dijo el viejo primate comediante.

-De nada CC. Sabes con todos este asunto de Eggman aliandose con un rey demoniaco que podria destruir todo el universo. Es bueno pasar un tiempo relajandome...-dijo Elias antes de ser interrumpido. Por cierto erizo azul.

-Sonic.-dijo Elias con cara de Whatever.

-Lamento la intromision señor pero Sally volvio de visitar a Monkey Khan y pues...-Dijo Sonic alarmando a los Señores Acorn. Entonces Todos fueron inmediatamente a ver a nuestra querida ardilla pelirroja la cual estaba muy triste.

-Oh cielito que Paso?-dijo Alicia tratando de calmar a su hija.

-Es solo que Monkey Khan dijo que ya no podiamos salir. Sus padres arreglaron un matrimonio con una Princesa del Vixen Town.-dijo Sally sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Oh querida. No te preocupes todo va a estar bien.-dijo Alicia cual amorosa madre.

-Entiendo que sea muy duro para ti amiga. Todavia recuerdo mi primer corazon roto.-dijo Sussano.

-Sussano tu eres la princesa del paraiso. ¿Que idiota romperia contigo?-dijo Tails.

-En realidad no rompio conmigo. Solo descubrimos que era un espia de Majin.-dijo la diosa de las batallas.

-Bueno veo que necesitan estar sola con su hija un momento. Asi que me ire.-dijo CC pero una vez en el corredor. El chimpace sonrio maliciosamente y comenzo a frotar sus manos como un villano.

Mas tarde durante el Show de CC:

-Muy buenas amigos mios. No van a creer lo que me paso hoy. Estaba tomando el te tranquilamente con el presidente y primera Dama. Y su hija nos dijo que su despreciable novio. El principe Monkey Khan rompio con ella esta noche. Escucharon bien le han roto el corazon a nuestra querida heroina. Por esa razon hoy empezamos El especial de odio a Monkey Khan envien cualquier cosa ofensiva contra ese patan a mis redes sociales y las mejores saldran en el programa.-dijo CC mientras Sonic y sus compañeros veian el Show.

-No puedo creerlo se aprovechan del sufrimiento de mi hermana.-dijo Amy.

-Tranquila Amy. Ve el lado positivo ese mono se lo merece.-dijo Sussano.

-Ademas estoy seguro que a Monkey City no va a importarles.- Agrego Sonic y como es de esperarse se equivoco.

-Estoy es indignante.-dijo el padre de Monkey Khan.

-despues de todo lo que he hecho por Mobotropolis asi me lo agredecen. Boicotiando a mi unico heredero.-dijo soberano primate Lord Khan.

-Padre relajate es solo una estupida moda de plebeyos. Pasara de moda en una semana.-dijo el ex novio de Sally.

-No me importa. Voy a castigar a ese comediante de segunda. Sin importar lo que me cueste y creo que ya tengo un plan.-dijo el viejo mono.

Mientras tanto en los estudios Mobius TV. CC estba presentando un dibujo hecho por nuestra querida Cream en el cual se podia ver a Sonic y su harem salvando a Sally de un mono monstruoso a pesar de su corta edad Cream era toda una artista.

-Vaya. Es una obra de arte pequeñita. Deberias dedicarte a esto.-dijo CC.

-Gracias pero seguire en el negocio familiar.-dijo Cream.

-Una decision mucho mas respetable sobre todo si te gusta llenar tu estomago. Como sea eso todo por hoy buenas noche mobotropolis.-dijo CC. Mientras Cream se reunia con su mama el chimpace de mediana edad fue a su camerino a fumar un puro.

-nada mejor que un puro de 100 encendido con un billete de 5.-dijo CC en ese momento suena el telefono.

-Hola. Que? Decidieron producir mi pelicula. JAJAJA. Seguro señor estare ahi de inmediato.-dijo CC antes de colgar y salir sonriente de su camerino.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los luchadores de la libertad. Amy estaba mostrandole a las hijas de Izanagi como jugar cachorritos peludos.

-El objetivo es sacar a todos los cachorros de tu abversario. Cada cachorro tiene un poder que te permite...-

-Esto es ridiculo porque unos perritos iban a estar en guerra.-dijo Sussano.

-De acuerdo a la caja donde venia el juego. No es una guerra es una competencia amistosa.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Oigan chicas vean a quien atrapamos.-dijo Sonic quien junto con los demas chicos traia de la cola al Principe de Monkey City.

-Monkey Khan? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Sally.

-Si vienes a disculparte llegas tarde. Sally ya se unio a nosotras.-dijo Sussano.

-Escuchen no me importa si Sally no quiere perdonarme. Pero CC esta en grave peligro los hombres de mi padre lo capturaron. Planean ejecutarlo y publicarlo en la internet mundial.-dijo el principe.

-Asi y como sabemos que dicen la verdad.-dijo Antoine. En ese momento sono la contestadora.

-Hola Luchadores de la libertad. Este sonara extraño pero Guardias reales de Monkey City. Me secuestraron y encerraron en una caja por favor salvenme.-dijo la CC atravez de la contestadora.

-Bien equipo andando.-dijo Sally molesta.

A la mañana siguiente despues tras haber pasado la noche en una celda. CC fue llevado a la plaza central donde los sirvientes de Lord Khan habian preparado una horca. Y habia camaras grabando el evento y entonces el rey de Monkey City se presento al lugar.

-Que esto sirva como una leccion para cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarme. Una vez que acabemos con esta mala imitacion de primate marcharemos a Tecno-Land y una vez que humanos y monos esten unidos todos Mobius se arrodillaran ante nosotros.-dijo Lord Khan pero juste en ese instante nuestros heroes aparecieron.

-Ah luchadores los estaba esperando.-dijo Lord Khan entonces unos guerreros Monos aparecieron usando una armaduras tecnologicamente avanzadas. Los cuales comenzaron a batallar con nuestros heroes.

-Mientras ellos luchan acabare lo que empeze.-dijo Lord Khan decidido a matar a CC pero nada menos que su hijo se interpuso.

-Monkey enserio planeas revelarte contra tu padre.-dijo el rey mono.

-Lo siento padre pero no destruiras este mundo.-dijo el principe y ambos comenzaron un duelo de espada como como verdaderos caballeros.

-Demonios esas armaduras son muy poderosas. No podemos atravesarlas.-dijo Tails.

-Asi es zorro tu y tus amigos estan vencidos.-dijo uno de los monos.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Listo Shadow?-dijo Sonic.

-Siempre.-respondio el erizo negro.

-Forma Hyper.-dijeron ambos erizos al unisono. Y los dos se convirtieron en una version plateada de la forma super.

-Vaya mi sonic mejoro mucho. La mayoria de los que alcanzan la forma Hyper mueren al lograrlo.-dijo Amaterasu. No obstante los guerreros primates no se dejaban impresionar y sin dudarlo dos veces se avalanzaron sobre nuestros heroes pero a los dos erizos no les tomo absolutamente nada de tiempo acabar con ellos. Destrozando las armaduras y dejando noqueados a sus portadores. Ante tanto poder. Lord Khan decidio rendirse.

-Por favor no me maten desisto de mis planes de conquista.-dijo el rey mono.

-Muy bien pero debe enfrentar cargos por traicion e intento de homicido y sabe lo que significa.-dijo Sonic asintiendo Lord Khan entrego su corona a su hijo.

Una vez todo resuelto CC pidio disculpas a Monkey City y a Sally. Despues podemos ver a Sally ejercitando en una caminadora.

-Entonces tu y Monkey van a volver?-pregunto Amy a su hermana adoptiva.

-De hecho creo que me quedare soltera por un tiempo.-dijo la ardilla terminando de ejercitar.

-De acuerdo si cambias de opinion ya sabes donde buscarnos.-concluyo Sussano. Mientras tanto en Tecno-Land. Mas especificamente en la sala de controles de Eggman.

-JAJAJAJAJA. No puedo creer que el plan avanze por si solo.-dijo Majin atravez del computador de Eggman.

-Lo se. En poco tiempo estaras libre mi amigo. Pero espero que cumplas tu palabra.-dijo Eggman.

-Porsupuesto. Mobius sera tuyo y todo lo demas mio.-dijo el diabolico ente atrapado en el infierno.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Sonic World.

Buenos dias compatriotas aqui masternica otravez trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato bueno debo aclararles que entramos en la etapa final de este fanfic una maravillosa saga final de 4 capitulos donde finalmente veremos a Majin. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 31: EL despertar de Majin.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en Tecno-Land. Donde cierto villano Bigotudo. Estaba preparando todo para la fase final de su plan.

-Finalmente llego la hora mi infernal aliado.-dijo el cientifico malvado.

-Si pronto nuestra alianza habra rendido frutos. Recuerdan tienen que capturar a cuatro individuos llenos de odio en sus corazones. Ash Mongonsse, John Pig, Lord Khan y Mammoth Mogul.-dijo Majin atravez del monitor de Eggman mostrando imagenes de los cuatro individuos citados.

-Entendido Señor.-dijo la Clon de Sally y ella y los otros emisarios abanaron el lugar para cumplir su mision.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de los luchadores de la libertad. Nuestros heroes estaban pasando el rato cuando derrepente.

-Atencion Atencion. Es una emergencia.-dijo el Rey de los Dioses. Corriendo como loco como suele hacerlo Sonic.

-Izanagi Querido? Calmate.-dijo cierta gatita de cabellos rojos.

-Perdon mi amor pero tenemos un problema el consejo real me envio un mensaje. Majin encontro la manera de salir de su prision.-dijo el rey de los dioses alarmando a todos.

-A que te refieres padre?-dijo Amaterasu.

-Veraz a noche estaba meditando y el consejo real del paraiso me mado un mensaje.-dijo Izanagi.

Flash back:

Izanagi estaba meditando tranquilamente cuando de la nada una vision aparecio frente a el. Un Grupo de seres con bata blanca uno de ellos que parecia un sapo le hablo directamente al erizo divino.

-Izanagi.-Dijo este ser.

-Sensei.-respondio el rey de los dioses.

-Izanagi Mobius corre un grave peligro.-dijo el sensei de Izanagi.

-Majin a encontrado la manera. De liberarse de su prision.-dijo una diosa parecida a Cosmo the Seidren.

-Solo Necesita reunir a 4 inviduos llenos de odio y absorber sus almas asi conseguira el suficiente poder para romper el hechizo que lo aprisiona.-dijo Un Dios parecido a un mastodonte.

-Tu y tus alumnos tienen que ir a Tecno-Land inmediatamente solo ustedes pueden detenerlo.-dijo Un dios parecido a un gato con Bigotes.

-Suerte Izanagi confiamos en ti.-conclyo el sensei de Izanagi antes que la vision terminara.

Fin Flash Back.

-No inventes entonces sera mejor que vayamos a Tecno-Land.-dijo Amy alarmada.

-Aguarden. Tal vez podamos evitar que Majin complete el hechizo. Quienes son esas almas llenas de odio.-dijo Knucles.

-Tal vez los prisioneros que Scourge y su pandilla acaban de sacar de las carcel.-dijo Antoine mostrando un reporte urgente a Knucles.

-Bien vamos a Tecno-Land.-dijo Echina rojo.

Mientras tanto en Tecno-Land. Los emisarios del mal habian traido a los prisioneros ante su infernal socio.

-Buen trabajo emisarios me quito el sombrero ante ustedes.-dijo Majin. En ese momento aparecio Ovoid sumamente alarmada.

-Padre Los luchadores estan atacando la fortaleza.-dijo la niña de cabellos rojos.

-No te preocupes hija. Emisarios ya saben que hacer.-dijo Eggman a lo que sus secuaces obedecieron.

-Mephilis. Dales una mano.-Agrego Majin.

-Ellos seran vencidos pero nos daran tiempo suficiente.-dijo Eggman.

-Tiempo ¿Para Que?-dijo Lord Khan.

-Para esto.-dijo Majin quien hizo que los cables del computador de Eggman cobraran vida y ataran a los 4 prisioneros.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-reia diabolicamente el rey del infierno. Mientras absorbia el alma de sus victimas. Mientras tanto nuestros heroes tuvieron el desagizado de encontrarse con sus enemigos.

-Una vez mas frente a frente Izanagi por ultima vez.-dijo el demonio antes de lanzarse contra su antiguo rival mientras tanto los luchadores se enmarcaron en una lucha contra los emisarios y una horda de Robo demonios.

Mientras tanto Majin habia absorbido el alma de sus victimas pero no era suficiente.

-Maldita sea Majin. Dijiste que solo necesitabas cuatro almas.-dijo Eggman furioso.

-Te menti. Son cinco.-dijo Majin empezando a absorber el alma de Eggman.

-Padre.-dijo Ovoid aterrorizada.

-En serio creiste que te daria mobius. Todo en el universo me pertenece a mi incluyendo tu alma.-dijo el ser diabolico. Entonces el demonio alfin aquirio el poder que necesitaba dejando a Ovoid trumatizada.

-jajajajaajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-DIJO Majin mientras el monitor se apagaba. Entonces nuestros heroes finalmente entraron en la sala de controles.

Pero ya era tarde.

-Ovoid ¿Que sucedio?-dijo Fiona preocupada por su amiga.

-Majin nos traiciono.-dijo la niña humana impactando a Todos. De la nada un enorme remolino de tinieblas cubrio todo Tecnoland y una risa demoniaca comenzo a oir a todo volumen.

-Habitantes de Mobius su mundo ahora me pertenece.-dijo el diabolico rey del infierno. Su aspecto era humanoide con cuernos curvados hacia atras y alas de un color rojo brillante para la piel exepto por la menbrana de sus alas y unas mascas que parecian grietas las cuales eran de un color negro sumamente fuerte. Y unos aterradores ojos amarillos. Si no fuera porque Eggman convirtio a los habitantes de Tecno-Land en Zombies estos habrian entrado en Panico. Mientras nuestros heroes observaban todo por la ventana de Eggman.

-Majin. Llego la hora de acabar con esto.-dijo El rey del paraiso sabiendo que era el y sus alumnos eran la ultima esperanza del planeta.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado como ya les dije este es el primer capitulo de 4 espero que los sigan gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	32. Chapter 32

Sonic World.

Buenos dias mis compadres Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Primero que nada debo darles una triste noticia. Este es el capitulo final de la historia. Se que prometi cuatro capitulos pero quiero acabar con esta historia lo antes posible. Bueno sin mas que Agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 32: El final de una era.

Majin habia logrado su objetivo. El rey del infierno ahora era libre y era tan poderoso que podia destruir el planeta el solo. Las fuerzas de los luchadores rafagiaban al villano pero era inutil.

-Tontos creen que de verdad pueden vencerme.-dijo Majin lanzando una bola de energia que hizo explotar al peloton que le disparaba.

-Tal vez ellos no puedan. Pero nosotros si.-dijo Izanagi quien llego al lugar con sus alumnos y Tambien con Scourge.

-Izanagi tu apenas pudo vencerme crees de verdad que podras superarlo.-dijo el Rey demonio.

-Por eso vinimos Cuernos de cabra. Mostremosle lo que podemos hacer.-dijo Sonic y tanto el como sus dos aliados mortales alcanzaron una nueva forma de poder.

-Mega Forma.-dijeron los tres erizos tomando un aspecto parecido al al de Izanagi pero de distinto color Sonic era Blanco, Shadow rojo y Scourge era negro.

-Esto puede ser interesante.-Dijo Majin y la batalla comenzo. Fue un duelo epico Majin era una abversario realmente Poderoso. Pero Sonic y sus compañeros no iban a ceder tan facilmente.

-Vamos mi Sonic. Tu puedes vencerlo.-dijo Amaterasu.

-Amy en caso que no sobrevivamos quiere. Que sepas que eres la mejor amiga que yo y mis hermanas hemos tenido.-dijo Sussano.

-Gracias Sussano pero estoy seguro que Sonic y los demas podran con esto.-dijo Amy.

-Tienes razon Amy miren.-dijo Sally y todos se alegraron al ver que Sonic y los demas estaban dandole una golpiza a Majin. El rey del infierno parecia mas un saco de boxear al final Scourge le dio una patada a Majin. Haciendolo volar directo a la luna de Mobius.

-Ja. No fue tan dificil.-dijo EL Clon de Sonic. Pero en ese momento lo que un monstruo gigantesco fue volando directamente a donde estaban ellos. era enorme del mismo tamaño de Dark Gaia al aterrizar todos se dieron cuenta que eran Majin.

-Lo abmito los subestime. Pero ahora voy a acabar con ustedes. Con la palma de mi mano.-dijo El rey demonio. Pero Sonic valientemente uso todo su poder para detener la mano de Majin.

-Es inutil erizo azul. Nisiquiera el la mega forma es capaz de vencerme.-dijo Majin empujando mas fuerte su palma Sonic hacia lo mejor que podia pero su fuerza no era suficiente. Majin estaba apunto de aplastar a nuestro heroe contra un edificio cuando de repente un aura blanca comenzo a emanar del Sonic.

-Pero que demonios.-dijo el Villano antes que sonic lo empujara hasta hacerlo caer. Todos estaban sorprendidos Sonic estaba en su forma normal pero rodeado de un aura blanca.

-Esto es increible. Sonic acaba de alcanzar el modo explisivo.-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-El modo explosivo es el nivel de poder mas poderoso que hay. Todos lo que lo han alcanzado an muerto.-dijo La esposa de Izanagi. Pero no habia tiempo de explicar Sonic sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Majin y comenzo a darle la golpiza de su vida. Aun en su forma mas poderosa Majin nada podia hacer contra Sonic.

-Espera.-dijo Majin haciendo que Sonic se detenga.

-Erizo azul no tienes porque hacer esto. No tienes porque desperdiciar tu proteiendo a estos gusanos. Unete a mi y gobernaras galaxias enteras.-dijo el rey del infierno.

-Lo siento pero los que hacen tratos con demonios pierden.-dijo Sonic haciendo uso de su clasico Spindash atraveso el pecho maldito de Amon destrozando todo en su camino incluyendo el corazon de la bestia. Quien cae muerto. Finalmente habiendo acabado con su mision Sonic volvio a la normalidad. Y todos sus compañeros lo recibieron llenos de alegria.

-Te encuentras bien Querido?-Dijo Amy acompañada de las hijas de Izanagi.

-Por su puesto querida.-Dijo Sonic entonces Tsukuyomi sintio la energia vital de Sonic.

-Increible. Tu fuerza vital sigue intecta.-dijo la diosa de los astros.

-¿Como es posible nuestro abuelo murio tras haber usado el modo explosivo contra Majin.-dijo Amaterasu.

-Eso fue por mi querida.-dijo una voz misteriosa y al voltear todos pudieron ver una silueta blanca humanoide parecida a la verdad de Full Metal Alchemits.

-¿Quien eres tu?-cuestiono Tails.

-Soy el mundo. O quizas soy el universo, Quizas soy dios, quizas soy la verdad, quizas soy todo. Quizas soy uno y quizas soy tu. Pero ustedes pueden llamarme como el Chakra.-dijo el misterioso ente.

-El Chakra la energia vital presente en todo el universo.-dijo Izanagi.

-Asi es lo que estan viendo ante ustedes es solo una ilusion que uso para comunicarme con los demas. Durante mucho tiempo e dejado que la gente sufra las atrozidades de Majin. Por eso decidi darle a Sonic el poder que necesita para acabar con el para siempre. Antes de irme me gustaria arreglar el desastre que provoco esta guerra.-dijo el Chakra.

Y asi lo hizo el Chakra primero se deciso del cadaver de Majin, Luego arreglo los deztrozos de la batalla y devolvio sus almas a Eggman. Y los demas villanos quienes fueron llevados a Prision exepto Eggman quien recibiria una penitecia mas productiva. En lugar de Gobernar Eggman y sus robots protejerian Tecno-Land y nunca mas volverian a lastimar a nadie.

-Bueno Doctor ahora somos buenos?-Dijo Scourge.

-De hecho le pedi al Chakra permiso de liberarlos y me lo concedio.-dijo Eggman entonces opimio un boton. Haciendo que los ojos de los emisarios del mal titilen.

-Ya no tienen que obedecerme. Pueden hacer lo que quieran.-dijo Robotnik.

-Esta Doc? No pensamos detener nuestras maldades.-dijo Anti Tails.

-Si pero entonces podremos detenerlos.-dijo Sonic quien estaba ahi. Junto a Eggman.

-Ya veremos.-dijo cierto erizo verde antes de irse.

Devuelta en mobotropolis. La familia real del paraiso estaba a punto de volver a casa. Exepto por las hijas de Izanagi quienes debian quedarse con su amado.

-Gracias a todos. Fue un verdadero placer haber estado con ustedes. Recuerden hijas mias que siempre que lo deseen vendremos a visitarlas.-Dijo la esposa de Izanagi.

-gracias madre. Cuidense mucho y queridos hermanos les deseamos la mejor de las suertes.-dijo Amaterasu. Entonces sus padres y hermanos se fueron.

-Bueno creo que es el final de una etapa. Me pregunto que es lo ocurrira en la proxima.-dijo Antoine.

-No lo se pero eso lo hace interesante.-dijo Sonic. entonces se escucha una alarma y nuestros heroes se lanzan a la accion.

Fin?

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado desde el inicio de este Fic y no se preocupen que pienso darle continuidad en historias porno sin fines de lucro. Gracias Soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dias/tarde/noche.


End file.
